Voilà ce que ça fait d'être aimé - Tome 1
by Noceten
Summary: La description sera la première partie de ce livre du coup j'ai pas vraiment de chose à dire là, il s'agit juste d'une histoire yaoi entre les personnages d'Axel Blaze et de Bryce Withingale, que j'avais à l'origine publié sur Wattpad. La notation est suffisante je pense. Yaoi, mais pas de scènes sexuelles implicites comme explicites. Liront bien ceux qui voudront :)
1. Description

**Description :**

Deux ans se sont écoulés depuis le tournoi Football Frontier International. Deux ans, qu'il avait perdu contre Inazuma Japon, la selection Japonaise, l'équipe de ses amis : Jordan et Xavier.

Après le FFI, le lycée Raimon avait ouvert ses portes. Monsieur Raimon avait donc proposé d'intégrer les orphelins de l'école du Soleil dans ce dernier. Une proposition qu'Aquilina Schiller avait acceptée.

Il se retrouva donc au lycée, où il mena sa petite vie, à l'écart des autres. Il consacrait tout son temps à ses études, lui permettant d'être un bon élève et d'aligner d'excellents résultats.

En apparence, il était froid, distant, à l'écart, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qu'il l'entourait. Pourtant, tout a fini par changer...

* * *

Fanfiction yaoi sur l'univers d'Inazuma Eleven entre les personnages d'Axel Blaze et de Bryce Withingale ("Axel x Bryce" ou "Bryce x Axel"). Les personnages et l'univers sont propriétés de Level 5 pas de moi.

Histoire commencée sur Wattpad le 7 juin 2019 et terminée le 21 août 2019. Je la republie donc ici.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Il marchait tranquillement en direction de son foyer, les mains dans les poches, le regard fixé dans le vide, ne se préoccupant pas des personnes à côté de lui. Il était toujours dans sa bulle, qui le plaçait dans l'isolement et l'écart. C'est finalement un garçon, aux cheveux en batailles rouges et aux yeux bleu-gris qui le sort de ses pensées :

-"Bryce ? Tu es avec nous ?"

-"Hmm ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Xavier ?" fit le concerné

-"Il t'a demandé si tu étais avec nous ?" demanda brusquement un garçon lui aussi aux cheveux rouges, en forme de tulipe et aux yeux tout aussi flamboyant.

-"Tu m'ennuis Claude, vraiment."

-"J'ai l'impression que tout t'ennui, enfaite. Enfin tout, sauf les cours, puisque monsieur Bryce va encore avoir d'excellents résultats cette année..."

-"Tout le contraire de toi, Claude. Mais se serait bien que tu arrêtes de parler comme si tu étais le modèle à suivre." ajouta, une fille aux cheveux bleu et aux yeux de la même couleur.

-"Pour toi, ma jolie, j'essaierai de faire l'effort."

-"Pervers." répondit la concernée.

Il poursuivit son chemin accompagné de ses amis, après la dispute du nommé Claude et de la fille avec lui, un silence assez perturbant prit forme. Silence finalement brisé par un garçon à l'air jovial, aux cheveux vert olive et aux yeux noirs :

-Dites les amis. Vous êtes au courant qu'un nouveau va arriver dans la classe ?"

-"Non Jordan." commença Xavier, "C'est assez étrange vu que l'année vient de commencer."

-"Je sais pas c'est Nelly, qui en a parlé à Jude et à d'autres, et comme j'étais là, bah j'ai tout entendu."

-"On sait comment il s'appelle ou quand il viendra ?" demanda la fille.

-"Isabelle, réfléchis, si ils en parlent c'est qu'il va pas tarder à arriver, et si Jordan savait son nom, il te l'aurait dit."

-"Claude qui me demande de réfléchir, on aura tout vu."

-"Et oui ma belle, que veux tu : On ne peut pas être belle et intelligente à la fois, pour cela, il faut deux filles différentes."

-"Et pour avoir un garçon intelligent ou beau, qu'est ce qu'il faut ? Ton opposé ?"

Claude tira la moue, tout en marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible, tandis que Xavier se tourna vers Bryce, s'addressant à lui :

-"Tu en as entendu parler toi, de ce nouveau ?"

Bryce arqua un sourcil, avant de répondre :

-«Non, je m'en moque un peu pour tout te dire."

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi s'attarder sur une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, lui personnellement, il s'en moquait, un garçon ou une fille de plus dans la salle n'allait pas changer sa vie, puisqu'il ne lui adresserait probablement jamais la parole.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le prologue pour cette fanfiction. Comme vous l'avez vu aux tags, entre Axel et Bryce. J'imagine bien que personne ne voit le rapport donc je vais m'expliquer sur mon choix vite fait :**

**J'aime beaucoup le jumelage feu-glace, mais, je ne supporte pas (pour ne pas dire "déteste" ) le personnage de Shawn... après il y a Claude, mais...voilà^^. Du coup ça laisse deux personnages ( quel heureux hasard, les deux que je préfère) donc une possibilité.**

**En plus c'est un "ship", qui n'a pas l'air d'exister, et j'aime bien, "inventer" un peu, donc écrire sur des persos qui n'ont de base aucun lien, ce qui donne à la fois une liberté et une restriction quand on reste "fidèle à l'univers."**

**Je papote mais en vrai, j'écris ce que je veux, et je m'en fous si ça vous plait pas :O . Non je plaisante^^; j'aime bien l'avis des autres, donc du coup voilà, c'était pour expliquer mon choix. **

**Liront bien ceux qui voudront, je sens que pour les fans d'AxelxShawn ou/(et !) BrycexClaude, ça va être très dur^^ Bien qu'il est possible qu'ils ne liront pas du coup, ce que je comprend : Tout le monde n'est pas injuste avec ce pauvre Shawn^^.**

**Au passage désolé si le style d'écriture est ... C'est ma première fic, donc je suis un peu (beaucoup^^) débutant.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, et bonne lecture.**


	3. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

* * *

_Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi s'attarder sur une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, lui personnellement, il s'en moquait, un garçon ou une fille de plus dans la salle n'allait pas changer sa vie, puisqu'il ne lui adresserait probablement jamais la parole._

* * *

Le lendemain matin fit son appartion. Bryce se réveilla à 6 heures, il se dirigea très vite vers la fenêtre afin d'ouvrir les volets et d'aérer légèrement la chambre. L'orphelinat de l'école du Soleil, ne contenant pas d'effectifs immenses, pouvait se permettre d'offrir une chambre pour chaque pensionnaire. Le bleuté se dirigea ensuite vers son lit où il tapota la couette et les coussins avant de tout remettre en place. Il était très maniaque, rien d'anormal ne traînait dans sa chambre. Comme chaque matin, il profitait du vaste temps qu'il lui restait avant son petit déjeuner, pour réviser ses cours, malgré le début d'année où le travail n'affluait pas encore en masse, il ne manquait pas d'étudier, bien décidé à aligner d'excellents résultats et poursuivre son parcours scolaire comme il l'entendait.

Vers 6 heures 30, Bryce ferma son livre de maths et rangea sa leçon sur les fonctions polynômes du second degré, un cour paraîssant compliqué pour certains, mais pour lui c'était un jeu d'enfant. Il enfila ensuite ses chausssons puis quitta sa chambre avant de descendre en direction de la salle à manger.

Il ne tarda pas à remarquer l'absence de Claude, le paresseux avait sans doute mieux à faire avec son prit plâteau, trois vieinoiseries, ainsi qu'un vers de jus d'orange avant de rejoindre ses amis Xavier, Dave, Isabelle et Jordan. Ce dernier bien qu'autant désintéressé par l'école que le roucain flamboyant, ne manquerait pour rien au monde, le petit déjeuner.

-"Tu ne vas pas chercher Claude, Bryce ?" demanda Xavier.

-"Il est assez grand pour se lever tout seul, non ?"

-"Apparemment pas" ajouta Isabelle, qui épluchait en même temps son fruit.

-"Bon." commença Dave "Vos pronostics pour le nouveau : un garçon ? Une fille ? Quelqu'un de sympa ? de réservé ? de chiant ?"

-"Moi je pense à une fille qui va se la jouer ado-rebelle, je ne sais pas pourquoi." répondit Jordan, machant à moitié ce qu'il engloutissait.

-"Si c'est une fille qui se la joue "pouf", ça me débaressera peut-être de l'autre idiot de Beacons." ajouta Isabelle.

-"Arrête, tu ne peux plus te passer de lui" fit Dave sur un ton moqueur, ce qui n'est pas son genre.

-"Oula ! Dis pas ce genre de choses, même pour rire, il y en a qui perdait leur langue pour moins que ça." rétorqua la concernée.

Un petit rire se propageait dans la table, quand finalement Xavier tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir cette épaisse coquille qui renfermait l'argenté.

-"Et toi Bryce ? Tu penses que se sera un garçon ou une fille ?"

-"Je peux t'assurer que je m'en ficherais peu importe qui se sera"

Le roux soupira, de toute évidence, ce n'est pas lui qui changera son ami, il était déçu de cela, Bryce se renfermait sur lui même, il ne jouait même plus au foot, depuis les évènements de l'Académie Alius, il avait été dégoûté de ce sport, alors quand il a perdu avec la sélection de Corée durant le tournoi FFI, son sentiment s'était accentué. Xavier trouvait ça dommage, le lycée Raimon dans lequel ils étudient, possède une équipe de foot, entraînée par l'ancien sélectionneur japonais, Percival Travis devenu conseiller d'éducation, de plus, la quasi-totatilité de l'équipe d'Inazuma Japon était au lycée et dans cette équipe lycéenne. Pour le roux, il n'y a meilleur endroit pour s'amuser entre amis, mais l'argenté n'avait que très rarement toûché un ballon, ce qui était dommage puisqu'il a un bon niveau. Alors que sous un broah due à la pause de la vaisselle et des plateaux, Claude, à moitié fatigué finit par arriver :

-"Claude, sois sérieux, un peu. Tu as vu l'heure ? On ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment", grouille toi !" sermonna Xavier.

-"Rooh ça va, j'ai besoin de mes heures de sommeil pour être dans des conditions optimales de travail pendant les enseignements du jour."

-"Tu as révisé ta réplique toute la nuit au lieu dormir ?" fit brusquement Bryce "Un jour on ne t'attendra pas au risque d'arrivé en retard."

-"Vous n'oseriez pas."

La conversation s'acheva et après s'être préparé et avoir entendu leur camarade retardataire, le petit groupe parti en direction du lycée Raimon. Une fois arrivé devant l'imposant batiment, Bryce suivit ses amis jusqu'à l'intérieur. Il y régnait un vacarne pas possible, les élèves passant leur dernière journée avant le week-end n'en manquaient pas une pour raconter ce qu'ils vont faire de passionnant pendant ce laps de temps. Par fois, certaines personnes, enchaînent des faits dont on se demanderait si se n'était pas sorti de leur imagination, tandis que d'autres s'inventaient leur vie, afin de paraître intéressant aux yeux des autres, ce genre de comportement était frustrant pour Bryce, mais il ne s'y attarda pas, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance pour lui. Ils traversèrent les couloirs des casiers, qui étaient remplis d'élèves, pour finalement rejoindre les amis de Xavier, dans les salles du club de foot. Il salua vaguement tout le monde puis s'asseya sur une chaise pour lire un livre, pendant que les joueurs discutaient. Une voix néanmoins finit par attirer son attention :

-"Les amis ! Dites moi, ça vous dit d'aller vous entraîner après les cours."

Bryce n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour reconnaître Mark Evans, fiérement redressé avec son bandeau orange et son air naïf et idiot, du peu que l'argenté avait pu voir cette tête brune durant leur rivalité, il avait pu voir en lui l'idiot-idole du foot qu'il était, et en deux ans, rien n'avait changé.

-"Capitaine, tu as l'air bien déterminé depuis une semaine à t'entraîner." commenta Jack Wallside, l'ancien défenseur d'Inazuma Japon.

-"Tu m'étonnes" fit brusquement une voix grave et frustrée "Comme l'Autre a passé tout son temps dans la ligue pro, on est tous motivé à se donner à fond."

Cette voix provenait d'un garçon plutôt grand, aux cheveux courts roses, Kevin Dragonfly, entrain de serrer un magazine de foot avant de le jeter violemment dans la poubelle.

Les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon semblaient bien avoir compris la déclaration de leur attaquant mais pour ceux de l'école du Soleil, c'était assez choquant.

-"Cest qui l'Autre ?" fit Claude, ne souhaitant pas rester dans l'inconnu.

-"Rien, je t'expliquerai une autre fois" répondit calmement Xavier.

La sonnerie sourde et profonde du lycée, coupa cette échange fumant, tandis que tout le monde se précipitait en dehors du local.

Bryce en fit de même, mais dans sa sortie, percuta la poubelle, qui se renversa. Respectueux malgré tout, il ramassa tous les déchets, et les remis dans la poubelle. Il posa finalement ses yeux vers le magazine que Kevin avait jeté. Machinalement, il le ramassa et le rangea dans son sac, sa personnalité lui disant que ce n'était pas sa place, mais au fond, demeurait une faible étincelle de curiosité.

Il finit par rejoindre son cours de français, juste à temps, il gagna sa place, déposa son sac contre le pied avant gauche de sa table, avant de sortir son cahier et sa trousse. Il jeta briévement un oeil autour de lui, regardant Claude s'avacher contre la table, la tête dans les bras, il soupira du comportement de son ami, Claude vivait sur un petit nuage, et quand il redescendra les pieds sur terre, il sera bien trop tard. Le professeur donna un texte à analyser, les épreuves des langues vivantes étant cette année, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

Bryce avait finit son travail plus tôt que les autres. Après s'être relu, il décida d'occuper son temps, il fixa des points aléatoires de la salle avant de se décider de lire, et il sortit la première chose qu'il avait sous la main, le magazine de Kevin.


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

_Bryce avait finit son travail plus tôt que les autres. Après s'être relu, il décida d'occuper son temps, il fixa des points aléatoires de la salle avant de se décider de lire, et il sortit la première chose qu'il avait sous la main, le magazine de Kevin._

* * *

Il essaya de défroisser plus ou moins le magazine, afin de lui redonner une apparence plus présentable et agréable à lire, puis il observa les différents titres d'actualités : futurs matchs, dernier transferts..., rien d'intéressant ne vint effleurer sa curiosité.

Il poursuivit sa lecture, jusqu'à arriver à un titre qui l'arrêta. Le titre, présentant un article d'environ une page et demi, s'intitulait : "_Dernier match d'un jeune de 16 ans dans l'équipe allemande de la ligue professionnelle_". L'argenté se remémora alors les paroles de Kevin : "_Comme l'Autre a passé tout son temps dans la ligue pro, on est tous motivé à se donner à fond_" Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Bryce pour conclure que cet "Autre" était ce garçon de leur age qui avait été retenu pour la sélection.

Bryce, dans un élan de curiosité qui l'étonna le premier, décida de lire l'article. Il avait comprit de qui Kevin parlait mais ce dernier semblait avoir une colère, qui là été inexplicable. L'article parlait d'un match, la finale, entre l'Allemagne et la Chine, soldée par une victoire allemande, ainsi que de la dernière prestation de leur plus jeune joueur, le match en détail ainsi que la performance de ce joueur étaient évoqués. Bryce poursuivit sa lecture avant de s'arrêter devant une photo, celle de ce mystérieux garçon, il avait des cheveux blonds relevés en pics, ainsi que des sourcils en forme d'éclair, lui donnant une expression sérieuse, sa peau était légèrement bronzé, il avait aussi des yeux noirs profonds. L'argenté ne tarda pas à avoir une étincelle de souvenir, traversant son cerveau, il connaissait ce garçon, il se souvenait avoir joué à trois reprises contre lui, l'attaquant de feu, la lecture du nom vint reconfirmer tout cela : _Axel Blaze_.

Ce qu'en revanche Bryce ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi un tel mépris de la part de Kevin et même des autres joueurs d'Inazuma Japon. Dans son souvenir, Axel Blaze était l'attaquant de l'équipe, celui qui avait marqué le plus de but, il avait contribué à la victoire Japonaise en final du FFI permettant le sâcre du Japon. Alors pourquoi ces coéquipiers en sont venus à soudainement le mépriser ?

Il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, après tout, cette histoire ne le concernait pas, le blond ne faisait pas parti de ces fréquentations, alors pourquoi s'intéressait-il à cette histoire ?

Sa réflexion fut coupée par sa professeur de français, qui était devant sa table, les bras croisées, les lunettes relevées, une frustration se lisait dans ces yeux.

-"Monsieur Withingale, vos bons résultats ne vous dispense pas de faire le travail que je vous demande."

-"Pardon ?" demanda l'argenté, dans l'incompréhension totale.

-"Votre travail. Je vous avais demandé d'analyser des textes il me semble ? Et je vois par l'absence de copie, que vous n'avez rien fait de toute l'heure à part lire votre magazine.

Bryce abassourdi, jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa table, il était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la disparition de sa copie de sa table. Instinctivement il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il ne tarda pas à remarquer que tous les regards s'étaient posés sur lui, la plupart de surprise, il put voir le rictus narquois et moqueur de Claude à quoi il lâcha un soupir de lassement, puis il tourna la tête vers celui qui occupait la table à côté de la sienne, un blond aux cheveux longs et aux yeux marrons-rouges.

"-"Byron..." soupira t-il pour lui.

Il avait bien compris au regard désolé du blond que c'était ce dernier qui lui avait subtilisé sa copie. N'étant pas du genre à attirer l'attention sur lui, il ne répondit rien, de toute façon, sa professeur allait certainement lui demander de refaire son travail et tout cela lui servira de leçon, la prochaine fois il restera pleinement concentré au lieu de s'intéresser à des choses qui ne le regardent pas. La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut parfois.

-"Vous me ferez ce travail en retenu, lundi. Quant à votre magazine, il ira tout droit au bureau du proviseur."

Bryce baissa la tête pour couper la discussion, l'heure de retenu il ne l'avait pas flairé, mais bon, cela n'allait pas ruiner sa vie pour autant.

Le cours prit fin, la classe sortit de la salle, Byron en profita pour s'excuser auprès de Bryce, tandis que Claude ne manqua pas de se moquer :

-"Et bien l'intello ? On se dispense du travail de madame Wollman parce qu'on a de bon résultats ? Franchement je ne te félicite pas.

-"Pour une fois que tu as l'occasion de me faire la morale, profite en." répondit l'argenté.

Après les cours de la matiné, le grand groupe d'amis se retrouva à table, dans la grande salle du réfectoire du lycée. Malgré le monde qu'il y avait, il n'était pas impossible de se faire entendre. Les sujets qui furent abordés restèrent dans le cadre de l'école, allant du lassement des cours, au devoir pour le week-end en passant par les demandes sur les cours de l'après-midi.

-"Je ne sais pas si tout le monde le sait, mais au moins là ça le sera, il va y avoir un nouveau dans notre classe !" annonça Nelly Raimon, fille du proviseur Raimon, remplissant avec une certaine fierté son rôle de déléguée.

-"On sait si c'est un garçon ou une fille ? tu connais son nom ?" demanda Jude Sharp, l'ancien stratège de l'équipe, intrigué.

-"Je sais que c'est un garçon, mais mon père et monsieur Travis, enfin... le proviseur et le conseiller d'éducation ne m'ont rien dit de plus à ce sujet ?"

-" Ouah, la fille du proviseur qui n'est même pas rencardée ! Alala..."

-"Tu te crois drôle avec tes railleries toi ?" rétorqua Nelly.

-"Tu sais quand est ce qu'il doit arriver, Nelly" demanda Sylvia Woods, une des managers d'Inazuma Japon.

-"Dans la semaine. Quand ? Je ne sais pas, mais je crois qu'il sera là dès lundi."

-"J'espère qu'il aimera le foot !" ajouta Mark avec un sourire idiot et un ton du même niveau.

-" Il a que le foot à la bouche lui, non ?" demanda Claude sur un ton sarcastique.

-"Bah oui et alors, j'ai le sens des priorités moi. D'ailleurs, vous pourrez venir ce soir, après les cours pour jouer, avec Jordan, Xavier et les autres." répondit le brun plus survolté que jamais.

-"C'est bien, tu as répéré qui était le leader du groupe" commença le roux sur un ton bien fier "Je pense que ça devrait se faire, sauf pour le congelé, lui, il est trop occupé à faire ses devoirs, surtout que maintenant, il s'est fait coller."

Bryce se contenta de soupirer, une fois de plus. Claude avait des qualités, qu'il fallait chercher, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être lourd quand il s'y mettait, ça en devenait exaspérant. Mais pour le coup, il n'avait pas totalement tort, il ne viendrait pas avec eux. Pourtant l'envi de retoucher un ballon commença à se remanifester en lui, à cela, il pouvait peut-être s'en prendre ou remercier le magazine. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas se réafficher à jouer devant tout le monde. Mais, peut-être que, à l'avenir, il pourrait consacrer son temps libre à perfectionner son talent qu'il a mis en pause.

La conversation venait de tourner sur la passion abusive de Mark pour le foot, Bryce n'écoutait plus vraiment ce que racontait les autres, il s'était livré à une réflexion sur les évènements d'aujourd'hui : avoir été légèrement déconcentré en cour, retrouver la passion pour le foot, c'était surprenant, bien qu'il savait que cela ne changerait pas ses résultats. Mais ce qu'il l'a le plus surpris aujourd'hui, c'est son intérêt pour le conflit entre Axel et Kevin.

L'argenté sortit ainsi de ses pensées quand Claude posera une question tant attendue.

-"Au fait, c'était qui ce "l'Autre" dont vous parliez dans le local du club, ce matin ?"


	5. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : **

* * *

_-"Au fait, c'était qui ce "l'Autre" dont vous parliez dans le local du club, ce matin ?"_

* * *

A la suite de ces mots, un silence profond se mit à régner dans la table, toutes les discussions s'étaient subitement arrêtées.

Claude, légèrement gêné par le silence qu'il venait indirectement de créer, tenta de briser ce blanc qui commençait à devenir lourd :

-"Euh, qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? J'ai posé une question qui ne fallait pas ou quoi ?"

Pas de réponse tout de suite, ce n'est que 30 secondes après que Xavier décida de répondre quelque chose :

-"Claude..." commença Xavier "Je t'expliquerai plus tard, vraiment, là ce n'est pas le moment."

-"Lui expliquer quoi ?!" commença Kevin avec un ton brusque et énervé "Xavier, je vois pas ce qu'il y a dire de bien compliqué et long : Notre ancien pote a décidé de tirer un trait sur nous, il a plus été occupé à devenir la petite star de la ligue pro avec ces nouveaux copains, c'est tout. Maintenant il n'y est plus ? Ok cool. Il a été dégagé ? Et bah bien fait pour sa gueule ! Pas besoin de chercher à clarifier pour essayer de le défendre, il nous a abandonné point barre ! "

Kevin avait sortit son court monologue d'une manière aussi ferme que personne n'était prié de répliquer à cela. A vrai dire, ce que pensait le rosé, la majorité des joueurs d'Inazuma Japon n'en pensaient pas moins, l'équipe qui était dite soudée jusqu'au bout n'était pas dans sa période exemplaire dans la suivie de ces valeurs.

-"Kevin, il va falloir vraiment que tu te calmes, tout cela c'est passé i ans, et toi tu réagis comme si ça c'était passé hier."

Ces paroles sortirent de la bouche de Jude, ce dernier semblait lasser,de la haine gratuite que livrait le rosé envers son ancien camarade, bien que son départ l'ait également marqué, Jude n'est pas resté cloîtré dans la colère et a su se préoccuper de sa vie, maintenant il oeuvre à ce que tous passent enfin le chapitre.

-"Je me fiche pas mal de tes leçons de morale ! Je suis pas du genre à tout garder dans mon sac, surtout que là j'expliquais la situation à quelqu'un qui ne savait rien de tout ça."

-"Oui oui, avec une certaine exagération quand même."

-"Non mais attend" débuta le rosé sur un ton qui devint plus colérique "Tu n'es pas entrain de le défendre quand même ?!"

-"Je dis juste que tu as tendance à en faire beaucoup, maintenant arrêtons de parler de ça, ce sujet a le don pour plomber l'ambiance à chaque fois".

-"Si tu savais comme j'en ai rien à fa..."

-"Bon Kevin, ça suffit !"

Le silence se réinstaura dans la table, cette fois, c'est Jack Wallside qui venait de couper court Kevin. Le défenseur timide et jovial, avait fini par s'endurcir mentalement, son âme peureuse avait laissé place à un garçon plus courageux et assez paternel avec ces camarades. Kevin, marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et retourna à son assiette. Avec cette discussion, tout le monde avait fini par perdre notion qu'ils étaient encore en train de manger.

Tout le monde finit par reprendre le repas après cette interruption, Bryce ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la question de Claude : en la posant, il a bien enveminé la conversation à table mais toutes ces réactions mais au moins grace à lui, il avait quelques légères informations sur cette histoire notamment sur les pensées des joueurs d'Inazuma Japon. Néanmoins pour l'argenté, sa curiosité faisait qu'il comptait tout de même se renseigner auprès de Xavier, Kevin aurait pu avoir tendance à éxagérer la situation par pure frustration, au vu de sa susceptibilité c'était fort probable. Il réfléchissait maintenant à la manière d'en parler subtilement, après tout, le roux savait qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à se mêler des affaires qui ne le concernent pas, il allait donc trouver étrange que lui, d'habitude froid et distant, s'intéresse à cette histoire. Bryce ne voulait donc pas avoir un retournement de situation et être confronté à ce subit intérêt, vu que lui même il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Les cours de l'après-midi se sont poursuivis par un contrôle de mathématiques, de quoi donner bon goût au trois-quarts des élèves. Pour Bryce, le contrôle se termina plutôt rapidement, cette fois il ne se laisserait pas déconcentré afin de ne pas se faire reprendre sa copie par un élève en détresse, il avait bien repéré que Claude, jetait de temps à autre quelques regards, sensiblement tenté par faire la même chose que Byron a fait plus tôt.

Les cours se termina donc, et tandis que les élèves quittèrent le lycée telle une marée humaine, avec des réjouissances face au week-end à venir, Bryce, lui, allait à son casier récupérer ses affaires avant de partir. Sur son chemin dans les couloirs, il ne manqua pas de croiser, madame Wollman, sa professeure de français.

-"Oh ! Bryce ! Ne me dites pas que vous allez vous plaindre au proviseur, pour votre heure de retenue." fit-elle avec un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Bryce ne répondit rien aux premiers abords, il est vrai qu'il était près d'un escalier, mais le bureau du proviseur était au dernier étage, il remarqua bien que cette déduction avait pour but d'en rajouter une couche. Il soupira donc, il était pas de ceux qui insultaient ou se moquaient des professeurs, mais cette sexagénaire à deux ans de la retraite commençait gentiment à lui taper le système.

-"Non." répondit-il sèchement "Je ne suis pas du genre à crier à l'injustice. Bonne soirée."

Puis il repartit, sans jeter un regard à sa professeure, qui décida de reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Pendant sa petite marche , il se rappella qu'elle lui avait confisqué son magazine. Bien qu'il n'était pas à lui et que franchement, il n'en avait plus rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas laisser indéfiniment le magazine dans le bureau du proviseur, il se devait donc, par respect, d'aller le chercher.

Il continua donc sa route, montant les étages, jusqu'au troisième où se trouvait le bureau du chef d'établissement. L'étage était déjà plus luxueux que le reste de l'établissement, des tableaux ornaient les murs et des vitrines contenant des récompenses, dont le trophée du tournoi FFI. A la vu de ce dernier, Bryce devint plutôt nostaligque, malgré la défaite, il avait passé de bons moments dans ce tournoi, il trouvait d'ailleurs dommage que l'évènement n'avait pas été renouvelé, bien qu'il avait fini par apprendre, que derrière le beau tournoi FFI, se câchait la conspiration mondiale de Zoolan Ryce, et que par rapport aux tensions entre des pays qui s'étaient manifestées à cause de cet homme, la ligue avait décidé de suspendre le tournoi le temps que l'orage passe.

-"Il faudra bien tourner la page un jour" murmura-t-il pour soi-même.

Il s'avança devant les portes du bureau du proviseur, quelques sons en ressortaient.

-"Probablement un élève qui se fait remettre à sa place" pensa-t-il.

Il frappa trois coups brefs et de force modéré, il ne fallu que quelques secondes avant qu'un "Entrez" lui indique d'ouvrir la porte.

A son arrivée, il remarqua trois personnes dans le bureau où il se trouvait. La première, derrière le bureau, le proviseur de Raimon, Sonny Raimon, reconnaissable par ses lunettes, sa barbe et sa chevelure brune, rasée sur les côtés. La seconde personne, avait une veste de costume noire et un t-shirt blanc par dessous, Bryce ne tarda pas à reconnaître Percival Travis, le conseiller d'éducation et accessoirement coach du club de foot du lycée et ancien coach d'Inazuma Japon, toujours avec sa mèche violet foncé recouvrant la partie gauche de son visage. La troisième personne était là un adolescent, de son âge présuma-t-il.

Bryce se tourna rapidement vers ce dernier, il le dévisagea rapidement, des cheveux blonds relevés en pics, et des yeux noirs profonds, tout cela ajoutés à une peau d'une couleur semblable à la sienne, il ne fallut pas plus à l'argenté pour reconnaître la personne en question qui se trouvait devant lui : Axel Blaze.


	6. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

* * *

_Bryce se tourna rapidement vers ce dernier, il le dévisagea rapidement, des cheveux blonds relevés en pics, et des yeux noirs profonds, tout cela ajoutés à une peau d'une couleur semblable à la sienne, il ne fallut pas plus à l'argenté pour reconnaître la personne en question qui se trouvait devant lui : Axel Blaze._

* * *

Oui. Il en était sûr, il s'agissait bien de l'ancien coéquipier et ami de ses camarades de classe d'Inazuma Japon. Bryce s'attarda maintenant un peu plus sur le style vestimentaire de l'autre : il portait un sweat à capuche orange et blanc, et un jean bleu, ce n'était évidemment pas l'uniforme de Raimon, ce qui est logique, vu qu'Axel n'est pas élève au lycée Raimon; pour l'instant, Bryce ne tarda pas à supposer qu'Axel allait être intégré au lycée, maintenant qu'il savait son identité, il se doutait qu'Axel était en classe de première, comme lui et tous les autres d'ailleurs. C'est à ce moment qu'un éclair de génie frappa le cerveau de l'argenté :

-"Et si c'était lui, le nouveau qui intègrerait leur classe, lundi ?"

Bryce balaya rapidement cette idée de sa tête. Non, c'était impossible. Nelly, ne savait pas qui était le nouveau, alors qu'Axel, elle le connait, et puis, le proviseur est proche des élèves d'Inazuma Japon, si il n'est pas au courant des tensions entre eux et Axel, monsieur Travis, en tant que leur coach lui, doit l'être, il a du forcément lui en parler, avec tout ça, les probabilités qu'Axel intègre leur classe, étaient faibles.

Mais après tout, celles qu'il y ait deux élèves de première qui sont intègrés dans des classes différentes le même jour, n'étaient pas plus haute. Le nouveau devait intégré la classe lundi, et il est évident que si Axel aurait intégré le lycée Raimon avant, il en aurait entendu parler par Kevin ce midi, de plus Axel n'est pas en uniforme de Raimon, et le fait qu'il soit là signifie qu'il va bientôt entrer dans les cours. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi dans leur classe ? Après tout, cela risque de déclencher une apocalypse entre Kevin et d'autres avec lui. Le proviseur et le C.E étant forcément au courant, n'aurait pas fait un pareil choix, sauf si ils avaient leus raisons, peut-être lié à sa "disparition".

Bryce se mit une claque mentalement, cette interrogation sur la présence du blond était devenue prise-tête, voilà qu'il se remêlait de cette histoire, mais pourquoi s'intéressait-il tant à tout ça ? Il ne se rendait pas forcément compte que son intérêt était, là, passé, des problèmes entre les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon et Axel, à seulement Axel. Etrange.

Finalement il fut sorti de cette réflexion par le proviseur qui tapotait sur son bureau.

-"Monsieur Withingale, pourriez vous avoir la décence de me répondre, au lieu de fixer ce jeune homme sans dire un mot ?"

Bryce ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait ni salué le proviseur ni prit la parole, il était resté dans le silence, se contentant de regarder avec insistance l'adolescent en face de lui pendant toute sa réflexion. La réplique du proviseur fit prendre conscience à l'argenté de la situation, le faisant détourner immédiatement la tête, pris pas une certaine gêne, lui laissant des joues légèrement rougis, semblable à celle du blond qui avait imité le même mouvement.

-"Oui monsieur, désolé de vous déranger."

-"Bien. Dans ce cas, que venez vous faire ici ?"

-"Et bien, je... madame Wollman m'a confisqué mon...magazine, du coup je suis venu le ... le récupérer"

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à bégayer, décidemment, le proviseur allait le prendre pour l'idiot de première, c'est le cas de le dire.

-"Vous ? Vous êtes fait confisqué quelque chose" commença monsieur Travis à la droite du proviseur "Voilà qui est suprenant, venant de votre part Bryce, qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour vous le faire confisqué ?"

Décidément, lui qui avait gardé aucune rancune contre Byron, voilà qu'il allait revoir son jugement.

-"Euh... Je n'ai pas fais le travail qu'elle m'avait demandé."

-"Ah oui, voilà qui me revient" commença le proviseur tout en sortant le magazine de son bureau "Tout cela accompagné d'une copie d'une demande de retenue, alors... je cite : _Prend plus d'intérêt à lire son magazine plutôt que de faire le travail demandé,_ voilà qui est décevant Bryce, espérons que ce n'est pas le début d'un changement négatif de comportement et de résultats."

-"Désolé monsieur. Ne vous en faites pas, ça ne se reproduira pas." articula l'argenté, assez pressé d'en finir.

Néanmoins le proviseur commença à feuilleter le magazine avant de s'arrêter à une page, c'est là qu'un léger rictus espiègle se forma sur ses lèvres, sourire partagé par monsieur Travis quand ce dernier regarda à son tour la page en question.

Bryce dégluttit, il avait remarqué plus ou moins, la position de la page qui avait donné tant "d'émotions" aux deux adultes, et ça ne lui arrangeait pas son cas.

-"Pourquoi fallait-il que j'aille chercher mon magazine au moment où il se trouvait ici" se murmura-t-il.

-"Un magazine de foot, quel article lisiez-vous, pour ne pas faire votre travail de français, j'imagine que ça devait être intéressant pour ne pas faire un exercice d'entraînement pour l'épreuve que vous passerez en fin d'année?"

Cette fois c'était Percival Travis qui venait de parler, Bryce maudit intérieurement les deux adultes qui se sont trouvés pour jouer avec ses nerfs, il avait bien compris la référence sur l'article d'Axel, et, associé à son petit moment où il a fixé le blond, tout cela pourraient donner lieu à des confusions.

Finalement Percival Travis tendit le magazine à Bryce, mais en laissant apparaître l'article en question entre ouvert.

Axel, qui était resté muet durant toute la petite discussion écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'article affiché, qu'il ne pu que reconnaître. Malgré son moral plombé et un chagrin toujours présent il put finalement arborer un sourire légèrement forcé tout en murmurant à l'argenté :

-"Tu as de bons goûts."

Bryce arqua un sourcil à la remarque, automatiquement, ses joues se sont empourprées de honte, mais elles retrouvèrent rapidement leurs couleurs de base quand il remarqua de la tristesse qui semblait se cacher dans les yeux profonds du blond en face de lui, avec des cernes, probablement due à des larmes ou au manque de fatigue. Il ne comptait pas repartir avec l'image du gêné, et décida d'entrer dans le jeu d'Axel, en lui rendant son sourire tout en murmurant :

-"Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout."

Sur ces mots, se sont les joues d'Axel qui prirent une teinte légèrement rose, bien que plus discret que son acolyte aux cheveux d'argent, il détourna donc la tête, une nouvelle fois.

Bryce quitta finalement le bureau tout en saluant tout le monde cette fois. Il cru entendre un murmure inaudible entre le proviseur et le conseiller d'éducation, mais n'arriva pas à placer les mots à moitié entendu.

Bryce repartit donc de l'étage, se disant que finalement, il avait réussi à s'en sortir bien qu'il faut l'avouer, il n'avait pas prévu tout ce dialogue pour récupérer un magazine. Il ne repensa pas plus trop à son dialogue avec Axel. Il poursuivit donc sa route vers l'école du Soleil, ses camarades étaient peut-être rentrés du foot, ils devaient se demander où il était.

A son arrivée, il partit donc poser ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre ses amis dans le salon, là Xavier s'y trouvait, un peu à l'écart, entrain d'écouter de la musique.

Bryce se dirigea vers le roux, l'interpellant ainsi, il comptait toujours avoir la réponse à sa question sur leur problème entre eux, surtout maintenant qu'il est possible qu'Axel soit des leurs à partir de lundi. Il ne comptait pas y aller de manière subtile, après ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau du proviseur il n'allait pas perdre de temps, à se la jouer fine.

-"Dis moi Xavier, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous autres d'Inazuma Japon et Axel Blaze ?"


	7. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

* * *

_-"Dis moi Xavier, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous autres d'Inazuma Japon et Axel Blaze ?"_

* * *

Xavier retira ses écouteurs avant de regarder Bryce, assez surpris par la question qui lui était posé. L'argenté voyait bien que son ami se demandait le pourquoi de la question, et il n'allait pas attendre longtemps avant que le roux décide de s'exprimer à voix haute.

-"Euh Bryce ? Ne le prend pas mal mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

Bryce se demandait quoi répondre, au fond lui même ne savait pas trop quel mot placer à cet intérêt aussi inhabituel qu'inattendu, il lui fallait donc trouver quelque chose d'assez convaincant pour que le roux décide d'arrêter de poser des questions et de répondre à la sienne. Est ce qu'il devrait lui dire qu'il pense qu'Axel sera dans leur classe l'année prochaine ? Certainement pas, en plus, c'était de simples suppositions, et puis les yeux noirs profonds du blond ne dissimulait guère la tristesse qui en émanait, dévoiler sa vie, même de légers détails ne se faisait pas.

-"Simple curiosité. Je suis surpris de voir que votre groupe pourtant dit très soudé, ne soit plus dans l'amitié parfaite si je puis dire, et puis du peu que j'ai vu votre ancien coéquipier sur le terrain, il ne dégageait pas l'impression d'être la dernière des pourritures."

En terme raison, Bryce aura connu plus crédible, mais bon, quand il est de ceux qui ne se préoccupent que de leurs histoires et de rien d'autres, comment justifier son intérêt auprès d'une histoire qui plus est, de personnes qu'il ne connait que très peu.

-"Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses." début Xavier "Après comme l'a dit Jude, Kevin a le don pour éxagérer les situations, mais l'essentiel était là : Après le FFI, Axel est parti étudier à l'étranger, depuis, personne n'a eu de nouvelles de lui, que ce soit par téléphone, mail, lettre si tu veux. Il n'a communiqué avec personne, je te laisse deviner que personne non plus, ne l'a revu. Pour te dire, le dernier signe de vie que l'on a eu de lui, le seul même, c'est un magazine, qui avait écrit un article disant qu'Axel avait quitté la sélection allemande de la ligue pro où il était attaquant vedette, après la finale, on ne savait même pas qu'il avait intégré la ligue pro, c'est pour dire."

Bryce sourit légèrement, il savait bien pour le magazine, ces quelques lignes lui avaient en une journée attiré plus de problèmes que durant son année précédente.

-"Ok. Mais, vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés pourquoi ? Je veux dire, si ça se trouve il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire ?"

-"Serais-tu entrain de prendre sa défense ?" demanda Xavier sur un ton plutôt interrogateur.

-" C'est quoi ses sous-entendus ? Vous avez beaucoup parlé des conséquences de ce problème, je te demande si vous en savez les causes, nuance."

Il avait répondu séchement pour le coup, il avait assez été mis mal à l'aise ajourd'hui, bien que ça, Xavier l'ignorait.

-"Tu es un peu trop sur la défensif pour le coup."

-" Et toi, incapable de répondre à ma question il semblerait."

Xavier soupira, lâchant l'affaire, de toute façon, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait supposé cela, en sachant que son ami n'avait aucune raison de défendre un parfait inconnu.

-"Non, le fait de ne pas savoir le pourquoi, n'a pas vraiment aidé, on a plus retenu le fait qu'il soit parti, j'imagine qu'on a été dans l'état d'esprit qu'il n'avait aucune excuse."

-"Ah ouais ? Il n'y a pas dire, on veut des potes comme vous les gars" répondit Bryce sur un ton sarcastique "Plus sérieusement, vous passerez pour des idiots de premières quand vous apprendrez qu'il avait des raisons plus que valables, si c'est le cas. A moins que pour vous, seule la mort est une raison valable, mais là je vous conseille d'aller consulter si c'est ce que vous pensez."

-"C'est sûr mais comme tu as dit, c'est si déjà, on le revoit et après, c'est si il a des raisons valables, pas que la mort je te rassure, bref deux conditions, avec les "si" on change le Monde Bryce."

Bryce sourit face à cette réplique du roux : pour la première condition, il savait d'avance que ça allait être le cas, et au vu de ce qu'il a vu dans la physionomie et les yeux du blond, il était à peu près sûr pour la deuxième également.

-"Le temps nous le dira. Enfin bref, j'imagine qu'on va peut-être aller rejoindre les autres à table."

Xavier acquiessa, puis ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la table de leurs caramades.

Le week-end, le groupe de l'école du Soleil avait prévu de rejoindre celui d'Inazuma Japon pour une partie de foot. A la grande surprise du garçon à la coiffure de tulipe, Bryce avait accepté de se joindre à eux.

-"Monsieur Bryce ne va pas faire à l'avance le devoir qu'il doit faire en retenu demain ?"

-"Si je le fais maintenant, explique moi le principe de la retenu Claude ?"

-"Le principe de te punir de ne pas avoir fait ton travail en classe, même moi je l'ai fais, cela reflète bien un manque de sérieux intolérable."

-"Ironique, quand on sait la vérité."

-"Tu as choisi de ne pas dénoncé raiponce, l'ami, maintenant tu assumes."

Bryce soupira, Claude n'en manquait pas une dans les rares occasions où il avait raison. Après une énième confirmation de sa présence à Jordan, Bryce et ses amis se dirigèrent donc vers le traditionnel stade de la rivière.

Les adolescents avaient revétu les maillots et shorts du club, que monsieur Travis avait apporté, ce dernier avait accepté de venir voir jouer ses anciens petits prodiges.

Les parties qui se sont jouées étaient relativement intense pour des match de détente, malgré leur jeune age, tous étaient après tout, les meilleurs joueurs du football junior du Japon et parmis les meilleurs au Monde. Pour Bryce, son niveau était bien sûr moins élevé que les compères d'Inazuma Japon , notamment dans la force de ces tirs, mais sa vitesse restait tout de même supérieure, permettant des montées et descentes rapides sur le terrain.

Le lundi, allait initié une semaine qui promettait d'être chaotique. Une fois leur petit déjeuné pris, le groupe de l'école du Soleil, rejoignit le lycée Raimon pour leur cours à 9 heures. Sur le chemin, la discussion du nouveau fut vaguement abordé, s'ensuivi une intercation entre Isabelle et Claude avant de terminer par une raillerie du roux sur l'argenté propos de son heure de retenue.

La sonnerie indiqua donc la reprise des cours, le cours de français, où madame Wollman leur professeur principale allait donc introduire le nouveau de leur classe.

Bryce arriva donc devant la porte, sa professeur l'interpella tandis que les autres rentrèrent en salle, l'argenté s'attendait à un rappel narquois sur son heure de retenue, sa surprise ne manqua pas de se manifester :

-"Bryce, un instant. J'aimerais que l'on parle à la fin de l'heure c'est possible ?"

-"D'accord" répondit l'argenté dans un ton plutôt froid "C'est à quel sujet ?"

-"C'est compliqué, et nous n'avons pas le temps d'en parler ici."

Bryce rejoignit donc la salle suivi par la professeur, il se dirigea rapidement vers sa table avant de poser ses affaires.

-"Bien." commença l'enseignante "Maintenant que tout le monde est là, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, qu'un nouvel élève va intégrer notre classe. Je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour rester calme et faire ce qu'il a à faire sans perturber ou crier au scandale. Je ne tolérerais pas indéfiniment des protestations ou des reproches, sur le corps enseignant comme sur lui, j'espère avoir été claire."

-"Pourquoi vous nous dites ça madame ?" demanda Nelly, assez perturbé par les paroles de leur professeur principale.

-"Certains d'entre vous le connaisse, et de ce que l'on sait, vous n'êtes pas en bon terme."

Un silence de surprise retentit dans la salle, tandis la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, dévoilant monsieur Travis accompagné d'un élève en uniforme. A la vu de cet élève, Bryce dégagea un sourire léger, dommage qu'il n'avait pas parié sur l'identité, il aurait amassé un petit pactol.


	8. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

* * *

_Un silence de surprise retentit dans la salle, tandis la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, dévoilant monsieur Travis accompagné d'un élève en uniforme. A la vu de cet élève, Bryce dégagea un sourire léger, dommage qu'il n'avait pas parié sur l'identité, il aurait amassé un petit pactol._

* * *

Bryce avait gardé son sourire, il ne s'était pas trompé sur l'identité. Néanmoins cet enthousiasme ne fut pas vraiment le sentiment partagé. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir reconnu, des sentiments d'incompréhension, de surprise mais aussi de colère ne tardèrent pas à se dégager de part et autre de la salle. Beaucoup de sourire du côté d'Inazuma Japon venaient de s'effacer subitement, par la vue de celui qu'ils considéraient comme le traître.

-"Bon." débuta Percival Travis, dans un ton des plus ferme "Voici Axel Blaze, pour la plupart, inutile de faire d'amples présentations, il intégrera votre classe durant cette année."

-"Monsieur Travis ! Vous plaisantez j'espère, c'est dégeulasse de nous faire ça."

Kevin fut le premier à crier à la plainte, il semblerait que la demande de madame Wollman soit ressorti de l'autre oreille sans faire un arrêt à la case cerveau.

-"Kevin ! J'exige que vous vous rasseyez immédiatement. De plus, sur quel ton, vous vous permettez de parler à monsieur Travis ?!" rétorqua l'enseignante.

-"N'est ce pas un peu tard pour intégrer un élève dans une classe ?" fit soudainement, Nathan, partageant l'avis de son camarade.

Bryce soupira à cette remarque, des élèves intégraient des classes, durant le second voir le troisième trimestre. Là, à peine un mois et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée en Avril. Vraiment, ils pourraient trouver des arguments plus cohérent pour contredire la décision de la direction.

-"Monsieur Swift" initia le CE "Ne vous en faites pas pour votre camarade, son intégration légèrement tardive n'est pas un problème pour son niveau scolaire. Quant à vous, monsieur Dragonfly, je vous recommande de changer de ton quand vous parlez avec nous et aussi de rester à votre place, au sens propre comme au sens figuré car je ne compte pas rester longtemps tolérant face à un tel manque respect."

-"Parfait ! Nous aussi nous ne comptons par rester longtemps to-lé-rant face à un tel manque de res-pect" rétorqua le rosé.

Monsieur Travis soupira, ces élèves étaient peu coopératifs : il avait conscience que la pilule n'allait pas être facile à avaler, mais tout de même, il pensait que revoir leur ancien camarade ne rallumerait pas que de la haine, c'était frustrant, surtout comme il savait le pourquoi de tout cela, Axel n'en aurait pas tout de suite fini de baver."

-"Coach ! Comprenez nous, il nous a abandonné sans explications, et vous nous demandez de passer l'éponge comme ça."

-"Coach ?! Gardez vos familiarités pour le terrain de football, Evans, vous agissez et parlez comme en parfait ignorant de causes."

-"Tu veux peut-être leur donner quelques explications" murmura Madame Wollman à l'attention du blond, qui contrôlait ses émotions, les poings sérrés contre le pantalon de son uniforme.

-"Je n'ai rien à dire" fit-il "Ils sont libres de penser ce qu'ils veulent de moi, inutile de changer les avis de chacun."

-"Une réponse bien lâche et pitoyable, tu nous montres bien que tout cela te ressembles, ça te corresponds bien" lança le rosé.

-"Dragonfly, je ne veux plus entendre le son de votre voix à moins de l'exiger, sinon vous partez pour le bureau du proviseur tout de suite, et vous ne crierez pas injustice longtemps, alors maintenant, taisez-vous !"

-"Bon, que je n'entende pas parler de votre classe, j'espère être bien clair. Je vous laisse reprendre le bon déroulement du cours."

Sur ces mots, Percival Travis quitta la salle, tandis qu'Axel gagna une place au fond, typique du profil de celui qui s'isole des autres. Bryce jeta un regard à Xavier, ce dernier assis à côté de Claude, était assez silencieux, tandis que la tulipe, tentait de gagner son attention.

Le cours de français se déroula dans une ambiance plus que pesante, un nombre incalculable de regards noirs furent jetés sur l'arriviste qui faisait mine de les ignorer, bien qu'au fond ça le touchait profondément. Les murmures affluaient un peu partout dans le salle, la plupart de mépris, comme cette classe étaient composés majoritairement d'élèves d'Inazuma Japon, d'autres, d'incompréhension, face à la situation pour le moins étrange qui venait de se dérouler.

A la fin de l'heure, les élèves quittèrent la salle, tandis que le groupe d'Inazuma Japon se réunirent, probablement décidés à aller ne pas laisser passer cela aussi facilement. Bryce était sur le point de quitter la salle, quand il se fit arrêté par l'enseigante, épuisée par les événements.

-"Bryce. Comme je t'ai dis en début de cours, je voulais te parler."

-"Je n'avais pas oublié, donc, de quoi vous vouliez me parler ?"

-"Par rapport à ton heure de retenue, Byron m'a raconté la vérité, du coup je n'ai plus de raisons de te la maintenir. Désolé d'ailleurs pour le petit incident vendredi dans les couloirs, c'était déplacé de ma part."

-"Vous aviez dit que c'était compliqué à dire, j'imagine que ce n'est pas tout ?" répondit l'argenté avec un léger ton de fierté.

-"Oui, comme je disais, tu n'es plus en retenu, mais jusqu'à maintenant tu étais le seul à devoir rester jusqu'à 18 heure."

-"Vous voulez me demander quelque chose c'est ça ?"

L'enseignante esquissa un sourire face à la perspicacité du jeune homme en face de lui.

-"En effet, et bien, comme tu as pu le voir, nous avons un nouvel élève, et nous voudrions savoir si tu pourrais l'aider à rattraper les cours, puisqu'il n'a pas pu commcencer à étudier dès Avril ?"

Bryce resta surpris face à la demande, il sentait bien que la discussion dans le bureau du proviseur n'était pas étrangère, et dire que tout ça est parti d'un magazine...

-"Euh, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais, je ne suis pas vraiment de son entourage, pourquoi ne pas demander à ceux qui le connaissent ?"

-"Ceux qu'il connaît comme tu dis, ne sont pas vraiment enclin à l'aider selon moi, comme tu as pu le voir, il y a quelques.. quelques tensions."

-"Oui c'est le cas de le dire."

-"Tu es un élève sérieux, et bien que tu sois un peu solitaire, tu n'es pas du genre à ne pas aider les autres, non ?"

-"Qui a eu cette initiative ?" demanda-t-il, bien qu'il avait une petite idée sur le sujet.

-"Pas lui si tu veux savoir, ce garçon est aussi fermé que toi sans te vexer, il paraît qu'il a toujours été du genre à garder ces problèmes pour lui, et après ce qu'il a vécu, cette coquille est plus renfermée sur elle même que possible."

Bryce remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas trompé quand il avait vu de la tristesse dans les yeux de cette tête blonde, il arrivait donc à déduire qu'Axel avait bien de bonnes raisons pour ce silence soudain. Un petit sourire se forma en coin de lèvres, il avait hâte de voir la réaction des joueurs d'Inazuma Japon le jour où ils apprendront la vérité.

-"D'accord, donc c'est vous qui avez eu cette idée ?"

-"Oui, j'ai donc cherché qui serait assez de confiance et comme tu devais rester jusqu'à 18 heure et que tu as de bons résultats, j'ai donc demandé l'avis de monsieur Travis qui m'a répondu que c'était une excellente idée pour l'aider à avancer."

Il avait bien deviné que le proviseur ou que le conseiller d'éducation était dans le coup, ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi devait avoir facilité le choix du candidat.

"Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?" interrogea-t-il, sa curiosité une nouvelle fois, frappée à vif.

-"Oula ! Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler et ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on raconte à n'importe qui, mais pour faire simple et vague, il n'a pas vécu deux ans de bonheur."

Et voilà, la dernière pièce du puzzle vers un nouveau mystère : Qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Bryce se maudit intérieurement d'avoir eu ce côté petite fouine, mais il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, après tout, il trouve ça dommage ce qui lui arrive avec ces anciens amis, donc si il pouvait l'aider à avancer un peu et à changer les choses, pourquoi pas ? A l'heure actuelle, Axel a l'air fragilisé et un peu perdu, bien qu'il ne le laisse pas apparaître.

-"Très bien. J'irais lui proposer de rattraper son retard."


	9. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

* * *

_-"Très bien. J'irais lui proposer de rattraper son retard."_

* * *

Dans quelle affaire venait-il de s'embarquer. Lui qui d'ordinaire, était solitaire, à l'écart et froid, voilà qu'il s'était mis à se mêler en si peu de temps des affaires tournant autour de son environnement. Après tout, il a toujours câché derrière une couche de glace, un coeur généreux et bienveillant, mais était-ce une raison, pour s'apprêter à se mêler des affaires des autres, d'une personne en particulier, qu'il ne connaît que vaguement d'autant plus ? Devait-il faire preuve de compassion ? Après tout il ne voit pas la scène, d'arriver de lui proposer son aide pour rattraper les cours et de lui dire ce qui ne va pas, alors que dans tout ça, le blond ne sait probablement même plus qui il est. De plus dans certains cas, faire preuve de pitié avec les gens, s'appitoyer sur leur sort n'est pas forcément le meilleur moyen de les aider. Il jugerait en temps voulu, pendant ce temps il réfléchissait à comment il initierai la conversation de manière intéligente, tout en maudissant cette curiosité, de l'avoir mis dans ce nid de guèpes.

Les cours du matin s'étant déroulés dans la même ambiance, le midi s'annonçait donc bien mouvementé. Evidemment les anciens joueurs d'Inazuma Japon étaient tous ensemble, tandis qu'Axel mangeait seul à une table. Il était évident que les critiques, insultes allaient affluer en masse, mais étonnement, le début du repas fut silencieux, silence qui finira pas être brisé par Claude.

-" Et bien, vous en tirez une de ces têtes ! C'est pas parce que votre pote est de retour que faut avoir le moral plombé, au contraire !"

Bryce maudissait intérieurement Claude, ce dernier était définitivement passé dans l'art de mettre les problèmes dans les discussions, bien que pour le coup, il est évident que ça allait arrivé.

-"Mais ce misérable n'est pas notre pote, enfaite ! Il a vraiment un sacré culot de revenir ici, après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ! Pfff, et Travis qui accepte ça comme si rien ne s'était passé, il est sérieux lui aussi ?"

-"Kevin je peux comprendre que c'est énervant, mais inutile de repartir là dedans." rétorqua Jude, sensiblement l'un des rares seuls à être resté calme.

-"Kevin a raison pour le coup" intervint Nathan "Tu m'excuseras Jude, mais revenir comme ça après tout ce temps, c'est un peu nous prendre pour des bouches-trous, puisque ces copains de la ligue pro ne lui suffisaient plus."

Xavier qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, jeta un regard à Bryce avant de se décider à parler :

-"Peut-être qu'on devrait au moins essayer de savoir si il a une bonne raison à tout cela ?"

Léger blanc à la table, tout le monde semblait perplexe à cela, tandis que Xavier croisa le regard de Bryce qui lui fit un signe d'acquiessement léger de la tête.

-"Xavier tu ne crois pas que c'est à lui de venir nous donner des explications ? C'est lui qui a été en tort dans l'histoire pas nous." répondit Mark, lui qui habituellement et toujours jovial semblait blesser par le comportement de son ancien meilleur ami.

-"En même temps vu l'accueil que vous lui avez réservé, on ne peut pas dire que vous lui avez donné envi de venir tout vous expliquer."

C'était sorti. Lui qui était resté silencieux pendant toute la discussion n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler, il pu rapidement voir quelques regards surpris, de son intervention, à commencer par Claude qui avait les yeux écarquillés par son audace. Malgré la surprise, il n'aura pas à attendre bien longtemps.

"Euh ? Excuse moi l'albinos, mais on t'a pas causé, alors tes reproches, garde les pour toi !" rétorqua Kevin, qui commença à serrer les poings.

-"Je vous fais pas de reproches, je vous dis simplement que vous n'avez pas donné l'impression d'être à l'écoute."

-"Ouais, bah tu sais quoi ? Tes impressions dis les à ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai pas l'impression que se soit le cas, ici."

Bryce soupira, ce gars était un cas désespéré, inutile d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis il reste braqué sur ses positions, parler avec lui ne donne comme résultat qu'un dialogue de sourds.

Le repas se termina dans cette ambiance pesante, l'argenté n'échappa pas à une remarque de certains de ses amis concernant sa prise de position contre Kevin.

Pendant les cours de l'après-midi, la situation est devenue des plus envemineuse. Durant le cours de physique des groupes ont été fait pour les travaux pratiques. Par inconnaissance de la situation dans son ensemble, l'enseignant de physiques a eu l'idée grotesque de mettre Kevin avec Axel, évidemment tandis que le blond serrait légèrement les dents, un peu apeuré à l'idée d'une confrontation contre le rose, ce dernier n'a pas manqué d'exprimer son mécontentement :

-"Non mais c'est quoi ce délire, vous le faites venir dans notre classe, et vous me demandez dès le premier jour de bosser avec lui, mais vous vous foutez de moi là ?!"

-"Dragonfly" reprit l'enseignant "J'ai fais des groupes, alors tu te tais et tu t'asseois c'est clair ?"

-"Pas du tout !" rétorqua Kevin "Tiens, Withingale ! Prend ma place. Toi qui le défendais, tu auras qu'à travailler avec lui."

Kevin ne laissa aucune réponse arrivé et parti s'asseoir à la place de Bryce à côté de Dave, laissant l'argenté sans chaise. L'enseignant après avoir reçu quelques explications de la situation par Nelly discrétement, se sentit vert de honte et jeta un regard interrogateur à Bryce, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de se diriger à sa nouvelle place, à côté du blond.

A peine il avait posé ses affaires sur la table, qu'il repensait à la situation : Entre ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi soir et là ce qu'à dit Kevin à voix haute, Axel allait commencer à le prendre pour un fan un peu trop extrème si ce n'est plus. Et dire qu'il allait lui proposer son aide pour rattraper les cours loupés, quelle prise de tête...

Une fois toute le monde installé, le cours put commencer. Du côté du blond, il avait dévisagé son camarade de travail, une expression relativement calme et sérieuse, tandis que les mots de Kevin tournait dans sa tête _Toi qui le défendais, _qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi ce garçon aurait prit sa défense ? D'un coup le visage d'Axel prit une teinte d'effroi : Serait-il au courant ? Non. Il avait demandé à ce que personne ne soit informé, il ne voulait plus que ça se sache, il tenait à affronter ses erreurs seul, pour lui, il l'avait mérité. Il décida finalement de mettre un terme au silence :

-"Désolé pour ce qu'il se passe. J'ai l'impression que je t'ai causé quelques problèmes."

Bryce détourna immédiatement la tête, il regarda le visage en face de lui : certaines émotions se lisent dans les yeux et s'entendent dans la voix, dans ce cas là, c'est des remords que l'argenté perçoit. Il était aussi frustré par ces excuses, de toute évidence, Axel a beaucoup souffert avant de venir; le fait qu'il soit aussi mal vu est déjà injuste, alors qu'il s'excuse... ça devient peu supportable. Il décida de répondre avec un ton qui ne se veut ni bienveillant ni ferme :

-"Moi, j'ai l'impression que tu te sens beaucoup trop responsable, tu n'as pas à t'excuser."

Cette réponse tourna dans la tête d'Axel, ce garçon n'a pas simplement parlé pour ce cas précis, il a l'air d'en savoir plus sur lui, que les autres.

-"Tu n'as pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de mauvais, Withingale ... Bryce, si je me souviens bien ?"

-"C'est ça, Bryce. Bryce Withingale."

-"Tu étais dans la sélection de Corée au FFI, non ?"

-"Précisemment."

-"Hmm, Axel Blaze. Bien que j'ai cru comprendre que tu le savais déjà."

Il avait prononcé cette phrase avec un véritable sourire, pas l'un de ces futiles mouvements de lèvres qui a pour objectifs de faire de faux rassurements, ce garçon l'avait fait sourire, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. L'argenté avait établi un sourire simileaire avec un léger gloussement, rare étaient les fois où il riait, pour le coup son ridicule de situation lui a donné autre chose que de la honte.

Le cours s'était déroulé convenablement. Pour des élèves relativement doués comme eux, ils ont su s'en sortir avec ce TP. Alors que tout le monde sortait peu à peu de la salle, Bryce décida de se lancer dans sa demande :

-"Dis voir, comme on a fini les cours, tu veux peut-être de l'aide pour rattraper ce que l'on a loupé ?".


	10. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

* * *

_-"Dis voir, comme on a fini les cours, tu veux peut-être de l'aide pour rattraper ce que l'on a loupé ?"._

* * *

La question était posée. Immédiatement, un sorte de poids qui s'était posé sur ces épaules venait de tomber. Bien sûr il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre la réponse. Pour le coup Bryce ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, dans le cas où le blond refuserait : devait-il forcer la situation pour l'aider comme le voudrait ceux qui lui ont confié cette tâche, ou devait-il accepté le refus et laisser faire le temps faire son oeuvre ? Dure dilemme.

-" Cela ne serait pas de refus, mais ça ne te dérange pas ? C'est vrai, après tout, tu as certainement mieux à faire que de m'aider."

La réponse a été prononcé avec un ton qui montrait de la gêne et une volonté de ne pas déranger les autres avec ces problèmes, et les traits qui composaient ce visage, avec des cheveux relevés en pics, n'étaient en contradiction.

-"Tu sais je ne suis pas trop du genre à faire des choses qui ne me plaisent pas quand j'ai le choix de ne pas les faire donc si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas."

-"Tu es sûr quand même, tu n'as vraiment rien de mieux à faire ?" réinitia le blond avec le même ton gêné et mal à l'aise.

-"Je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas de mon aide" fit Bryce tout en rigolant légèrement "Nan, plus sérieusement, je pense que le mieux à faire que j'ai actuellement, c'est de t'aider."

Cette réponse semblait redonner moral au blond, la chose dont il avait probablement le plus besoin et qui ne lui a jamais été apporté. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, cette générosité le suprenait, devait-il pour autant la refuser ? Au vu de l'accueil de ces camarades; ce genre d'aide, bien qu'il soit du genre à garder ses problèmes pour soi, n'était pas refusable.

-"Merci. C'est sympa de ta part." bredouilla-t-il finalement.

-"Mais ce n'est rien." répondit l'argenté "En revanche, où veux-tu que l'on aille, j'imagine qu'aller à l'école du Soleil ne te branche pas trop, dans le risque où on croise Xavier ou Jordan, même si ils ne sont pas les plus braqués contre toi je pense, du coup, comme je dois aller chercher mes autres affaires, il faut que l'on aille ailleurs, chez toi c'est possible ?

Axel se braqua rapidement, qu'est ce que c'était chez lui ? Après tout il n'en avait pas, là où il vivait n'était pas ce qu'il pourrait appeller "chez lui". Il écriva l'adresse de son lieu de résidence avant de demander :

-"Oui, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Vers 17 heure 30 ?"

-"C'est bon pour moi, à toute à l'heure."

Bryce avait prononcé ces mots tout en rangeant ses affaires et quitta la salle après avoir fait une tappe amicale sur l'épaule d'Axel.

Le blond décida de sortir son téléphone et composa un numéro, de là il indiqua à son interlocuteur si ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'un de ses camarades allaient être chez lui pour l'aider à rattraper ses cours. Après un acquiessement de l'interlocuteur, il raccrocha et quitta le lycée à son tour.

17 heure 32, l'heure du rendez-vous. Bryce marchait dans la rue, il avait abandonné son uniforme de Raimon, pour un style classique, une chemise en jean ouverte avec un t-shirt blanc à l'intérieure, ainsi qu'un jean et des chaussures se raccordant à ce mélange de couleurs. Le sac un peu chargé, du fait des cahiers de cours qui s'y trouvaient, il arriva devant la "maison du blond".

Cette maison était plutôt grande, le jardin semblait avoir une taille correcte sans atteindre des proportions de terrains de foot. A la vue d'une pareille maison, située dans un quartier plutôt aisé de la ville, on pourrait croire qu'Axel mène une vie calme et épanouï. Soudain Bryce fit balader ses yeux devant le portillon avant de les poser sur la boite à lettre. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un hocquet de surprise lorsqu'il lut le nom inscrit.

_Percival Travis._

C'était-il trompé d'endroit ? Il revérifia l'adresse sur le bout de papier, et elle correspondait bien, et vu l'état du blond et son arrivé récente, il n'était ni d'humeur ni dans la capacité de faire une pareille blague. Il n'y avait donc qu'une explication : Axel vivait chez Percival Travis, le conseiller d'éducation du lycée Raimon mais accessoirement aussi l'ancien sélectionneur d'Inazuma Japon, son ancien entraîneur. Un millier de questions et d'expliquations passèrent dans la tête de l'argenté, la question qui revenait le plus c'était évidemment : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vivait-il chez lui ? Soudain il se souvint que Percival Travis avait une fille de leur âge, Camélia si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, il se rémémorait qu'elle était l'année dernière au lycée, vu que Claude avait essayé de la draguer après une tentative peu fructueuse avec Isabelle. Dans son souvenir, elle était parti cette année dans un établissement privé.

Peut-être qu'Axel était le petit-copain de Camélia ? C'est possible après tout, le blond n'était pas mauvais garçon, et cela expliquerait pourquoi monsieur Travis l'hébergerait. Ou bien il y a une autre raison, peut-être.

Bryce avait un sentiment nouveau qui piquait dans son corps, serait-ce de la jalousie ? Il se gifla mentalement, pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Jaloux d'Axel ? Il n'a pas parlé que très peu de fois à Camélia et n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose, il n'aurait donc aucune raison d'être jaloux du blond, si il sortait avec la fille du CE, grand bien lui fasse. Définitivement, il n'était pas jaloux d'Axel.

Il sonna au portail qui s'ouvrit, lui permettant de marcher jusqu'à la porte, il se tenait devant le porche de la porte, et appuya sur la sonette.

Après le bruit bien plus amicale que la sonnerie du lycée, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Axel avec un sweet gris et un pantalon brun, le visage légèrement mal à l'aise.

Pour le blond, c'était un déchaînement de questions qui se posaient dans sa tête. Il se doutait que Bryce avait vu le nom inscrit sur la boîte au lettre, et même sans ça, Percival rentrait vers 18 heure 30, ils n'auront clairement pas fini. Allait-il lui demander des comptes ? Allait-il pire, se moquer de lui car il vivait chez le conseiller d'éducation, comme certains élèves avec des QI d'huîtres croisées à des QI de moules feraient ? Allait-il en parler aux anciens joueurs d'Inazuma Japon ? Pleins de scénarios que l'attaquant pour rien au monde, ne voudraient qu'il se produise.

Il en a oublié l'argenté qui attendait toujours devant la porte :

-"Salut ? Je ... peux entrer ? A moins que, tu préfères que l'on travaille dehors c'est toi qui vois ?"

-"Désolé" finit-il par sortir "Je te laisse entrer".

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le salon. Pendant que le blond montait chercher ses affaires, Bryce regarda les photos encadrées, il n'en vit aucune d'Axel, son regard se porta sur l'une où on voyait Camélia blottit contre un garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau et aux yeux verts pétillants, quelqu'un qui n'était pas Axel. L'argenté ne saura pas qu'un sorte de réconfort aura éjecté la jalousie qu'il croyait avoir écarté plus tôt.

-"Tu la connais ?"

Bryce se retourna et vit Axel qui venait d'arrivé, posant machinalement ses affaires sur la table.

-"Vaguement, aperçu deux trois fois, sans plus."

-"Elle était manageuse d'Inazuma Japon, elle est en école privé, avec son petit-ami je crois, maintenant."

Bryce fit un hochement de tête puis les deux garçons se mirent à travailler.

Alors qu'ils avancaient dans leur travail, ils furent coupés court par une arrivée dans la maison. Tandis qu'Axel prenait une mine inquiète, l'adulte arriva avant de saluer les deux adolescents.

-"Bonsoir monsieur Travis" fit l'argenté dans une voix calme, faisant comprendre qu'il n'est pas surpris.

Cette réponse surprirent les deux autres. Axel ressenta soudainement une vague de reconnaissance pour Bryce : _Il savait mais il n'a rien dit._ Bien sûr, cela pourrait dire qu'il se moquerait après, mais non. Maintenant il était persuadé que le garçon aux yeux bleus n'était pas comme ça, il lui faisait confiance.

Percival Travis, lui, esquissa un sourire : finalement, les choses commencèrent, lentement certes, à s'arranger pour le garçon qu'il avait accepté d'héberger.

Il était 19 heure 40 quand ils finirent de travailler. Bryce refusa poliment l'invitation à rester manger, comme il n'avait pas prévenu son foyer.

-"Merci de ton aide. Et merci beaucoup, de ne pas avoir posé de question." fit le blond avec un ton reconnaissant.

Bryce esquissa un sourire avant de lui répondre :

-"De rien, et puis, si je dois savoir certaines choses, je préfère que ça soit de toi et selon ta volonté."

Puis d'une main d'abord hésitante puis confiante il tendit sa main au blond qui l'empoigna après deux secondes d'hésitation.

Les deux garçons se quittèrent, se rendant bien compte qu'une amitié venait de se créer.


	11. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : **

* * *

_Les deux garçons se quittèrent, se rendant bien compte qu'une amitié venait de se créer._

* * *

Cette évidence, ils s'en seront rendus compte tous les deux. Il n'y avait pas besoin de clarifier les choses, ils le savaient.

En quittant la maison, Bryce avait finalement reconnu son subit intérêt, il comprenait qu'il devait l'aider à s'en sortir autant qu'il le devait. Peut-être que la raison de tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui était simplement le flair d'une amitié, une volonté de devenir ami avec lui ?

Axel était toujours derrière la porte, entrain de faire un bilan des choses qu'il y a dans sa tête : ce garçon là, il était typiquement le profil d'un ami qu'il avait besoin : quelqu'un de confiance, de bienveillant et sans jugement préalable. Peut-être était ce là, l'occasion de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un de son age, à un ami ?

Percival Travis n'ayant rien manqué, décida de lancer la conservation avec le garçon qu'il héberge :

-"Je suis content de voir que tu t'ouvres aux autres, c'est bien déjà. Bon celui-là, est un cas un peu à part, la mise en confiance a été plus facile."

-"M'ouvrir aux autres, c'est un peu prématuré, comme vous l'avez dit, Bryce est une exception.

Travis perdit peu à peu son sourire face à la réponse du blond, les choses allaient vraiment lentement s'arranger.

-"Je vois, j'imagine que tu lui as un peu parlé de ce que tu as vécu."

-"Non."

Percival écarquilla les yeux, suite à cette réponse d'un ton plutôt ferme. L'adulte savait reconaître les _non_, et celui-là, c'était ni un _non_ pour dire _pas trop_, ni un _non_ pour dire_ pas vraiment_ mais un _non_ qui disait pas _du tout_.

-"Comment ça se fait ? Et du coup, tu as esquivé vaguement le sujet concernant ta présence ici ?"

-"Il ne m'a pas posé des questions."

Percival vit les orbes de ces yeux être à deux doigts de sortir : Comment diable, pouvait-on ne pas s'interroger sur le fait qu'un élève vit chez son conseiller d'éducation ? Il respectait le fait que l'argenté est accepté plus qu'il n'a eu à lui demander, mais quand même, il aurait peu être un peu plus curieux quand même.

-"Axel. Je ne vais pas te demander si ça c'est bien passé, je connais la réponse et de toute façon tu me mentirais le cas contraire. Mais laisse moi te dire ceci : Je ne resterais pas sans rien faire ou plutôt sans rien dire, si la situation dérape avec les autres. Je comprend que tu as besoin de temps pour en parler et je respecte le fait que tu souhaite que personne d'autres que les professeurs ne soient avertis de cela, que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'appitoie sur ton sort, mais je ne peux rester sans rien faire non plus. Du coup, je te le redis, si ça dégénère, je te demanderais de leur expliquer, si tu ne veux pas, je le ferais."

Il s'avança devant le blond qui arborait une mine chagrineuse, et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, s'abaissant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Tu n'as que trop souffert Axel. Et j'en ai que trop vu avec Camélia, concernant des élèves... mes élèves qui étaient dans un désarroi total."

Le blond acquiessa en silence avant de sécher quelques larmes qui perlèrent sur le coin de ses yeux, il regagna le salon pour ranger ses affaires avant d'aller prendre sa douche. Percival soupira :

-"Décidémment, les choses allaient lentement s'arranger pour lui."

Du côté de l'argenté, il ne s'attarda que très peu sur la pluie de questions qui s'abattaient sur lui. Claude lui n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas besoin de demander car il connaissait déjà la réponse, se fut la même chose pour un autre roux, qui avait commencé à en discuté avec l'argenté, sans accord trouvé.

Pendant deux semaines, les choses sont restés dans la continuité de cette journée. Bryce a décidé naturellement de manger avec Axel, il se doutait que Kevin et pas mal de la troupe d'Inazuma Japon devait l'appeller _le traître_ lui aussi, mais il s'en moquait, de temps à autre, Claude, Isabelle et Dave venaient mangé avec lui. Ainsi il ne négligeait pas ses amis de l'école du Soleil. Il avait bien vu au regard de Xavier, qu'il serait venu lui aussi, si Axel avait confessé la vérité à quelqu'un, peut-être cela viendra.

Si on considérait que dans ces deux semaines, le calme était revenu, alors avec ce qu'il va suivre on pouvait dire que c'était le calme avant la tempête.

Le jeudi après-midi, en cours d'EPS, dernier cours de la journée. La classe était actuellement dans un cycle de handball. Après l'échauffement et l'initiation à des tactiques typiques de ce sport, vint la mise en pratique en différents matchs. Bien sûr aucun enseignants n'avait refait la gaffe du professeur de physique-chimie, Axel et Kevin étaient placés dans deux équipes différentes.

Peut-être qu'il s'agissait là de l'erreur à ne pas faire ? Puisque ces deux équipes allaient devoir s'affronter...

Le match entre leur deux équipes débutaient, il ne fallait pas longtemps à l'argenté pour se rendre compte que dans la disposition de marquage, c'était Kevin qui marquait Axel.

-"Je sens que cet abruti va faire une connerie" se murmura-t-il à lui même.

Et c'est précisemment ce qu'il se passa, quelques minutes plus tard, Axel qui s'apprêtait à recevoir une balle se fit violemment dégager par Kevin, qui avait bien ammorcé son coup pour le projeter au sol.

Evidemment la réaction du professeur, au courant de toutes les tensions de la classe ne se fit pas attendre :

-"Dragonfly ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ?"

-"Désolé monsieur." fit le rose avec un ton moqueur "Dans mon souvenir, il tenait plus sur ces jambes." tout en jetant en regard un provocateur sur le blond à terre qui avait les poings serrés contre son short.

-"Oui monsieur. Kevin n'a pas fait exprès, à se demander si il n'y a pas de l'éxagération un peu." pousuivit Nathan qui se trouvait dans la même équipe que le métisse au cheveux rose."

Sur le côté, cette réaction inquiétait un peu Bryce, il sentait que les choses allaient dégérer c'était évident. Il détourna le regard sur les autres et pu voir que Jude n'avait pas une mine jovial, de toute évidence, l'ancien stratège avait ressenti le même pressentiment.

Ce dernier match avait fini par se conclure, le jeu physique de Kevin ne s'était guère estompé, il semblerait que le rose est atteint la limite de ce qu'il pouvait supporté. Le passage dans les vestiaires promettait.

Alors que tout le monde commença à se rhabiller difficilement, Kevin semblait avoir atteint sa colère, il se dirigea vers le blond qui se changeait, ce dernier ne put anticiper la bousculade de l'autre.

-"Alors Blaze ? Qu'est ce que tu nous as fait sur le terrain ? La ligue pro ça t'a rendu plus faible que tu ne l'étais déjà ou quoi ?".

-"Fous moi la paix Kevin, ça ne sert à rien que l'on parle ensemble." répondit le blond, les poings qui commençaient à se serrer.

-"Non mon pote, je t'explique" commença le rose en le bousculant à nouveau "J'ai pu tenir jusque là, mais maintenant, ça suffit. Qu'est ce que tu viens foutre là, hien ? Tu viens foutre le bordel c'est ça ?"

-"Tu n'y es pas du tout."

-"Bon Kevin, pas besoin de te faire un dessin pour savoir que ça ne sert à rien ce que tu fais là." intervint Bryce, dans un ton plus froid qu'habituellement.

-"Euh l'albinos, je t'ai pas causé, et je te conseille de la fermer aussi."

Bryce voulu répliquer mais une main se posa sur son épaule, il croisa le regard de Xavier qui l'incita à ne pas le faire, tandis que Nathan semblait arriver pour bloquer sa marche.

-" Tu baisses les yeux en plus, sérieux, comment quelqu'un puisse être aussi lâche ? C'est hallucinant. Tu es pathétique mon pauvre, ta soeur doit avoir honte d'avoir une grosse merde aussi minable comme grand frère !"

La phrase de trop. Axel écrasa sans vergogne ni retenu son poing contre la face de Kevin.

Evidemment le rosé n'attendait que ça, il répliqua contre le blond avant de lui frapper brutalement au nez.

C'était la cohu générale, l'immaturité faisait que tout le monde entourait la scène, empêchant quiconque à l'arrière d'arrêter la bagarre.

Kevin frappa une troisième fois Axel au visage l'envoyant au sol, il commença à le rouer de coups de pieds jusqu'à ce que Jack Wallside vint retenir Kevin, qui malgré le fait qu'il a toujours été plus intimidant que lui, n'arriva pas à se débattre. Jude quant à lui vint aider à remonter le blond lui demandant si ça allait et de se calmer. Axel ne sortit pas un mot, il quitta le vestiaire sans attente, malgré ses quelques blessures.

Tandis que les autres reprenaient ce qu'ils faisaient, Bryce rangea à son tour ses affaires, avant de récupérer le sac du blond qu'il avait laissé. Au vu de son état, Axel serait sûrement à l'infirmerie.


	12. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

* * *

_Tandis que les autres reprenaient ce qu'ils faisaient, Bryce rangea à son tour ses affaires, avant de récupérer le sac du blond qu'il avait laissé. Au vu de son état, Axel serait sûrement à l'infirmerie._

* * *

Il quitta le vestiaire, portant deux sacs sur les épaules. Il put voir du regard, l'enseignant réprimandé Kevin, il décida de s'arrêter pour en écouter un peu la conversation qui s'apprêtait à se dérouler :

-"Une bagarre ! J'imagine que votre jeu violent c'était aussi dans votre petit projet non ?"

-"Monsieur." fit Nathan "C'est Axel qui a commencé à mettre le premier coup."

-"Après que vous l'ayez bien provoqué" rétorqua Jude "Et puis Kevin, tu lui as bien rendu, 4 coups poings et plusieurs coups de pieds, voir plus si Jack ne t'avait pas arrêté."

-"J'ai les nerfs à cause de lui depuis 2 ans." commença le rose "Essayez de savoir ce que ça fait quand un gars que vous admiriez, qui était votre pote, vous laissez sans nouvelle du jour au lendemain, ça vous foutrez pas dans une haine pas croyable ?"

-"Non. Encore moins quand on sait les raisons de son silence, vous auriez pu essayer de discuter au lieu de régler ça comme ça, vous avez quelle âge enfin ?! Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'en informe Travis sur le champ, et je pense qu'il vous éclaira les esprits en plus du savon qu'il va vous passer. Vous avez de la chance qu'il soit occupé ce soir, car vous y aurez eu le droit dès maintenant."

-"Quels sont les raisons ? Dites les nous !" firent les 4 élèves dans une synchro à moitié réussi.

-"Ce n'est pas à moi que vous auriez dû poser cette question. C'était à lui de se confier à vous, ses amis, mais maintenant c'est raté. Je laisse monsieur Travis vous les dire demain, vous pourrez bien attendre une journée de plus. Vous pouvez y aller."

L'enseignant leur tourna le dos, Bryce décida de poursuivre sa route vers l'infirmerie. Tout serait donc éclairci demain. En attendant, il devait ramener un sac.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne remarqua personne à l'intérieur. Surpris, il frappa à la porte pour parler avec l'infirmière, quand il expliqua vaguement la situation, quelle ne fut pas sa réaction quand il entendit la réponse :

-"Euh, désolé mais votre ami n'est pas venu."

-"Vous êtes sûr ?" fit l'argenté interloqué "Il est bien ammoché, il aurait du venir."

-"Certain. Personne n'est venu depuis 16 heure. Je vais prévenir ses parents."

-"Inutile. Je pense qu'ils sont déjà au courant."

L'infirmière décida tout de même de passer le coup de téléphone, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-"Il m'a confirmé qu'il était avec eux, ils s'en occupent."

L'argenté esquissa un sourire, il en fallait peu pour gober un mensonge à cette infirmière semble-t-il. Au moins, ça confirmait qu'il était chez lui. Il salua l'infirmière avant de repartir vers son foyer.

-"Quelle tête brulée celui-là." marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son foyer il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire, il prit rapidement une douche avant d'enfiler des vétêments plus décontractés. Selon lui, le blond était chez lui, chez Percy Travis plutôt, devait-il s'y rendre ? Il décida de lui rendre que demain.

Vers 19 heures 30, son subconsicent lui avait conseillé de prendre néanmoins son repas plutôt que les autres, c'est ce qu'il s'apprêta à faire, quand une pensée d'effroi se manifesta dans son esprit. Et si il arriva quelque chose à Axel ? Et si tous ces abrutis avaient réussi à le faire craqué ? Il s'en voudrait, de ne pas avoir été assez là, de l'avoir laissé partir seul. Ni une, ni deux, il fit demi-tour, avant même d'avoir mangé quelque chose, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il prit le sac de sport du blond avant de se rendre chez le conseiller d'éducation du lycée Raimon, tout en prenant soin d'informer Aquilina Schiller pour éviter une crise de panique comme la dernière fois.

Quand il arriva devant la demeure de Travis, il sonna au portail mais cette fois, sans réponse. Après plusieurs tentatives espacées d'une quinzaine de secondes, il enjamba le portail avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il toqua plusieurs fois, avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit dévoilant un blond, un cocard entourait son oeil droit, tandis que son nez gardait toujours les signes des coups qu'il avait prit, la physionomie du blond était à la fois fatigué et dévasté.

-"Désolé de déranger. Je... Je viens te ramener ton sac de sport, tu l'avais oublié." marmonna l'argenté.

-"Mer..Merci" balbutia le blond, séchant comme il pouvait d'éventuelles perlettes sur le coin des yeux ?"

-"Tu es seul ?" demanda l'argenté, surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit.

-"Oui, monsieur Travis devait partir d'urgence voir sa fille, il reviendra dans la soirée."

L'argenté perçut, une odeur, ressemblant à de la cuisson.

-"Tu n'as pas mangé ?" interrogea-t-il.

-"Non. Je mange plus vers 20 heures, je suis assez tardif, pourquoi ? Toi tu manges à 19 heures pour te coucher à 19 heures 30." fit le blond avec un sourire espiègle, voulant sans succès câché sa détresse.

Bryce peu convaincu répondit quand même avec un ton similaire :

-"Habituellement oui, bien que là : Ramener ton sac s'imposait, donc je n'ai pas mangé."

-"Tu veux manger avec moi ?"

L'argenté fut prit de cours. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, la dernière fois, il avait refusé, mais là, le temps qu'il rentre chez lui, il mangera à nouveau seul, donc l'idée d'avoir un peu de compagnie ne faisait pas de mal. Et puis comme ça, il pourrait essayer de discuter avec le blond sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé pendant ces deux années. Il avait quelques idées, quelques craintes sur ce qu'il avait enduré.

-"Je ne veux pas déranger ?" répondit l'argenté afin de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste.

-"Tu sais je ne suis pas trop du genre à proposer des choses qui ne me plaisent pas quand j'ai le choix de ne pas les proposer donc si je te le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas." répondit le blond avec un clin d'oeil.

-"Tiens, ça me rappelle des choses tout ça." fit-il en échappant un léger rire.

-"Plus sérieusement, j'avais préparé quelque chose pour monsieur Travis, donc j'ai de quoi manger pour toi aussi ne t'en fais pas, après j'aurais qu'à refaire quelque chose pour lui."

-"Et bien, comme c'est si gentiment proposé, j'accepte."

Il suivit donc son hôte jusque dans la cuisine, de là il pouvait voir le repas qui était préparé : plusieurs sushis ainsi que du riz avec des légumes. Il aida donc Axel à mettre la table avant de s'installer à côté de lui.

Le blond posé la nourriture sur la table, puis servit les deux assiettes. Bryce commenca à manger, trouvant tout cela agréablement bon.

-"Tu cuisines bien, toi. Ca me change de d'habitude."

Le blond prit une teinte légèrement rose, il avait vraiment du mal avec les compliments :

-"La nourriture de l'école du Soleil est si mauvaise que ça ?" balbulta-t-il.

-"Je pensais plutôt à celle du self de la cantine, mais c'est vrai que celle de l'école du Soleil n'est pas toujours un régal culinaire."

Ils poursuivirent leur discussion sur divers sujets, jusque dans la chambre d'Axel. L'argenté en profita pour observer le décors, la couleur de la chambre était d'un gris foncé, elle contenait de quoi faire pour un étudiant; bureau, lit, armoire, commode. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une chambre d'amis, réaménagée rapidement pour son arrivé.

Ils s'asseyèrent sur le lit. Bryce vit soudain une opportunité : comme Axel semblait être ouvert à la discussion, peut-être était-ce l'occasion pour lui de savoir la vérité. Il pesait le pour et le contre : d'un côté il lui avait fait dit qu'il ne le forcerait pas, mais de l'autre, il pensait qu'en le laissant se confier à lui, il agirait en ami. C'était un dure dilemme mais Bryce avait finalement fait un choix :

-"Tu sais Axel ? J'ai su depuis le début qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, il y a certains signes sur ton visage qui ne mentaient pas, je ne veux pas te forcer à me parler, mais je crois que pour que tu avances tu as besoin d'évacuer cela."


	13. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

* * *

_-"Tu sais Axel ? J'ai su depuis le début qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, il y a certains signes sur ton visage qui ne mentaient pas, je ne veux pas te forcer à me parler, mais je crois que pour que tu avances tu as besoin d'évacuer cela."_

* * *

Le blond se redressa d'un bond c'était précisemment la situation qu'il ne voulait pas, mais l'occasion qu'il lui fallait, que devait-il choisir ?

-"Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai vécu. Crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir."

-"C'est vrai, je n'ai pas idée mais je peux comprendre et bien au contraire enfaite, j'ai envi de savoir" rétorqua Bryce "Je veux t'aider. Je vais être franc, après l'altercation entre Kevin et toi, le prof de sport a dit que monsieur Travis allait révéler toute l'histoire, demain."

Axel commença à se raidir, serrant sa couette, de ses deux mains.

"Tu savais qu'il le ferait en cas de problèmes, c'est ça ?" poursuivit l'argenté "Peu importe, demain tout le monde le saura et il ne fait pas de doute que pas mal changeront de point de vue sur toi. Peut-être que ça va te paraître égoïste, mais se n'est pas comme ça que je veux le savoir, pas pour révéler les raisons expliquant ton absence et ta rupture de contact; moi si je veux le savoir, c'est pour t'aider à avancer, et c'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que tu me le dises."

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en regardant droit dans les yeux le blond, ce dernier vit ses joues prendre une teinture plus rose.

Les larmes commencèrent à dégouliner des yeux de l'ancien attaquant d'Inazuma Japon, ce dernier après une profonde inspiration et expiration, il se mit à parler :

-"Julia... ma soeur...est, elle est dans le coma. Ma soeur est dans le coma."

Axel fermit les yeux et serra les dents. Il l'avait dit, bien que le plus long et le pire restait à dire, il était enfin ouvert, prêt à tout raconté.

"Elle l'a déjà été, à cause d'un homme qui ne voulait pas que je joue un match, elle s'était réveillée après 1 an, mais là... elle ne se réveillera pas. Elle a été diagnostiqué d'un coma de type IV, le coma de type IV c'est le coma irréversible... En d'autre termes... la mort cérébrale..."

Le blond perdit tout contrôle et fonda en larmes, tout ce qu'il renflouait depuis, était en train de sortir sans retenue. L'argenté écarquilla les yeux, il avait imaginé des choses horribles, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'elles étaient possibles, et dire que Kevin a fait allusion à sa soeur, la blessure est peut-être plus ancrée...

-"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda-t-il, une main posé contre le bras gauche de l'attaquant, l'autre autour de ses épaules.

-"Après le FFI, j'ai poursuivi des études de médecine en Allemagne, on y a emmenagé, mon père, ma soeur et moi, au début tout allait pour le mieux, mais au bout de trois mois, tout a changé. Mon père était à l'hopital où il travaillait ce jour là, ma soeur était avec moi, à la maison."

Le blond reprit rapidement son soufle avant de poursuivre :

"Je révisais mes cours quand... quand j'ai entendu... une explosion. Je me suis empressé de me diriger vers l'origine du bruit et c'est là que je l'ai vu, inconsciente..., étalée au sol..., à côté de la gazinière. J'ai immédiatement prévenu les urgences et j'ai commencé à faire les premiers gestes de secours. J'ai ensuite embarqué avec l'ambulance. Mon père a été prévenu bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper du fait qu'elle était sa fille. Alors on a passé sept jours, assis, à attendre, à espérer... et à craindre. Puis lors du huitième jour, trois médecins nous ont demandé de les suivre, et c'est là qu'ils nous l'ont dit, qu'ils nous ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à la réveiller et que le coma de type IV était diagnostiqué. Elle était sous ma surveillance, tout s'est passé sous mes yeux, tout était de ma faute, si j'avais réagis à temps.."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que l'argenté avait plaqué son doigt contre ses lèvres, tandis qu'il essuya les larmes de son autre main :

-"Non ! Tu n'as pas à dire ça, personne ne peut te rendre responsable de ce qui s'est passé, c'est pas possible !"

-"Pourtant, tu ne crois pas si bien dire." balbuta le blond après avoir retiré le doigt qui bloquait sa bouche.

Bryce se figea, il sentait bien la suite arriver, il se reconcentra sur Axel et murmura avec hésitation :

-"Ton... ton père ?"

-"Après l'annonce, mon père s'est énervé après ses collègues, et c'est là où un médecin a prononcé les mots de trop : _Malheureusement nous sommes intervenus trop tard, les premiers gestes et soins efficaces ont été fait trop tard_. Mon père n'avait rien dit sur le coup, après avoir vu ma soeur, nous sommes repartis, pas un mot l'un à l'autre. Et puis,... en arrivant à la maison,.. il m'a hurlé dessus avant de me jeter contre un meuble, me tenant pour responsable, que j'avais agis trop tard, que j'aurais pu la sauver si au lieu d'avoir jouer au foot pendant tout ce temps, j'étais parti faire mes études. Il me l'a dit mot pour mot : _ta soeur est morte à cause de toi ! _Et, il avait raison, tout était de ma faute."

Axel s'effondra au sol, repensant à chaque détails à chaque coups durant cette scène, le barrage de larmes qu'il avait commencé à faire s'écroula tel un château de cartes.

Bryce vint le rattraper au sol et poursuivant ces questions de manière plus hésitante :

-"Que s'est il passé ensuite ?"

-" Mon père m'a renié, me traitant comme responsable, il m'a coupé tout revenu. J'étais à la rue, et avec ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai choisi d'arrêter l'école de médecine. Et c'est là, que, ma descente aux enfers a atteint un autre cap : Pour survivre, je suis tombé dans les milieux malfammés, j'ai commencé à voler, même à servir d'intermédiaire dans des trafics, je n'ai été qu'un enfoiré d'égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à s'en sortir sans voir le mal qu'il faisait : j'ai mis des commercants dans de mauvaises situations en leur volant leur caisse, j'ai contribué à l'intoxication de gamins. Ah un moment, j'ai fini par prendre conscience de tout ce mal, toujours trop tard comme d'habitude avec moi, et j'ai cherché une voie pour m'en sortir. J'ai compté sur la seule chose que je savais encore à peu près bien faire : jouer au foot. Malgré mon âge j'ai intégré la ligue pro, j'ai utilisé l'argent que je gagnais, pour vivre et rembourser des dettes du milieu. Puis monsieur Travis, est arrivé une fois, par hasard, et après lui avoir tout raconté il m'a offert la chance de sortir de ce gouffre."

-"Revenir à Inazuma ?"

-"Oui. Etudier au lycée Raimon, revoir mes ... mes amis, ceux que je n'avais pas pu contacter car je ne pouvais ni payer mon forfait ou encore moins, prendre l'avion. J'ai donc choisi par principe de quitter la ligue pro à la fin de la saison, et comme tu l'as vu, je leur ai donné la victoire avant de partir. J'avais remboursé au mieux ce que je devais, c'était l'occasion d'avoir un nouveau départ. Mais je devais affronter la colère de mes amis, et j'ai été lâche, Percival avait beau essayé d'arranger les choses j'étais au fond du gouffre, prêt à y rester, comme je le méritais. Après tout, ma soeur, l'abandon de mes amis, ma chute dans l'illégalité, c'était de ma faute. Mais j'ai reçu ce que je ne méritais pas, l'aide d'un ami : ton aide. Et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez."

Il avait fini, il avait dit tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ou presque tout. Les larmes coulèrent à flot, mais avec les dernières paroles, coulèrent aussi des larmes de joie.

Bryce maudissait le blond de se sentir responsable, pourquoi s'excuser ? pourquoi se sentir responsable, alors que c'est lui qui souffre le plus ?

-"Allez tais-toi. Si tu continues à te sentir responsable alors que tu ne l'es pas, je vais finir par te taper."

Et il fit la chose qu'il avait hésité, mais voulu, faire depuis le début : Il le prit dans ses bras. L'autre ne cacha pas sa surprise devant l'étreinte qui lui était livré. Bryce voulu apporter de la force maintenant qu'il avait atteint un tel niveau de faiblesse. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé, l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. L'un vidant ses larmes, l'autre lui donnant de la force.

Le blond finit par sécher les dernières gouttes à ses yeux et s'endormi dans les bras de Bryce, ce dernier le déposa sur son lit, avant de céder lui aussi dans le sommeil, de fatigue, se blottissant involontairement contre le torse d'Axel, qui instinctivement resserra ses bras contre lui.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le 11ème chapitre.**

**Le passé d'Axel et même l'arc "ligue pro", je me suis beaucoup inspiré de la fanfic "Je veux juste t'aimer "de InazumaBlaze (sur Wattpad)**** sur Mark et Axel (qui est très bien d'ailleurs). Du coup ce n'est pas totalement originale, pas mal d'idées venait d'elle.**

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensé sinon, de "la révélation". Etait ce bien décrit ? Etait ce d'un mortel ennui ? Peut-être un peu des deux ?**

**Bon, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé de la fin ? Alerte malaise dans le prochain chapitre ! J'aime tellement ce genre de situation.**

**N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis, merci d'avoir lu.**


	14. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : **

* * *

_Le blond finit par sécher les dernières gouttes à ses yeux et s'endormi dans les bras de Bryce, ce dernier le déposa sur son lit, avant de céder lui aussi dans le sommeil, de fatigue, blottit contre le torse d'Axel, qui instinctivement resserra ses bras contre lui._

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans sa cuisine, Percival Travis préparait le petit-déjeuner. Il en avait profité pour boire une tasse de café, au vu de l'heure tardive à laquelle il était rentré, il avait besoin de se maintenir éveillé, surtout avec ce qu'il l'attendait aujourd'hui.

Il avait déjà annoncé à Axel, qu'en cas d'incident, il interviendrait, il savait que cela réglerait pas mal de problèmes si se n'est, la culpabilité du blond vis à vis de ce qu'il s'est passé. Il comptait tout de même discuter de cela avec lui, voir si ils pouvaient trouver une solution qui arrangerait les choses, sans le brusquer pour autant.

6 heures 15. Il savait qu'Axel se réveillait et se levait vers 6 heures si ce n'est moins. Il décida donc d'aller dans sa chambre pour lui parler, nul doute qu'il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir l'une des plus grandes surprises quand il ouvrit la porte.

Il voyait Axel, allongé sur son lit, encore en pantalon et en t-shirt, mais se n'était pas forcément ce qui était le plus étonnant : il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, dans les bras d'Axel. Un autre garçon, la tête et le haut du corps, posé sur le buste du blond. Un garçon aux cheveux blancs, vétu d'une chemise et d'un jean, un garçon que Percival connaissait et commençait à voir plus souvent, et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas changé : Bryce Withingale.

Percival avait les yeux écarquillés, on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'attendait à cela de ci-tôt : Axel avec un garçon dans ses bras, qu'il serrait fort comme si il voulait que rien ni personne ne puisse l'enlever de lui. Très vite la surprise dans son visage se transforma en un petit sourire espiègle. Il ne fallait pas être une lumière ou analyser la scène pour voir qu'ils s'étaient endormis l'un sur l'autre sans s'en rendre compte. Il était évident que le réveil allait garantir beaucoup de gêne, et que le conseiller d'éducation allait de voir se retenir de rire très certainement.

-"Excusez moi de vous déranger !" fit l'adulte avec une voix plutôt forte.

Les deux formes se raidirent et grognèrent quelque chose d'inaudible, avant d'ouvrir les yeux simultanément. A partir de là, impossible de dire lequel était le plus rouge piment des deux.

-"Euh...désolé ! Comme tu t'étais endormis, je t'ai posé dans ton lit, et... je crois que je me suis endormi juste après.." fit Bryce, toujours aussi rouge pivoine, se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

-"Inutile d'être aussi gêné" initia Percival avec un ton gentiment moqueur "Je vous accorderai plus d'intimité maintenant."

-"Non !" s'écrièrent les deux concernés en coeur, avant de se regarder, le visage toujours aussi rouge.

-"Ce...ce n'est pas ...ce que vous croyez monsieur Travis" finit par articuler Axel.

-"Si vous le dites. Bref, je pense que l'on doit discuter de beaucoups de choses, notamment d'un cours de sport hier soir. Je vous attend en bas, ne tardez pas."

Après ses mots, Percival avait déserté la chambre, laissant les deux garçons, remplis de gêne et de honte, un silence tout aussi gênant commença à s'installer entre ces deux regards soutenus.

-"Encore désolé !" commença l'argenté "Je.. c'est de ma faute."

-"Je peux en dire autant, j'aurais pu choisir un autre endroit pour m'endormir que...tes bras." répondit le blond, ayant détourné le regard, de honte.

Ils finirent par descendre dans la cuisine, préférant mettre une pause à cette discussion pour le moins, gênante. Arrivés en bas, Percy avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, ajoutant une nouvelle portion au vu de cet invité pour le moins innatendu.

Ils s'asseyèrent puis les deux adolescents racontèrent la situation hier soir, du cours d'EPS à leur discussion nocturne. Ils ne manquèrent aucun détails, Axel se raidit rapidemment quand la discussion arriva au sujet de sa soeur, sachant ce qui risquait de se passer ensuite. A la fin de leur explication, leur joues avaient repris quelques teintures rouges quand ils expliquèrent comment tout cela a fini.

-"Tu as finalement réussi à en parler, Axel, c'est très bien tout ça. " commença l'homme, avec un sourire aux lèvres, ce qu'il attendait désespérement venait enfin de se produire.

Axel ne répondit rien de plus qu'un hochement de tête.

"Tu comptes en parler aux autres, maintenant ?" questionna l'adulte.

Là aussi aucune réponse, le blond avait baissé la tête. Si tout le monde l'apprenait il allait avoir des regards apitoyant, ou pire des jugements. L'afflût de compassion ne l'intéressait pas. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire que lui, ce n'était pas surprenant.

"Je vais donc m'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais faire en sorte que personne ne vienne te prendre la tête avec cela, sans forcément détailler tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé. J'irais à l'essentiel."

Le petit-déjeuner repris son cours, Bryce n'avait prononcé aucun mot, il avait naturellement rien à faire ici, c'était déjà par insistance de monsieur Travis qu'il déjeuna, inutile de s'immiscer plus dans leur vie privé.

-"Bien. Vu l'heure, je pense que tu devrais aller te préparer Axel. Bryce ? J'imagine que tu n'as pas tes affaires scolaire alors rassembles éventuellement ce que tu as, je te ramène chez toi."

L'argenté ne répondit rien, et fila chercher sa veste et mettre ses chaussures. Tandis qu'Axel remonta dans sa chambre se changer.

Bryce embarqua avec Percival, en voiture, qui prit la direction de l'orphelinat. Durant la route, l'argenté regardait la fenêtre, il comptait bien se faire tout petit par rapport à cet incident.

-"Alors ? Comment as-tu réussi à faire parler Axel ? On ne peut pas dire que se soit quelque chose de simple à faire, j'en sais quelque chose, surtout que vous ne vous connaissez depuis pas si longtemps que ça quand on y repense" débuta l'adulte afin de briser le silence qui règnait.

-"Je lui ai demandé, tout simplement." répondit rapidement le plus jeune.

-"Rien que ça ? C'est surprenant ! Mais dis moi, tu semblais bien avoir compris qu'il lui ait été arrivé quelque chose, mais tu n'es pas du genre à te mêler des affaires des autres alors pourquoi lui as-tu demandé ?"

Bryce dégluttit légèrement, après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, l'idée de reparler de tout ça ne lui convenait pas forcément :

-"Une curiosité, j'imagine."

-"Je ne te pensais pas curieux, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est très bien de ta part, de lui avoir donné un coup de main, et ce n'est pas forcément le conseiller d'éducation qui parle quand je te dis ça."

Il ne répondit rien, acquiessant légèrement de la tête. Une fois arrivé à l'orphelinat, il croisa le regard interrogateur de ses amis qui commençaient à partir mais ne s'attarda pas davantage. Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, là, il prit son uniforme puis parti à la douche se laver.

Une fois préparé, il se dirigea seul vers le lycée. Sur la route il en profita pour se faire une petite réflexion sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer cela ? Comment il avait pu trouver le moyen de s'endormir ainsi ? Il repensa aussi à la honte qu'il avait maintenant : dormir dans les bras d'un autre garçon, certe un ami, pour finir découvert par le conseiller d'éducation de son lycée, il fallait le faire. Il manquerait plus que Travis soit bavard de cela avec certains professeurs dans le futur, et là, il serait sûr d'atteindre le seuil maximum sur l'échelle de la honte. Heureusement que jusqu'à présent Axel n'est pas du genre moqueur, car là il aurait touché le gros lot...

Il arriva devant la grille du lycée, la sonnerie avait retenti depuis environ 10 minutes, il en profita donc pour presser le pas jusqu'à croiser une tête blonde qu'il connaissait bien, à l'entrée du batiment, adosser contre un mur.

-"Axel. Tu n'es pas en cours ?" demanda-t-il, assez surpris.

-"Non. Monsieur Travis m'a dit d'attendre ici, tout comme toi, il veut parler aux autres avant."

-"Tu te demandes comment tu vas devoir réagir quand tu vas rentrer en salle c'est ça ?"

Axel avait relevé la tête, l'argenté lui avait oté les mots de la bouche.

"Tu sais" reprit Bryce "Tu n'es pas le seul à te demander ça. C'est vrai après tout, moi aussi je me demande comment réagir aux regards des autres quand je vais entrer avec toi."

-"Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour qu'il n'y ait pas cette situation."

-"Maintenant c'est loupé, surtout que tout le monde doit être proche de le savoir."

Il ne répondit rien, au bout de deux minutes ils décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc près de la salle, l'argenté en profita pour ramener deux briques de jus de fruit provenant d'un distributeur.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement de ce sujet avant de dériver sur divers faits. Puis la routine de ces quelques minutes se brisa quand Percival ouvrit la porte, le visage impassible jusqu'à se transformer en un sourire réconfortant à l'intention d'Axel. L'adulte fit un mouvement de tête qui indiquait clairement qu'ils devaient entrer.


	15. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 : **

_Ils discutèrent tranquillement de ce sujet avant de dériver sur divers faits. Puis la routine de ces quelques minutes se brisa quand Percival ouvrit la porte, le visage impassible jusqu'à se transformer en un sourire réconfortant à l'intention d'Axel. L'adulte fit un mouvement de tête qui indiquait clairement qu'ils devaient entrer._

Il fallait le faire maintenant. Il devait le faire. Il devait rentrer dans cette salle de cours et faire face à ce qu'il trouvera. Pour Bryce, il devait s'attendre à devoir donner des explications à ses amis sur divers questions comme : Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormis à l'orphelinat hier soir ? Ou encore : Pourquoi tu ne viens que maintenant en cours ? Il devra bien y répondre mais pour le moment, il devait aider le blond à faire les quelques pas dans cette salle sous possiblement pas mal de regards.

-"Allez Axel on doit y aller maintenant." fit l'argenté avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Le blond acquiessa silencieusement puis suivit l'argenté vers la salle de cours tout en jetant leurs briques de jus de fruits vides à la poubelle.

Ils étaient à présent devant la porte, Bryce posa une main sur son épaule pour lui donner un peu de courage, puis décida de franchir la porte en premier.

Il avait franchi la porte. il pouvait sentir tous les regards portés sur lui avant de se tourner instantanément vers son camarade à côté de lui qui l'avait immédiatement suivi, le visage impassible. L'argenté en profita pour scruter vaguement tous les regards; comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les amis d'Axel alignèrent une tête abasourdi et choqué tandis que Kevin n'avait pas osé lever les yeux, pris de honte certainement.

Ils finirent leur petit chemin jusqu'à une place vers le fond de la classe, les regards ont fini par s'estomper, et le cours de français pu continuer, bien que personne semblait réellement prendre intérêt, la professeur elle-même, se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir l'intention de ses élèves, tous pris par les révélations qui leur furent donnés.

La sonnerie indiquant la fin de cours retentit, mettant fin à l'ennui qui s'y était installé. Tout le monde rangea donc ses affaires pour ensuite se diriger vers leur prochain cours. Les deux derniers arrivés en profitèrent pour échanger des mots à ce sujet.

-"Et bien, ça ne sait pas trop mal passé, non ?" murmura l'argenté à l'attention de son voisin.

-"C'est vrai, j'espère en finir rapidemment avec ça quand même." répondit le blond, avec la même intonation.

Ils se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le prochain cours, ce dernier se déroula sans encorche, il semblerait que tout le monde reprenait sa concentration petit à petit.

Le midi, Axel et Bryce furent rejoint par les habituels de l'école du Soleil qui avaient demandé si ils pouvaient se joindre à eux avant de s'asseoir, Claude ne manqua pas son coup pour savoir où était passé son meilleur ami.

-"Alors Bryce, qu'est ce que tu as fait hier soir et ce matin ? Tu n'as pas dormi à l'internat, on t'a vu arrivé quand on partait, où tu étais passé ?"

L'argenté dégluttit légèremment et ses joues prirent une teinte rose, tout cela imité par le blond qui connaissait bien la réponse. Dire qu'ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre n'étaient dans le projet d'aucun des deux.

Claude comme les autres d'ailleurs, ne manqua pas de voir le point commun entre les deux garçons, instinctivement un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Pas besoin de me répondre, j'ai deviné la réponse." fit-il avec un ton taquin.

Cette remarque n'arrangea pas les rougeurs des deux garçons qui se regardèrent gênés, ils n'avaient jamais pleinement parlé de cela, mais nul doute que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel et qui n'importait pas, pour aucun des deux.

-"Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?" finit par bredouiller Bryce, dans la même gêne qu'il se trouvait.

-"Rien mon pote. On en causera plus tard." termina-t-il en tapant amicalement sur son épaule.

Ils changèrent de sujet pour dériver sur un éternel réquisitoire de Claude contre les cours, avant d'en arriver à parler de football, évidemment.

Après ce repas, aux discussions plus joyeuse que les cours du matin, le petit groupe se leva pour poser les plateaux et poursuivre leur discussion sur un banc. Alors qu'il papotait tranquillement, ils virent chacun une masse d'ados dont ils reconnaissaient tous se diriger vers eux, les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon. Les regards n'étaient pas noirs comme ils furent auparavant, la plupart avaient la tête baissée, assez honteux de leur comportemnt. Mais là où on pourrait s'attendre à ce que se soit Mark qui tienne le rôle de porte-parole, c'est un métisse aux cheveux roses qui s'avança devant Axel.

-"Euh Axel. On imagine bien que t'as pas forcément envi de nous parler, mais je pense qu'on a des choses à te dire, tout ensemble. Si tu veux bien nous accorder un peu de temps, même si... même si on ne l'a pas vraiment mérité." fit Kevin, baissant la tête, incapable de le regarder en face, au fond de lui, il craignait que le blond refuse de lui pardonner tout ce qu'il lui a dit et fait.

Il échangea un bref regard avec l'argenté qui l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête à y aller. Il se leva et suivit donc ses anciens coéquipers vers un endroit plus calme. Pendant ce temps, Claude en profita pour discuter avec Bryce à part, il le conduisit donc vers un endroit plus isolé avant d'engager la discussion.

-"Tant mieux que ça s'arrange pour lui, je suis pas forcément du genre compatissant avec ceux que je ne connais pas, mais perdre sa soeur et se faire renier, ça le place dans une situation que nous, orphelins, on ne peut que comprendre."

-"Ouah Claude ! Je suis étonné par autant de sagesse en toi, ravi de voir que finalement tu ne penses pas que à ta petite personne." fit Bryce, dans un ton qui ne cacha pas sa réelle surprise.

-"Oh ça va ! Je ne suis pas totalement égoïste quand même, surtout que bon, c'est quand même le futur locataire de l'école du soleil, ou celui qui me prendra mon meilleur pote, au choix."

"Pardon ?" se racla Bryce, qui n'a pas compris les mots de son ami.

-"Bah quoi, je pense que c'est plus un secret vous deux maintenant ?" répondit Claude avec un ton taquin "Tu ne vois pas où je voulais en venir ? Vraiment tu n'as un cerveau que pour les cours parfois toi !"

-"T'insinues quoi enfaite ? Que l'on sort ensemble ?"

-"Tu es entrain de me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? Tu n'es pas là ce matin avec nous, tu arrives avec lui après, tu avais pris très tôt sa défense, et tu n'as même pas dormi à l'orphelinat hier soir, inutile d'avoir une illumination pour faire le lien."

-"Mais nous ne sommes qu'amis !" rétorqua l'argenté, qui commence visiblement à s'aggacer.

-"Réponse typique, bref mec, j'ai rien contre toi, tu peux être gay, je vais pas t'en vouloir, c'est ta vie, d'un côté ça me laisse la place."

Bryce resta silencieux, il n'avait jamais eu de relation jusqu'à présent, du coup, difficile pour lui de savoir exactement ce que c'était être amoureux, ou encore de se positionner sur son orientation, certe, la relation qu'ils entretenaient, avait donné des situations inhabituelles pour des amis comme par exemple, la nuit ensemble, hier soir.

"Tu m'as pas l'air convaincu Bryce, bref, admettons j'ai tort, tu as dormi où hier soir ?"

-"Hier soir ?" dégluttit Bryce tout en regardant légèrement le sol "J'ai dormis chez lui... puisqu'on a parlé e..., et j'ai passé la nuit dans ... dans une chambre d'ami."

-"Mais oui. Bien sûr. Je suis peut-être un peu idiot parfois, mais je te connais depuis toujours, et tu baisses toujours les yeux quand tu mens !"

Bryce lui lança un regard noir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le rouquin puisse être aussi énervant en étant autant perspicace.

"Tu as dormi avec lui ?! Oh bah oui c'est forcément ça vu ta tête, vous ne perdez pas de temps vous deux !" s'exclama Claude, ravi de la situation où il pouvait charrier son ami qui d'habitude le remballait sans problème.

-"Pas besoin de crier si fort ! Tu ne veux pas faire une annonce tant que tu y es ?!" s'énerva Bryce, le visage rouge de gêne, face à la situation.

-"Arrête tu sais très bien que j'en serais capable, mais enfin, désolé de te le dire, mais vu ta gêne, la situation n'avait rien d'habituel pour deux amis. Et puis, si tu ne ressens rien dis moi : toi qui t'intéressais à rien, pourquoi tu t'es intéressé à son cas ? Prend pas ça comme un reproche, mais je crois que tout le monde est étonné que "le glacial "Bryce Withingale, soit devenu aussi... chaleureux."

-"Je ne sais pas. J'avais le sentîment que je devais l'aider, que c'était quelqu'un de bien, un subit intérêt. Peut être aussi l'envi de le connaître lui qui était si mystérieux, et de devenir ami avec." répondit le concerné, perdant quelques rougeurs avant de mieux les regagner par la prochaine remarque.

"Tu veux mon avis d'expert en sentiments, Bryce ?" marmonna Claude avec un ton gentiment moqueur. "Je crois plutôt que tu es amoureux de lui."


	16. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : **

* * *

_"Tu veux mon avis d'expert en sentiments, Bryce ?" marmonna Claude avec un ton gentiment moqueur. "Je crois plutôt que tu es amoureux de lui."_

* * *

Un peu plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis la réconciliation entre Axel et ses coéquipiers d'Inazuma Japon, une période où sa vie a pu s'améliorer. Pour Bryce, durant ce temps, il pensa plusieurs fois à ce que lui avait dit Claude, ses paroles lui tourmentaient la vie, surtout que le roux n'hésita pas à lui lancer quelques pics de temps à autre, le relançant à ce sujet. Les circonstances n'ont pas joué en sa faveur non plus, même si maintenant, le blond avait retrouvé tous ses amis, il avait gardé un lien d'amitié très fort avec l'argenté. Après tout, contrairement aux autres, lui l'avait aidé à sortir du gouffre où il était plongé, c'est grâce à lui qu'il avait réussi, du moins quasiment pour le moment; Axel n'était pas et ne pouvait pas être ingrat à cela.

Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine vacances d'été, Bryce se retrouvait donc au bord d'un terrain, un vendredi soir, devant une traditionnelle partie de football. Il observait les deux équipes constituées de personnes qu'il connaissait bien maintenant; le rituel des week-end, où le petit groupe de l'école du soleil et d'Inazuma Japon se retrouvait pour disputer des parties amicales, ne s'était pas estompé. Le dernier match de la journée pris fin, puis chacun commença à repartir, il poursuivit donc son chemin pour rejoindre ses amis. Une fois cela fait, ils prirent le chemin en direction de l'école du soleil.

Alors qu'il avait fini de se restaurer et qu'il s'apprêtait à se coucher, le son de notification de téléphone l'interrompit. Il prit son téléphone, remarquant qu'il avait reçu un message d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien :

**| Axel **  
_-Salut Bryce. Désolé de te déranger, mais le week-end prochain, je pars deux jours dans un centre sportif de loisirs et comme je peux y aller avec quelqu'un, j'avais pensé avec toi, si tu es disponible bien sûr. Ca serait bien que tu me redises la réponse, bonne nuit._

Une réflexion s'installa en lui rapidement sur le fait d'accepter ou non : il lui suffisait de demander l'autorisation à madame Schiller qui accepterait probablement pour y aller et de plus, sortir un peu de leur quotidien à Inazuma ne fait pas de mal; mais d'un autre côté, il appréhendait la réaction de Claude, ce dernier allait avoir une occasion en or pour l'harceler à ce sujet une nouvelle fois. Peut être qu'il devrait refuser pour que son camarade au caractère flamboyant lui accorde un peu de répis.

Il décida d'attendre demain avant de répondre, s'accordant la nuit pour prendre une décision à ce sujet. Sa nuit fut relativement calme; après le réveil et le petit déjeuner habituel, il parti s'habiller et se laver avant de descendre dans le salon de l'orphelinat. Alors que certains s'initiaient à des parties de jeux vidéos, d'autres se contentaient de bavarder, lui avait élu domicile dans un fauteuil, légèrement à l'écart afin d'être tranquille. Il décida d'écouter de la musique en fond tout en regardant divers annecdotes sur son téléphone.

Alors qu'il ouvrit ouvrit sa boite de messagerie avant de relire le message d'Axel, il n'avait pas marqué qu'une paire d'yeux dorés lisait le message, ce n'est que son gloussement à la fin qui fit sursauter légèrement l'argenté.

-"Eh bien ! il te propose un week-end, ça devient sérieux entre vous !"

-"Claude ! Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de me harceler avec tes conneries ?" rétorqua Bryce, qui le fixa, non sans caché sa frustration.

-"Roh ! Rabat-joie, jamais content jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que ton petit week-end va te changer les esprits." marmonna le roux avec un éternel ton moqueur.

-"Je ne sais même pas si je vais y aller."

-"Ah bon ? C'est vrai que c'est mieux de rester ici au lieu d'aller t'amuser là-bas. Je ne te comprend pas là, une fois de plus." répondit Claude visiblement surpris par la réponse.

-"Je pense que je préfère passer mon week-end ici plutôt que d'y aller là bas, pour qu'après tu t'imagines des choses sur ce qu'il s'est passé une fois plus."

Bryce avait sorti sa réponse de manière assez sèche, il faut dire qu'il commençait gentiment à en avoir assez de son ami à ce sujet. Le fait qu'il ait aidé quelqu'un voulait-il forcément dire qu'il l'aimait ? A en croire Claude, ça voulait tout dire. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait perdu son sourire espiègle, pour finalement se lever et arborer pour l'une des premières fois, une expression très sérieuse, avant de prendre la parole :

-"Ne fais pas tes choix et ne façonne pas ta vie en fonction de ce que veulent les autres. C'est ta vie, si tu ne la mènes pas comme tu le veux ça revient à dire qu'elle ne t'appartient pas ! Et puis, que tu y ailles ou pas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'embêter à ce sujet tu sais."

Une fois cette tirade faite, le roux laissa seul l'argenté, encore abasourdi par des paroles sérieuses de sa part, probablement parmis les moins idiotes que Claude Beacons n'avait jamais prononcées. Après un moment il se résout à se lever et se dirigea vers le bureau de madame Schiller, afin de lui demander son autorisation.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour obtenir l'accord d'Acquilina qui connaissait le complexe sportif, sachait très bien que l'adolescent sous sa responsabilité ne risquait rien. Il ressortit donc dix minutes plus tard, un léger sourire se formait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il sortit son téléphone pour composer la réponse :

**| Bryce**  
_-Salut Axel. C'était pour te dire, que je veux bien aller avec toi à ce centre sportif si la proposition tient toujours; il faudrait voir comment on s'organise pour y aller. A bientôt._

Chose faite, il rangea son téléphone avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger pour prendre son déjeuner. Lorsqu'il prit place aux côtés de ses amis, il put remarquer les traits interrogateurs que le visage de Claude arborait; laissant à supposer qu'il se demandait qu'elle était la décision de Bryce. Ce dernier ne le laissa pas dans l'inconnu longtemps et lui révéla, à part, la réponse qu'il attendait.

La semaine s'écoula jusqu'au vendredi, en fin d'après-midi. Bryce rejoignait la demeure de Percival Travis avec son sac d'affaires, là où il avait rendez-vous avec Axel pour se diriger au centre sportif. Il arriva donc devant la maison où habitait son ami et se dirigea vers la porte. Après avoir indiqué sa présence par une légère pression sur la sonnette. Il salua le conseiller d'éducation qui lui permit d'entrer, avant de se diriger vers le salon. Là il prit place sur une chaise, déposant convenablement son sac au pied de cette dernière. Il put voir l'approche de la tête blonde avec qui se dirigea vers lui pour le saluer.

Les formalités faites, ils prirent tout deux leurs bagages afin de les déposer dans le coffre de la voiture avant d'embarquer dedans et de prendre la direction du complexe sportif.

Percival Travis déposa les deux adolescents au centre sportif. Après avoir rempli certains papiers, l'ancien sélectionneur d'Inazuma Japon, reparti, laissant les deux garçons pour leur week-end. La réceptionniste en profita pour énoncer ce qu'elle avait à dire en même temps qu'elle les conduisait à leur chambre.

-"Bien. Merci à vous deux d'être là. Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. Notre centre propose divers activités sportives, pas d'inscription nécessaire, vous allez là où voulez pour pratiquer ce que vous voulez. Si vous avez d'amples questions, n'hésitez pas, je serai au guichet."

Une fois cela dit, la réceptionniste ouvrit la chambre avant de tendre les clés de la chambre qu'Axel récupéra. La femme laissa les deux garçons qui rentrèrent dans leur chambre afin de poser leurs affaires.


	17. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 : **

* * *

_Une fois cela dit, la réceptionniste ouvrit la chambre avant de tendre les clés de la chambre qu'Axel récupéra. La femme laissa les deux garçons qui rentrèrent dans leur chambre afin de poser leurs affaires._

* * *

La chambre était de taille moyenne avec un amménagement standart, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classie. Deux lits simples : un de chaque côté de la pièce accompagné de sa table de chevet. La chambre disposait aussi d'un bureau, d 'une commode et d'une armoire. Il y avait une porte dissimulant une salle, probablement la salle de bain.

Ils posèrent leurs sacs, et commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires dans les meubles, tout en papotant joyeusement. Corvée faite, l'argenté s'asseya sur son lit tandis que le blond se dirigea vers le bureau, assez intrigué par un dépliant qui semblait s'y trouver.

-"C'est la liste de toutes les activités qu'il y a dans le centre." précisa Axel, coupant le léger silence introduit.

L'argenté, curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pourraient faire durant le week-end, décida d'aller regarder à son tour le dépliant, observant le papier derrière le blond qui énumérait les activités disponibles.

Il se trouva donc un petit moment derrière lui, ne se rendant pas compte de la grande proximité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, inconsciemment il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps d'Axel et respirer légèrement l'odeur qui dégageait de lui. Quand il s'en rendit compte, l'argenté prit une teinture rouge au niveau de ses joues, contrastant parfaitement avec ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers son sac, prétextant de chercher quelque chose, afin de pouvoir se défaire de cette situation très gênante.

Après avoir fini l'énumération des activtés, ils débattèrent légèrement concernant le choix du sport à faire et décida d'opter pour le VTT. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller se coucher, l'activité était à 8 heure, et il commençait déjà à se faire tard. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, chacun dans son lit cette fois ci.

Le matin fit sa venue et, sous l'adorable son strident du réveil, les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à se lever, pour se préparer à leur journée. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils prirent leur petit déjeuner avant de retourner dans leur chambre prendre tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la pratique à vélo.

Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin à travers le complexe, qui se situaient dans un milieu relativement naturel, bien entouré : Le centre était en pleine forêt, au bord d'une petite montagne; tandis qu'une rivière, avec des rapides, se trouvait à ses pieds. L'endroit avez beau être très populaire, il était assez calme, malgré l'important afflux de personnes qui s'y trouvait. La traversée jusqu'au hangar à vélo, les faisaient passer par un chemin montant au bord de la coline, après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils trouvèrent le garage en bois, tandis que le moniteur semblait commencer à rassembler les personnes désireuses de faire le sport. Arrivés pile à temps, semble-t-il, ils rejoignirent le groupe pour début la pratique sportive du matin.

Après être revenu de leur matinée sportive, les deux garçons s'écroulèrent de fatigue dans leur lit respectif, on ne peut pas dire que l'activité fut particulièrement reposante.

-"On devrait prendre une douche avant d'aller faire l'escalade, reste à savoir si on la prend maintenant ou après le déjeuner ?" proposa soudain Axel, tout en relevant la tête.

-"On peut faire ça maintenant, comme ça se sera fait, tu y vas le premier, faut que je regarde un truc sur mon téléphone."

-"Pas de soucis" termina le blond, qui parti aussitôt à la douche.

Tout en surfant sur son mobile, il repensa à certains moments qui se sont produit pendant le VTT, des moments de contact un peu trop proche qui ressemblaient beaucoup trop avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, surtout quand le résultat fut le même, c'est à dire, une grosse sensation de gêne et une tête un peu trop cramoisi que la moyenne.

Alors qu'il finissait de lire ce qu'il y avait sur son téléphone portable, le son d'arrêt de l'eau, se suivit quelques minutes après par l'ouverture de la porte. Une tête blonde en ressorti, le torse nu, les cheveux un peu mouillés relativement en pétards, seulement en caleçon, tandis qu'il finissait de sécher ses cheveux avec sa serviette.

Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête en direction de l'origine de bruit, pour voir son camarade, et là, il se trouva prit dans une sorte d'observation insistante. Il regarda son ami avec une certaine intensité, se détaillant à lui même, tous les traits de son corps, une musculature relativement développée, un bronzage parfaitement homogène, et il semblait trouvé le visage d'Axel avec les cheveux mouillées désordonnés, relativement mignon, c'était le mot.

Lorsque l'argenté fit le bilan de ses pensées il regagna une rougeur bien pu développer que les précédentes car évidemment, une pareille vision ne pouvait pas échapper, même pour Axel, qui se rendit compte de l'inhabituelle, bien que très fréquente en ce moment, teinture du visage qu'il avait en face de lui.

-"Euh Bryce ? Est ce que ça va ?" demanda le blond, assez inquiet par le visage rouge et figé de son ami, inquiétude qui s'accentua par l'absence de réponse qui se produisit.

-"Oui oui, ça va. Je... je vais aller prendre ma douche, je commence à avoir un peu chaud, et puis je ... je suis un peu fatigué aussi..."

Après avoir fini par bredouiller cette excuse peu convaincante d'autant plus avec la présence de rougeurs sur le visage, il parvint à aller s'isoler dans la salle de bain pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Une fois la porte verrouillée, il s'asseya par terre, se prenant instinctivement la tête entre les mains, le visage toujours rouge par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait pas se faire d'illusion, ce n'était ni la fatigue, ni un coup de chaud qui l'avaient mis dans cet état.

"Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?" se murmura-t-il à lui même, avec une voix suffisament basse et un ton relativement paniqué, et pris par la honte d'avoir observé de cette façon son ami.

Il se passa plusieurs scénarios dans sa tête, essayant de mettre des mots à cette situation, mais tous étaient aussi peu convaincant les un que les autres. Au plus grand dam de l'argenté, l'un se passa dans sa tête à travers les paroles d'un garçon aux cheveux en forme de tulipes.

_"Tu veux mon avis d'expert en sentiments, Bryce ? Je crois plutôt que tu es amoureux de lui."_

Evidemment, ses tentatives d'écarter se scénario affluèrent aussi vite que les rougeurs écarlates qui reprirent leur place sur ses joues, mais après des tentatives peu concluantes, il procéda à quelque chose de plus un productif, en s'interrogeant sur la tant attendu question :

"Et si c'était vrai ? Et si j'étais vraiment amoureux de lui ?"

L'illumination pourrait-on dire. Naturellement il voulu écarter cette possibilité, mais c'était sans succès. A son grand désarroi, il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux depuis le début : de la rencontre dans le bureau du proviseur à ses différentes gênes durant la journée, en repassant évidemment à l'accidentelle nuit ensemble. Il revit tout cela sur un angle différent, et la théorie de Claude s'emboitait plutôt bien.

Il tenta de ballayer cette explication, il n'avait jamais ressenti de sentiments amoureux jusqu'à présent, il ne savait pas à quoi cela ressemblait, il ne savait même pas si il était hétéro, gay ou bi. Et puis, quand bien même il était amoureux d'Axel, les probabilités que l'autre lui rende la pareille était infîme, et cela pourrait mettre leur amitié en péril, une amitié précieuse pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

"Merde..." finit-il par prononcer, quand il se rendit compte de la fin de ses pensées.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sortit de sa réflexion : quand il a commencé à s'interroger sur la réciprocité de ce que ressentait Axel envers lui. Dès l'instant où il s'interrogeait à ce sujet et qu'il éprouvait les traditionnelles craintes, dès le moment où il avait admis la possibilité qu'il soit amoureux; il n'y avait plus rien à débattre dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait plus se câcher la vérité, il s'en était rendu compte et il en avait prit conscience maintenant.

Aussi difficile il était de concéder que son imbécile de meilleur ami avait vu juste, il le fit. Claude avait raison : il était en effet amoureux d'Axel.


	18. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

* * *

_Aussi difficile il était de concéder que son imbécile de meilleur ami avait vu juste, il le fit. Claude avait raison : il était en effet amoureux d'Axel._

* * *

On ne peut pas dire que la confession eu bonne effet sur lui, car maintenant les questions planaient dans son esprit, le faisant s'emballer dans tous les sens, lui qui est désormais prit de panique. Il ne savait guère comment réagir maintenant, il serait encore câpable de perdre tous ses moyens face à Axel et de faire n'importe quoi. Mais il fallait bien qu'il sorte un jour de la salle de bain, et qu'il prenne sa douche au passage. Alors il décida d'évacuer, temporairement, le problème à travers l'eau chaude.

Une fois douché, il en profita pour s'habiller directement dans la salle de bain avant de sortir, naturellement Axel porta un regard toujours remplis d'inquiétude à destination de l'argenté.

-"Est ce que ça va mieux ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Pas vraiment serait la réponse exacte à cette question, néanmoins l'argenté fut capable d'exprimer un "oui" assez convaincant pour ne pas poser davantage de problèmes.

"Dans ce cas, on va aller manger avant d'aller à l'escalade" exprima le blond tout en ouvrant la porte.

Ils descendirent les esclaliers en direction de la salle de réception. Le repas fut traditionnelle et relativement simple, de la salade en entrée, un morceau de viande accompagné de féculents en guise de plats. Maintenant, il ne leur manquait plus qu'à se diriger vers le local du matériel d'escalade.

L'activité s'était d'abord déroulé dans un sorte de gymnase où se trouvait des murs d'escalade traditionnelle, à leurs pieds des tapis de gym, afin d'ammortir la chute en cas de chute justemment. Le moniteur fut le premier à grimper le mur assez facilement, l'exemple de pratique fut reproduit par toutes les personnes du groupe, le mur étant d'une facilité quand on s'en sortait un minimum avec l'escalade. Un parcours fut mit en place, où il fallait passer d'un mur à l'autre, d'un côté à l'autre, jusqu'au final où il fallait traverser un cerceau à l'aide des différentes prises. Ce parcours d'une difficulté plus poussée, ne fut pas réussi par tout le monde, les adolescents avaient l'avantage de ne pas être encore bien grand pour traverser l'obstacle final. Le moniteur a fini par composer des équipes, où l'objectif était de mettre un anneau au point le plus haut, la difficulté était que la personne qui passait devait récupérer l'anneau avant de le poser ailleurs, le cas échéant entraînait bien sûr l'élimination de l'équipe.

La seconde partie de l'activité se déroula en pleine nature, dans des falaises, bien sûr pour là, l'équipement de sécurité fut mis en place, avec des personnes aux cordes qui tenaient ceux qui escaladaient. La vue offerte était paisible et dégagée, agréable à observer, ce qui sonnait en contradiction avec le fond sonore d'hurlements de personnes dans le vide, terrifiées par ce dernier. L'argenté s'en sortit plutôt bien dans cet escalade, lui qui n'en avait jamais pratiqué avant, c'était une première plutôt réussie, le blond semblait avoir un compte rendu similaire, lui aussi.

Ils revinrent de l'escalade où le schéma se répétait par rapport à ce matin, prendre une douche pour évacuer toute la sueur et la transpiration avant d'aller prendre le repas. Inconsciemment Axel n'avait pas répéter la même "erreur" que ce matin, si tenté de dire qu'il avait fait une erreur. Après tout, est ce de sa faute si l'argenté est amoureux de lui ?

Une fois tout deux douchés, et le diner pris, ils se mirent au lit, puisque demain, le même réveil les attendait, pour l'activité de canoë-kayak. Tandis qu'Axel semblait dormir profondémment, Bryce s'accorda un temps pour repenser à sa première journée maintenant qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments envers son camarade se situant à trois mètres de lui, actuellement.

Hormis le moment où il a gagné son lot de rougeur avant l'escalade, il trouvait qu'il s'en était bien sorti jusqu'à présent, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il allait devoir tôt ou tard choisir entre ne rien dire et se déclarer, et il réfléchissait beaucoup à la seconde option. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Axel retourne les mêmes sentiments, mais si il pouvait tout de même sauver son amitié, ça ne serait pas de refus. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se laissa lui aussi tomber dans les bras de morphée.

Le lendemain, ils se trouvaient tout deux dans le bus qui les conduisit vers le le bord de la rivière où ils allaient pratiquer. Une fois le bus arrêté, ils descendirent les canoë-kayaks avec l'aide des autres pratiquants. Après une initiation sur la manière d'être assi dans le canoë et de tenir la rame et la mise à l'eau des kayaks, ils prirent tout deux place dans leur canoë double : Axel à l'avant, Bryce à l'arrière.

Ils commencèrent donc à débuter la naviguation en canoë, les premiers objectifs, furent de faire un tour du carré d'eau où ils se trouvaient, sans attaquer le circuit tout de suite. Les difficultés de synchronisation donnaient des résultats hilarants à voir, pour le cas des deux garçons, ils sont rentrés deux fois dans les arbres au bord, incâpable de manoeuvrer correctement, ils étaient probablement l'un des groupes qui s'en sortaient le mieux, ce qui témoigne du niveau amateur général. Vint alors une progression dans le parcours, jusqu'à un point où le moniteur, bien tenté de s'amuser, demanda à tous les groupes, d'échanger de places directement sur le canoë. Le résultat ne manqua pas à se produire puisqu'Axel ne tenant pas en équilibre tomba sur Bryce, les entraînant tout deux dans l'eau, pour ne pas laisser le blond être le seul à faire une gourde, l'argenté en tentant de remonter sur le kayak le retournit, retombant dans la rivière par la même occasion.

La course se déroulait plutôt bien, la rivière était parsemées de cinq rapides qu'il fallait traverser. Les deux premiers furent passés sans problèmes par l'ensemble des duos, mais le troisième fut ravageur et retourna un bon nombre de canoë. Le parcours se termina par une chute des deux tiers du groupe au cinquième rapide. Les canoë furent remontés depuis la pente faisant office de quai avant d'être rangé.

Après l'épreuve et s'être rechangé, ils durent libérer la chambre et rassembler leurs affaires en vu du départ. Ils étaient en avance, ils allaient donc devoir attendre dehors, à l'entrée, quelques minutes le temps que Percival arrive pour les récupérer et ramener.

C'était techniquement le moment idéal pour parler avec Axel, pour "se déclarer" malgré le risque du rejet, mais Bryce ne savait pas comment ammorcer la discussion, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire "Oh enfaite Axel, je me suis rendu compte que je suis amoureux de toi". Il fallait faire preuve de tact.

-"Alors, qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ? De ce week-end ?" demande soudainement le blond.

-"Et bien" commença Bryce, un peu coupé dans sa réflexion "C'était... cool, non vraiment c'était sympa à faire."

-"Ouais, je suis content d'avoir fait ça avec toi."

Ces quelques mots, pouvant paraître totalement banale sans contexte, pour l'argenté avait le don pour empourprer ses joues, il se sentit toujours aussi ridicule de rougir pour si peu, pourquoi fallait-il que ce garçon le mette inconsciemment dans tour ces états ? Qu'il lui fasse perdre tout ses moyens ?

"Euh Bryce, il y a un problème ? J'ai l'impression que tu as quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, évidemment, il n'était pas aussi aveugle à tout cela.

Bryce ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était lui le problème, ou bien lui reprocher d'être trop craquant. Cette situation était difficile à gérer, il se vautrait de plus en plus dans des fausses excuses aussi peu convaincantes les unes que les autres, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était donc ainsi qu'il aurait renvoyé le mot "tact" de son dictionnaire, si une troisième personne ne l'avait pas interrompu :

-"Oui Axel. Il faut que je te le dise, parce que c'est difficile à gérer maintenant. Pendant ce week-end, je me suis rendu compte... que... que j'étais..."

-" Ah, ce cher Axel Blaze, nous nous retrouvons enfin !" prononca soudain, une voix inconnu d'adulte, d'un ton moqueur et agressif.


	19. Chapitre 17

_-" Ah, ce cher Axel Blaze, nous nous retrouvons enfin !" prononca soudain, une voix inconnu d'adulte, d'un ton moqueur et agressif._

* * *

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent de concert vers la personne qui les avait interrompu. Un homme de grande taille, avec un gilet et un pantalon de costume noir, des chaussures de la même couleur ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, un gros manteau de fourure en guise de veste. Cet homme semblait avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans, les cheveux noir corbeaux relevés, une barbe de 3 jours de la même couleur, les yeux marrons, et un sourire narquois en guise de rictus.

Bryce n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant cet homme, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était cet adulte qui semblait connaître Axel. C'est donc pour cela qu'il se tourna vers son camarade en espérant avoir des éclairages, mais la seule chose qu'il vit c'était un visage figé par la peur, terrorisé et emplis d'effroi.

-"De..De...Decker ?" bafouilla finalement le blond, incapable de calmer le rythme sacadé de sa voix.

-"Enfin Axel, présente moi d'une meilleure manière voyons. Je dois vraiment tout faire : je suis Hardinas Decker, j'imagine que ton ami ne t'a certainement pas parlé de moi. Je te prierais nous laisser seul, je dois discuter avec ton ami et je peux t'assurer qui ni lui ni moi ne veux que tu entendes ce que je vais lui dire." rétorqua l'homme, avec une effrayante autorité.

L'argenté faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive, mais ne sembla pas se laisser faire pour autant. L'adulte de son côté, tourna les yeux en direction de leurs sacs de voyages, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il n'avait plus de temps.

"Bon, j'imagine que vous avez sans doute mieux à faire. Axel, nous reparlerons de tout ça à Inazuma, retrouve moi mardi à cette adresse. Je te crois assez intélligent pour savoir de quoi on va parler et des conséquences si tu me plantes sur ce coup là, une fois de plus." termina Decker, qui lui lança un bout de papier où était noté une adresse.

Aussitôt dit, l'adulte rentra dans une berline noire qui quitta immédiatement le complexe. Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Percival. Il y avait un silence gênant : Bryce n'osa pas interpeller son ami sur qui était cet homme, il voyait Axel la tête baissée, et les yeux qui brillaient. Cette vision lui brisait le coeur, maintenant ce n'était plus simplement un garçon qui avait besoin d'aide, un ami, c'était celui dont il était fou amoureux, celui pour qui son coeur battait à un rythme plus intensif. Il voulait l'aider, à nouveau, mais pour le moment il était contraint de partager secrètement sa souffrance.

L'adulte vint les récupéra, Axel avait usurpé de tout ses plus profonds talents d'acteur pour dissimuler le problème à Percival Travis, il n'avait jamais parlé de cette partie de son passé, ce n'était pas pour commencer maintenant, personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Bryce fit de même, et joua le rôle d'adolescent super content de son week-end, sans entrer dans l'éxagération.

Une fois arrivé à la résidence de Percival, l'adulte prit le sac d'Axel, laissant les deux plus jeunes, seuls pendant quelques secondes, marquant le moment du départ. Alors que Bryce tendit sa main à Axel, ce dernier l'empoigna avant de légèrement tirer l'adolescent contre lui.

-"Tu ne peux pas savoir à quelque point je te remercie de ne pas avoir posé de questions, et d'avoir joué le jeu avec Perci. Merci." lui murmura-t-il finalement à l'oreille.

Tandis que l'argenté resta figé face aux mots de son ami, ce dernier rentra chez lui, tandis que Percival revint pour ramener Bryce au foyer. Une fois arrivé, l'argenté esquiva tous les éventuelles interrogations de ses amis et ne quitta pas sa chambre de la soirée, repensant à tout ça, il refusa de suivre Axel, il ne trahira pas la confiance de celui dont il ne savait pas quel mot utiliser pour le définir.

Mardi. Le jour du rendez-vous pour Axel, le moment qu'il avait tant redouté était là : le retour de son passé dont il avait prié ne jamais avoir à être confronté. Il tremblait encore avec le papier dans les mains, et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué.

Il arriva devant une imposante demeure, qui ne manquait pas à première vue de gardes du corps, il marcha vers le portail et rejoignit un homme qui lui conduisit à une terrasse, et là, il put voir son némésis.

-"Tu as bien fait de venir Axel, j'aurais aimé te dire que nos retrouvailles sont d'heureuses coïncidences, mais nous savons tout deux que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai peiné à retrouver ta trace tu sais, depuis le moment où tu t'es enfuis comme un misérable traitre, et tu étais juste là, sous mon nez ! Quelle ironie cette histoire !" débuta Decker, avec provocation et légères traces de colère.

-"Et.. si vous me disiez ce que vous voulez, qu'on en finisse ?" rétorqua le blond avec plus d'assurance que sa discussion passée.

-"Ne sois pas pressé, puisque nous ne sommes pas prêt d'en finir toi et moi. Enfin bref, c'est simple, je veux que tu reprennes ton activité pour moi !"

-"Je ne retravaillerais jamais pour vous, vous ne m'utiliserez plus comme un objet !" répondit l'adolescent avec un ton empli de colère.

-"Je pensais bien que tu dirais ça, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi ? Après tout, ton existence a perdu tous ses intérêts et toutes ses raisons d'être."

-"Vous vous trompez, j'ai repris ma vie et vous n'aurez pas de contrôle là dessus !"

-"Vraiment ? Dis moi, comment s'appelle ton copain l'albinos, que j'ai vu dimanche ? Bryce si je ne m'abuse, car oui je me suis renseigné. Orphelin depuis ses cinq ans, il vit à l'orphelinat de l'école du Soleil depuis, une vie pas très joyeuse."

-"Ne le mêlez pas à notre histoire !" fit Axel, avec un ton de colère et les poings serrés.

-"Nan ! C'est quoi cette colère soudaine ? Tu réagis plus quand il est question de lui que de toi, tu ne serais pas amoureux quand même ?" s'exclama l'adulte sur le même ton moqueur qu'il a employé depuis le début de la conversation.

-"Je vous interdis de vous en prendre à lui !" s'énerva Axel, aussi rouge de colère que de gêne par rapport aux dernières paroles de Decker.

-"Tu crois être en position de m'interdire quoi que se soit ? Si tu veux sa vie ne devienne pas plus sombre, iil vaudrait mieux, que tu acceptes ma proposition, ou alors je l'y contraindrai à faire ce que tu as refusé de faire, il est apte après tout. C'est à toi de voir Axel, tu reprends sans attente ce que je te demande ou c'est ton apollon qui s'en chargera, sous la contrainte bien sûr, et je ne serais pas aussi sympa avec lui que je l'ai été avec toi, je peux te le garantir. Je suis d'humeur généreuse et pourtant tu ne le mérites pas : je te laisse deux semaines pour faire ton choix."

Decker quitta sa terrasse, tandis qu'un homme raccompagnit Axel, le laissant annéanti devant le manoir par le choix qui lui était imposé.

Les deux semaines se sont déroulés comme un vide pour Axel, il était resté relativement distant avec tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, il allait devoir faire face à son choix concernant Decker. C'est donc ainsi qu'il se dirigea au lycée, ce matin. Il adressa un petit message sonnant subtilement comme un message d'adieu à tout ces amis, après tout c'était le cas. Avant la sonnerie du début des cours, il trouva l'argenté, adossé contre un mur. Ni une, ni deux, il parvint à l'entraîner avec lui à part.

-"Axel..." commença à murmurer l'argenté "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Ça fait deux semaines que tu es distant, depuis, depuis que cet homme t'as parlé."

-"Ecoute, est ce que je peux te demander un service s'il te plait ?" demanda-t-il, les deux mains posées sur ses épaules.

-"Oui bien sûr" murmura l'autre, assez surpris par la situation.

-"J'aimerais que tu dises à Percival, toute la gratitude que j'ai pour lui, et que je suis désolé de disparaître de la sorte, il a été comme un père pour moi."

-"Disparaître ?! Mais enfin Axel, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?!"

Axel ne répondit rien, se contenta de prendre l'autre garçon dans ses bras et de profiter de ce dernier contact qu'il aura avec lui, il surprenna l'argenté par ce geste, le blond ne sachant pas toute la portée de cet acte, du fait que l'argenté a des sentiments pour lui.

-"Ton amitié a été la plus belle chose que j'ai pu avoir." murmura le blond dans l'oreille de l'autre.

Il fit un signe de la main à l'argenté, quittant l'étreinte, le laissant le visage rouge et figé par les mots entendus, puis il prit le chemin en dehors du lycée, il ne viendrait plus en cours aujourd'hui, ni jamais d'ailleurs, car au cours de ces deux semaines, il avait pris sa décision.

Il marcha incessement jusqu'au lieu où il devait être, il avait trouvé la solution pour échapper à Decker et pour protéger Bryce des griffes du criminel.

Cette fois, il ne laissera pas Decker le dominer et l'utiliser comme un objet, il l'empêchera de cette manière de toucher au garçon qui compte le plus pour lui. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant le précipice, à la sortie de la ville.

Il avait lutté à son maximum, il avait affronté son passé, mais cette partie là, il ne pouvait rien faire, cette partie, ce secret dont il n'avait jamais parlé, qu'il avait tant redouté. Sa vie qui venait de s'améliorer vint à nouveau de se briser. La lutte était veine, il voulait y mettre un terme. Il n'avait plus de forces pour espérer sortir de l'enfer, du diable qu'était Hardinas Decker, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour lui échapper.

Il avança plus près du du précipice, il était à un pas de mettre un point final à son destin, à sa vie, à son existence. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à son triste sort.


	20. Chapitre 18

_Il avança plus près du du précipice, il était à un pas de mettre un point final à son destin, à sa vie, à son existence. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara à son triste sort. _

* * *

Il y était maintenant, il allait mettre fin à ses jours, les images de sa vie défilèrent dans sa tête, ses souvenirs, avec sa mère, avec sa soeur, avec son père, avec ses amis, avec Percival et puis avec Bryce. Ils allaient bientôt appartenir définitivement au passé, tout comme lui maintenant. Il avait peur, c'était évident, il tremblait et il était tétanisé par l'effroi de ne plus vivre, de mettre un terme à une vie qui avait un avenir, une vie que sa soeur n'avait jamais pu avoir. La vérité était qu'il en n'avait encore moins l'envi, mais Decker ne lui laissait pas le choix, il devait le faire, au final se suicide sonnerait plus comme un sacrifice, mais ça personne le saura.

Il se prépara à prendre son impulsion, pour se laisser tomber dans le vide, respirant un dernier coup avant la fin. Il fermit les yeux et se laissa ainsi tomber...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à être en chute libre, il sentit deux bras s'accorcher à sa taille, l'empêchant de finir ce qu'il avait commencer. Il fut par la suite tirer brusquement à l'arrière à plusieurs mettre de son lieu de mise à mort, tandis qu'une masse corporel recouvra tout son buste, l'empêchant de se lever.

Axel réouvrit les yeux quand il sentit quelqu'un le tirer hors du vide, l'empêchant ainsi de se suicider. Il pouvait observer son "ange gardien" se trouvant au dessus de lui, n'ayant pas relâcher la prise qu'il avait sur sa taille. Il put voir une chevelure blanche, et à en juger par sa taille similaire à la sienne, il avait très bien reconnu de qui il s'agissait.

-"Bryce..."

Au moment où Axel avait quitté son regard au lycée, il avait repensé à tous les mots que le blond avait prononcé, et c'est là qu'il avait compris que tout cela sonnait comme un adieu. Il avait été pris de craintes, s'imaginant divers scénarios, aussi terribles les uns que les autres. Il ne comptait pas laisser celui qu'il aimait disparaître sans savoir pourquoi, alors il a choisi de le suivre, séchant les cours par la même occasion. Il a suivi tout au long de son périple à travers la ville et certains bus, faisant appel à des dons de filature dont il ignorait l'existence. Et puis au final il est arrivé quelques mètres derrière lui et il l'a vu, au bord du vide, comprenant avec horreur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Jamais Bryce n'avait couru aussi vite, il avait sprinté en direction du blond à une vitesse pouvant faire des jaloux, arrivant juste à temps, pour le dégager du précipice et le ramener à un sol plus sûr.

Et maintenant, il était là, agrippé au torse de l'autre, ne voulant plus une seule seconde le lâcher et le laisser partir. Il comptait bien l'empêcher de mettre un terme à sa vie.

Néanmoins il fallait bien se lever et discuter de tout cela, alors Bryce finit par les relever, et aida Axel à le relever. Il l'entraîna avec lui, le tenant par les épaules, refermant sa prise sur le bras et sur la taille, par crainte qu'il retente quelque chose. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sans qu'un mot ne sortit jusqu'à un petit parc, désert, idéal pour l'occasion. Ils se posèrent au sol, et le blond décida de couper le silence :

-"Pourquoi tu as fait ça Bryce ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?" prononca Axel, quelques larmes commencèrent à ruiseler sur ses joues.

-"Parce que toi tu ne devrais pas y être aussi ? J'ai séché sinon, franchement, tu as cru que j'allais rester sans rien faire, alors que j'avais bien compris que tu allais faire une connerie ? Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Axel !" répondit Bryce, les yeux devenant plus humides.

Sans attente, ils se retrouvèrent enlacés l'un contre l'autre, se serrant fort dans leur bras. Axel ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes : il a failli mettre fin à sa vie, faire souffir ses proches par peur et un semblant d'égoïsme, il a quasiment tout gâché si cette tête aux cheveux d'argent ne lui avait pas sauvé la mise une nouvelle fois, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de bien pour avoir un ami comme cela. Il serra toujours plus fort l'argenté dans ses bras, traçant des cercles sur son dos, laissant ses larmes couler à flot, mais il pouvait aussi sentir son épaule s'humidifier, il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à pleurer.

Après que chacun essaya de sécher les larmes de l'autre, celles-ci finirent par se dissiper, Axel révéla alors à Bryce, à voix basse ce que lui demandait Decker :

-"Il... Il veut que tu... tu te prostitues ?!" murmura l'argenté, sous le choc de la découverte "Mais pourquoi ? Enfin qui est cet homme ? Comment il peut et veut te demander une chose pareille ?"

-"La vérité, c'est plutôt... qu'il veut que je reprenne." répondit le blond tristement, baissant à nouveau la tête, craintif des conséquences que pourraient avoir cette révélation.

-"Reprenne ...?.Ça veut dire que, tu... tu le connais et que... tu l'as déjà fait ?" baffouilla l'argenté, destabilisés par les réponses à ses questions dont il savait pertinemment.

-"Oui." fit le blond, honteux et dégoûté de lui même. "Avant que je rentre dans la ligue pro, j'avais fini des petits boulots donc je n'avais plus rien, alors j'ai réussi à travailler dans un bar nocturne, le sien. Au début il s'aggissait de servir des verres, mais une fois il m'a demandé cela, en échange d'une grosse paye... Je... J'étais fauché, je n'avais pas d'autres options, et puis, je... je pensais que c'était qu'une fois, qu'il ne me le demanderait jamais... que j'oublierais, alors... j'ai accepté et je... je l'ai fait." fit le blond, honteux et dégoûté de lui même.

"Mais il avait... tout enregistré." continua le blond avec un rythme saccadé dans sa voix "Il m'a fait chanter, pour que je continue, pendant des mois... Et c'est là que j'ai découvert ce qu'il voulait faire de moi, et que je n'avais pas de moyen d'en ressortir parce que je n'avais pas affaire à un petit patron de beuverie sans scrupule. Hardinas Decker n'est pas simplement le propriétaire d'un bar, mais un grand homme d'affaires au Japon et surtout, le chef d'une organisation criminel, dans les trafics en tout genre."

Bryce écouta toujours, les poings serrés, sa haine envers cet homme venait de grandir, il se sentait tout aussi mal pour Axel, Decker avait fait souiller celui qu'il aimait :

-"Tout ce qui t'est arrivé : ta soeur, ton père, ce que tu as fait d'illégales... Comment as-tu pu vivre avec tout ça ?"

-"J'ai dû survivre, après tu sais pour les milieux malfammés, j'ai choisi d'inventer et de prolonger cela, mais je n'ai jamais été plongé dans toute cette horreur. Je préfère que l'on croit que j'ai été un dealer et un voleur, qu'un... qu'un prostitué. C'était la chose qui pouvait le mieux caractériser ma descente aux enfers."

-"Tu craignais le jugement à ce point... Comment tu as pu sortir de là ?"

-"Un jour, j'en ai eu marre, j'étais... dégouté de moi même; alors j'ai décidé de m'introduire dans le bureau d'Hardinas, et j'ai effacé la vidéo et toutes les données concernant mon emploi. J'avais postulé pour la ligue pro et quand j'ai été pris, j'ai remboursé ma dette concernant des papiers de fausses identités. Sur ton magazine, mon nom n'a jamais été précisé, mais si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas lu Axel Blaze." il avait fini sur un petit sourire maladroit, il essayait de jouer finement sur des pointes d'humour, cela permet de mieux faire passer le choc. "Et enfin Percival m'a proposé de revenir au Japon, étant donné que je ne lui ai rien dit sur tout cela, j'ai repris le nom d'Axel Blaze et je suis revenu, c'était l'occasion de fuir Decker pour de bon, enfin c'était ce que je croyais. Je savais que c'était un homme d'affaires japonais, mais je pensais qu'il était trop occupé en Europe, avec tout ses trafics à gérer. Qu'il ne viendrait pas me chercher là-bas."

-"Donc, monsieur Travis ne sais rien ?"

-"Non, l'histoire de la fausse identité, j'ai bredouillé quelque chose sur un conflit avec un dealer, tu es définitivement la seule et unique personne au courant de la vérité, et tu seras la seule, s'il te plait."

Axel avait prononcé ça avec tellement d'insistance dans sa voix, il semblait au bord du gouffre, et totalement désespéré dans sa demande. Comment y résister après tout. L'argenté ne dirait rien.

-"Avec quoi cette pourriture t'a fait chanté maintenant, si tu as effacé les vidéos ?" demanda Bryce perplexe.

-"Avec... avec toi..."

-"Moi ?!" s'exclama l'argenté, écarquillant les yeux par rapport à cela.

-"Ne te sens pas responsable, il a compris qu'on était proche, il m'a imposé un choix : soit je reprenais, soit il... il t'envoyait de force au trottoir..."

-"Quel connard !" lâcha Bryce, lui qui d'habitude s'appliquait à avoir un language correct, la vulgarité était sortie toute seule, il y avait de quoi après tout.

-"Je dois y retourner maintenant, je n'ai pas le choix." murmura doucement le blond en se levant.

-"Non ! Tu ne peux pas y aller !" rétorqua Bryce, le retenant par la main.

-"Je refuse qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute ! Ça va te paraître étrange, mais... : tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Je trouverai une solution, peu importe comment, je m'en sortirai."

Sur ces mots, Axel quitta Bryce et se dirigea cette fois vers la résidence de Decker, emplis d'appréhension, la crainte et la peur pour seules compagnies face au sort qui l'attendait.


	21. Chapitre 19

_Sur ces mots, Axel quitta Bryce et se dirigea cette fois vers la résidence de Decker, emplis d'appréhension, la crainte et la peur pour seules compagnies face au sort qui l'attendait._

* * *

Cela avait été dur de partir comme ça, plusieurs fois Axel, se demandait si il faisait le bon choix, est ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû rester avec Bryce et d'essayer de trouver une solution à tout cela ? Mais qu'elle solution y avait-il ? Aucune. En y repensant, le suicide n'aurait pas garanti que Decker ne s'attaque pas à Bryce. Il devait accepter et puis, il trouverait une solution pour s'en dégager.

De son côté, l'argenté n'avait pas bougé d'un pas, il était resté bouche bée face aux mots du blond, le visage toujours figé par ce qui a été prononcé, il était triste. Comment être heureux, au vu de la situation, Axel allait de nouveau se prostituer, sous la contrainte, à cause de leur amitié mine de rien. Sa vie prenait une tournure horrible, et dire qu'il y a deux semaines sa plus grande crainte et préoccupation était le fait qu'il était amoureux d'Axel. Comment tout a pu changer en si peu de temps ?

Il finit par se lever et décida de marcher pour se changer les idées, il en profita pour regarder son téléphone, découvrant une série de messages et d'appels manqués, il ignora les messages, s'arrêtant sur celui de Claude qui pour une fois semblait inquiet du fait qu'il avait loupé les cours. Bryce choisit de ne rien répondre, il n'avait pas le coeur et la tête à justifier tout cela, il s'en voulait de les faire s'inquiéter, mais au fond ils n'avaient pas le pire des rôles.

Il marcha et se retrouva devant le précipice, il s'en approcha dangereusement pour, une fois au bord, hurler toute la rage qu'il avait sur le coeur. Puis il se laissa tomber au sol, plusieurs mètres plus loin, se trouvant terriblement pathétique. Alors qu'il se leva et commença à repartir, il finit par trouver un bout de papier au sol. Curieux, il décida de le ramasser pour découvrir ce que c'était. Il y avait une adresse notée, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il comprit de quelle adresse il s'agissait. Celle que Decker avait donné à Axel.

L'après-midi, commença à s'écouler, Axel coupa son téléphone après avoir enlevé les notifications de messages et appels manqués de certains de ses amis et de Travis. Il était maintenant devant la demeure du diable, il avait peur c'était évident, mais il devait faire preuve de courage pour passer cette porte, et confronter le maître des lieux. L'un des gardes, le conduisit à travers l'immense demeure, jusqu'à un imposant bureau où, sur un fauteuil de cuir, trônait le criminel.

-"Dois-je en conclure que tu es de retour parmi nous ?" débuta l'adulte avec un plaisir malsain.

-"Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, je vais ... retravailler pour vous." répondit le blond, la tête baissée, la voix saccadée.

-"Bonne décision. En revanche jeune homme, je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi. Vois-tu, je suis très rancunier du coup que tu m'as fait il y a plus d'un an, il savère que depuis que je t'ai retrouvé je n'avais jamais prévu de te remettre sur le trottoir, je t'ai mis sur le maché." poursuivit Decker tout en faisant appararaître un cruel rictus sur les lèvres accompagné d'un rire narquois.

-"Comment ça, vous m'avez mis au marché ? Qu'est ce ça veut dire ?!" s'énerva Axel, effrayé par ce qu'il l'attendait.

-"C'est simple : ton père t'ayant renié, officiellement tu n'as plus de famille. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? C'est simple, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a personne de légitime pour s'inquiéter de ta disparition, soit personne pour la signaler. Il est vrai que je prend un risque avec toi, car contrairement aux autres, je ne t'ai pas fait disparaître dans les circonstances des défis des zones interdites, mais tu feras l'affaire tout comme aurait fait l'affaire ton copain l'orphelin."

-"Attendez, où est ce que vous voulez en venir ? Vous comptez me faire disparaître ? Qui sont les autres ?! Je ne suis pas venu pour cela !" rétorqua l'adolescent, dans une colère noire due à l'incompréhension dans laquelle il était soumis.

-"Il n'y a pas d'accord à passer mon garçon, tu t'es condamné dès l'instant où tu as croisé mon chemin. En tout cas, moi qui te croyais futé, tu me déçois. Je vais donc te le dire clairement. Tu vas devenir un esclave."

-"Un... un esclave ?! bafouilla le plus jeune, immobilisé par la peur.

-"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis il me semble. Ce soir tu seras vendu avec une douzaine d'autres jeunes gens, plus agés que toi, à divers clients. Après tout je suis japonais, c'est ici que je dirige mon buisness, je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas comment tu as pu revenir ici alors que tu sais que je suis important au Japon, tu pensais que je ne te chercherai jamais en te mettant juste sous mes yeux, tu pensais vraiment que je resterai toute ma vie en Allemagne avec une boite de nuit alors que j'ai tout ici ? Remarque, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour te retrouver, ce n'était pas si idiot en fin de compte."

" Enfin bref." reprit l'adulte "Tu deviendras un esclave, et comme je ne certifie que de la qualité, je compte sur toi pour être docile, sinon et bien, tu rejoindras ta soeur, et comme il faudra remplacer la marchandise auprès de mon client, je me tournerai vers ton petit albinos, cela va de soit je trouve."

Et sur ces mots, l'un des gardes du corps de Decker assomma le blond violemment. Axel s'écroula au sol, l'esprit tombant dans un noir total, tandis qu'il se rendit compte que sa vie partit en éclats. Il récolta les conséquences d'avoir toujours voulu gérer ses problèmes seuls.

"Rah. Le monde est bien meilleur quand tout le monde apprend où est sa place. Emmène le à l'entrepôt, et dis aux autres que je vous rejoins vers 16 heures. La vente est prévue à 21 heures. On doit tout mettre en place, commencez à transférer les marchandises."

Le collaborateur acquiesça de la tête et traîna le corps d'Axel, inconscient, hors du bureau de Decker qui reprit place sur son fauteuil, tout en écrivant quelque chose sur son ordinateur.

De son côté, Bryce s'en sortait mieux, il était parvenu à s'infiltrer discrètement dans sa chambre, esquivant Acquilina qui était sans doute morte d'inquiétude. Une fois dedans, il verouilla la porte et se laissa tomber au sol. Il repensa maintenant aux paroles d'Axel, et curieusement son coeur se réchauffa, il envisagea pendant un court instant qu'il y avait peut-être une chance qu'Axel l'aime en retour, ce qui lui posa divers questions comme "Seront-ils ensembles ?", "Comment la suite se déroulera-t-il ?", après tout, tout était nouveau pour, il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait d'être aimé. Il se gifla mentalement, mettant fin à ce moment de rêve, si ça se trouve il se faisait des films, et jamais rien de tout cela ne se passera, et puis ce n'est pas ça la priorité actuellement.

Il devait se reconcentrer sur des objectifs plus importants, mais il était toujours coincé dans un dilemme : aider Axel ou ne rien faire. La vérité à tout cela, c'est qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser le blond se débrouiller seul, mais que devait-il faire ? La solution miracle pour que tous les problèmes soient réglés serait que Decker disparaisse mais évidemment ça ne se fait pas d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Le dénoncer à la police ? L'idée serait possible, après tout, Axel a dit que c'était un criminel de se fait, il a fait des crimes qui peuvent lui valoir une condamnation. Mais il faut des preuves, et si tentés qu'ils puissent en trouver à l'adresse qu'il a ou même ailleurs, il faudra des raisons valables et non sous la simple demande d'un gamin pour que la police enquête sur lui et perquisitionne son domicile, surtout qu'il s'agit là d'un grand homme d'affaire respecté.

La police ne fera rien dans ce cas, il le savait. Il savait aussi que c'était sa seule solution. Il prit conscience qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, qu'il était impuissant, et ça, ça lui faisait mal.

Soudain une idée aussi dingue qu'inconsciente lui frappa l'esprit. Et si c'est lui qui allait chercher les preuves ? Il n'a qu'à s'introduire dans la maison de Decker, et dans les serveurs, il devrait pouvoir obtenir toutes les preuves, il a de bonnes compétences en informatique, ça devrait suffir pour un piratage. Il n'aura plus qu'à apporter les preuves à la police qui arrêtera Decker et après qui s'occupera de savoir où ils doivent l'emmener pour le condamner. Le tour sera ainsi joué, enfin, le danger mise à part.

Bien sûr, l'éventualité qu'il ne trouvera rien ou que Decker n'a rien fait au Japon brisera tout en milles morceaux, mais il en est à un point où il doit essayer.

Il retira son uniforme de Raimon puis enfila un sweat et un survêtement noir, il comptait bien cacher son apparence, il subtilisa donc un masque noir à Claude. Il prit soin de prendre un disque dur vide, pour tout transférer. Avant de partir, l'argenté laissa une courte lettre révélant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, en cas d'échec pour que quelqu'un sache ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il était maintenant devant le manoir sombre, en pleine journée. Il vit deux berlines noires quitter la propriété. C'était le moment ou jamais, il mit la capuche de son sweat et son masque et escalada discrètement la clôture.


	22. Chapitre 20

_Il était maintenant devant le manoir sombre, en pleine journée. Il vit deux berlines noires quitter la propriété. C'était le moment ou jamais, il mit la capuche de son sweat et son masque et escalada discrètement la clôture._

* * *

Il était dedans, maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer, dans un élan de paranoïa, il avait prit une petite barre de fer et des gants pour se défendre. Il n'y avait que très peu de sécurité, ce qui l'arrangeait, deux hommes devant la maison et probablement une poignée à l'intérieure. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les caméras, mais par sécurité, il se rendit compte qu'il ferait mieux d'aller effacer les caméras pour masquer sa venue. Cela lui faisait donc deux objectifs, les serveurs et le bureau de Decker.

Il ne voyait qu'un seul moyen pour parvenir à réussir cette infiltration. Il devait provoquer un petit incendie. Il trouva les produits qu'il avait besoin sur le barbecue de la terrasse. Il se dirigea donc vers des tas de branches, et commença à asperger ces derniers de produits, il parvint ensuite à allumer une braise à l'aide de deux silex, il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Acquilina pour les randonnés pleine nature. Il se précipita contre le mur de la porte, se cachant derrière des pots de fleurs. Au bout de quelques minutes, quatre personnes sortirent de la maison, c'était sa chance.

Il attendit que les gardes se dirigèrent plus loin pour jeter un coup d'oeil, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, il pénétra dans la demeure. Il avança prudement à travers les meubles et les coins de murs, vaillant à n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Il était persuadé que le bureau de Decker serait à l'étage, il se fiait à son instinct. Il monta doucement les marches et parvint à trouver les toilettes, cette dernière vide, il en profita pour y entrer et les vérouiller.

Il fit une pause quelques instants, le temps de diggérer tout ce qu'il avait fait. La vérité c'est qu'il avait peur, le seul faux pas, et il serait condamné, il ne songea pas à ce que ces gens lui feraient, ils le tueraient, probablement.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, quand il vit une silhouette sortir d'une pièce. C'était lui. Hardinas Decker en personne, l'homme dont Bryce était tenté d'écraser sa barre de fer sur le crâne.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" prononça soudain l'adulte.

-"Un petit feu, rien de bien important" répondit une deuxième personne qui approchait.

-"Activez le système d'alarme. J'ai besoin de tout le monde pour ce soir, que ceux qui restent se poste dans le jardin. On y va !"

Les deux adultes déscendèrent, laissant Bryce seul à l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit plusieurs voitures démarrer. C'était sa chance, si il avait bien entendu, il serait seul dans la maison. Il pouvait tout récupérer. Il s'approcha de la pièce où était sorti Decker, et pénétra dedans, refermant la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était grande, regorgant de tapisseries et de tableaux, plusieurs amoires et un imposant bureau où se trouvait un ordinateur. Alors qu'il s'approcha prudemment du bureau, il entendait des bruits dans les armoires. Il prit peur de ce que c'était et d'une main tremblante, avança vers les amoires. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit le meuble.

Des serveurs. L'armoire était rempli de serveurs. Il était prêt à parier que c'était le cas des autres. Tous les serveurs semblaient être reliés à l'ordinateur. Cela lui facilitait la tâche, les deux pièces n'en formaient qu'une, mais d'un autre côté il trouvait cela étrange, une pareille organisation pour une simple résidence, d'un criminel certe, mais ce n'était pas sa base d'opération pour ses crimes, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il prit place sur le fauteuil et commença à allumer l'ordinateur, évidemment il fut confronté à un mot de passe. Il se mit donc à éxercer ces capacités de piratage en action. Il lui fallu bien dix minutes pour cracker le mot de passe, sans attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Maintenant qu'il avait l'accès au bureau. Il commença à fouiller les dossiers, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur quelque chose, des dizaines de dossiers, portant des noms étranges. Il ouvrit chacun des dossiers et regarda chacun des documents. Ce qu'il lu lui força à décrocher de l'écran et à s'asseoir par terre.

Il avait beau être jeune, il savait lire, il savait comprendre des choses, il savait analyser un minimum. Des activités criminelles à grande échelle, des commandidations d'assassinats et de meurtres etc... Il tenait devant lui un véritable registre de tous les crimes que Decker avait commis. Sa lecture lui a aussi appris qu'en réalité Decker a crée sa grande entreprise au Japon et forgé sa réputation pour couvrir tous les crimes qu'il a commis, qui ont majoritairement été fait ici. Cela voulait dire que c'était les autorités japonaises qui l'arrêterait, et elles ne pouvaient rêver de meilleur dossier béton. Il commença à procéder au transfert d'absolument tous les documents, photos, vidéos, programmes, tout ce qu'il trouvait. Il avait bien fait de prendre un disque dur d'un tera, puisqu'il y avait des tas de giga de preuves incriminantes qui se transféraient.

Il fallu environ une heure pour tout transférer, il devrait penser à remercier la connexion qui a bien accéleré le processus. Il continua de lire ce qu'il trouvait jusqu'à arriver à un document parlant d'une vente ce soir à un entrepôt au sud de la ville. Il regarda précisemment le document, découvrant l'heure de la vente, 21 heures, il vit alors plusieurs photos de jeunes gens, mais c'est bien devant une qu'il a failli s'étouffer avec sa salive.

-"Axel..." murmura-t-il à voix basse.

Il avait bien compris le sujet de cette vente, Decker voulait vendre Axel, il voulait faire de lui un esclave, une bête de foire que l'on vend au plus offrant.

Bryce haletait d'effroi, si il n'avait rien fait comme le lui avait demandé le blond, celui qui l'aimait mais aussi une douzaine de personnes auraient disparu. Il devait se reconcentrer, il ne devait pas faillir, il regarda sa montre : 17 heures 40. La vente était à 21 heures, ça lui laissait un peu plus de trois heures pour apporter les preuves à la police, et que cette dernière sauve les personnes. Il s'empressa de retirer, avec sécurité, le disque dur, puis sans se prendre plus que ça la tête, supprima le registre des caméras des trois dernières heures, il parvint à désactiver temporairement l'alarme et les caméras avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur et de tout remettre en place, fermant l'armoire qu'il avait ouverte.

Il avait dix minutes, dix minutes pour sortir d'ici avant que le piège ne se referme sur lui. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Une fois dedans, il vérouilla la porte et se passa de l'eau sur le visage : rien ne l'avait préparé à affronter ce qu'il avait vu, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se remettre de tout cela, car de sa réactivité dépendait le sort de treize personnes, dont un qui avait une place particulière à ses yeux, accessoirement.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, essayant de répérer des personnes, mais il ne vit que trop de personnes assurant la surveillance du jardin, il ne pourra jamais sortir par derrière. Il retourna donc au bureau de Decker, l'avant n'était gardé que par deux personnes, mais la seule sortie était par la porte d'entrée, là où se trouvait les deux personnes.

Il était piégé, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas faire de nouvelles diversions, ça serait suspect, il devait trouver un moyen pour sortir discrètement de cela, mais il n'en voyait aucun. Il continua de démêler son problème, il remarquait que le bureau se trouvait dans le coin avant de la maison, si il descendait par le balcon, il pourrait sortir, ni vu ni connu. C'était dangereux, car tout était désormais entre les mains de ses talents d'escalade forgés au centre sportif. Mais il n'avait guère d'autres options.

Il referma la porte de la fenêtre du bureau de Decker et s'avança au bord du balcon, il enjamba la barrière et commença à marcher doucement jusqu'au mur. Le mur n'était pas brut, heureusement, il y avait quelques "crevasses" même si le mot n'était pas vraiment bien choisi. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de visionner à la place de ces "crevasses" les prises d'un mur d'escalade. Il se lança, descendant le mur du manoir comme si il descendait un mur d'escalade, les quelques secondes parurent interminables, mais il finit par toucher le sol.

Il était près du but, pas question de tout gâcher maintenant, il s'avança discrètement jusqu'à la clôture, et repassa par desssus. Et à cet instant, il couru. Il couru comme si sa vie en dépendait car c'était le cas d'une certaine manière. Ignorant les regards des passants, il retira sa capuche et son masque, ralluma son téléphone et poursuivit sa course jusqu'à un centre commercial.

Il avait obtenu le numéro de Percival Travis, il l'appella alors, l'adulte décrocha et l'argenté devait être convaincant :

-"Bryce ! Où est ce que tu es ? Est ce qu'Axel est avec toi ?" demanda l'adulte, relativement paniqué.

-"Ecoutez monsieur, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, vous devez venir me chercher maintenant c'est urgent je vous expliquerez tout !" interrompit l'adolescent, pressé par le temps et la peur.

Il communiqua à son conseiller d'éducation son emplacement et raccrocha. ll regardait l'heure sur son portable toutes les trente secondes, il aurait eu le temps de rassurer tout le monde mais il en fait rien.

18 heures 04. Bryce tremblait dans tous le sens, quand la voiture qu'il reconnaissait s'arrêta devant lui. Il s'empressa d'entrer dedans, ignorant le fait qu'Acquilina s'y trouvait, il ferma la porte arrière rapidement tout en s'attachant.

-"Allez au commissariat vous saurez tout là bas ! dépêchez vous !"

L'adulte ne rétorqua rien face au regard que lui jetait l'adolescent, tandis que personne n'osait parler, Percival décida de le laisser faire, et se dirigea vers le commissariat comme il lui était demandé.


	23. Chapitre 21

_L'adulte ne rétorqua rien face au regard que lui jetait l'adolescent, tandis que personne n'osait parler, Percival décida de le laisser faire, et se dirigea vers le commissariat comme il lui était demandé._

* * *

Percival Travis n'avait rarement pour habitude de ne pas respecter les limitations de vitesse, surtout avec un enfant à l'arrière, mais tout cela semblait être un cas d'extrême urgence. Il n'y avait pas un mot dans la voiture, personne qui osait briser ce silence profond. Bryce regardait encore l'heure sur son téléphone, 18 heures 28 quand ils arrivèrent au commissariat.

Ils sortirent tous de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le commissariat, évidemment ils furent compliqués pour eux de se faire entendre immédiatement par les officiers. Alors il patienta dans la salle d'attente, tandis que Percival et Acquilina faisaient jouer leurs connaissances sur Gregory Smith, ancien inspecteur de police très respecté. Malheureusement, l'inspecteur Smith a pris sa retraite après l'arrestation de Zoolan Ryce, impossible pour eux d'espérer obtenir une audience rapide. Ils attendèrent donc, tandis que Bryce ne cessa de regarder son téléphone, la jambe droite qui tremblait.

-"Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu stresser comme ça, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" prononça Acquilina visiblement inquiète par le comportement pour le moins perturbant decelui dont elle avait la responsabilité..

-"Bryce, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu nous expliques, tu ne crois pas ?" murmura Percival, tandis que l'argenté pouvait lire l'acquiescement sur le visage de se tutrice.

-"Ecoutez, je vous expliquerai tout... plus tard. Juste, on n'a pas de temps à perdre." bredouilla l'interrogé, cette journée devenait éprouvante et interminable.

18 heures 50. Tout se refermait petit à petit, Bryce paniqua de plus en plus : après tout cette histoire, il allait échouer si près du but. Finalement un lieutenant, vint les chercher pour les conduir jusqu'au bureau du commandant de police. Les trois invités entrèrent dans la pièce, où se trouvait un homme sur sa chaise ainsi qu'une femme avec divers dossiers.

-"Commandant Nakoto." se présenta l'officier responsable, "Et voici madame la procureure Gaëlis. En quoi était-il urgent de nous voir ?"

Les adultes ne savaient pas quoi répondre, et pourtant la question leurs était adressée, mais ils ne savaient rien de tout cela, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils étaient dans ce commissariat. C'est ce qui arrive quand on se laisse focaliser par les dire d'un enfant. Bryce néanmoins, prit la parole pour éclairer la lanterne de tout le monde.

-"Ce soir, à 21 heures, dans un entrepôt au sud de la ville, il va y avoir une vente de personnes considérées comme des esclaves." expliqua calmement l'argenté, permettant de commencer à faire retomber le poids sur ses épaules.

Les policiers et la procureure regardèrent Bryce, curieux de tout savoir. Derrière l'argenté, les deux accompagnants, tirèrent des regards choqués, se demandant comment il savait cela.

-"Quel est le rapport avec Axel ?" demanda Percival assez frustré d'être dans l'ignorance.

-"Il... il fait parti de ceux qui vont être vendu" répondit l'argenté, hésitant, se rendant compte qu'il venait de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, car la réponse du conseiller d'éducation ne se fit pas attendre.

-"Quoi ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?" haussa le conseiller d'éducation, dans un ton de colère rarement atteint.

-"Calmez vous monsieur, quant à toi jeune homme, explique toi, c'est quoi cette histoire de vente ?" demanda le commandant sous un ton calme.

Bryce ne répondit rien, il était trop stressé pour être capable d'expliquer clairement les choses, il sortit donc le disque dur de sa veste et, après avoir demandé la permission qui lui fut accordée, le brancha à l'ordinateur.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce disque dur ? C'est quoi tout ces dossiers ? Tout ces documents ? Il y en a des dizaines ?!" interrogea vivement la procureure, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voyait.

-"Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer, mais regardez ça." répondit l'argenté en tremblant, tout en ouvrant différents documents résumant toute la situation, celui de la vente de ce soir, compris.

Les policers observèrent les documents tandis que Bryce reçu une vaste série de regards interrogateurs de la part de ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

-"Bon Bryce, assez de secret, tu nous avais dis que tu nous expliquerais plus tard, il est plus tard, dis nous ce qu'il se passe, je veux savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui" demanda Acquilina visiblement énervée par les évènements, elle qui était morte d'inquiétude depuis ce matin.

"J'ai pas le temps pour tout raconter et j'en suis incapâble, là, le plus important, c'est qu'Axel va être vendu et va disparaître si on ne fait rien !"

-"Mais ! Enfin Bryce ! Tu peux pas nous balancer cela, sans que l'on sache ce qu'il se passe" rétorqua Percival, à la fois en colère et choqué, cette histoire semblait grave, et le fait que le jeune homme dont il avait la responsabilité était en danger, le mettait dans tout ces états.

-"Et bien. Il se passe que ce garçon vient de nous apporter toutes les preuves imaginables qui prouvent qu'Hardinas Decker, homme d'affaires respectable, est en réalité le chef d'une organisation criminelle à grande échelle."

Tout le monde se retourna de concert vers le commandant qui avait parlé, ils purent voir la mine choqué du lieutenant derrière l'écran, tandis que la procureur s'asseya sur une chaise, semblant elle aussi sous le choque des découvertes.

-"Meurtres... braquages et.. blanchissement d'argent" énuméra la procureure, dans une voix petite, encore sous le choc. "Sans parler des trafics d'armes, de drogues ...d'organes ! Et même trafic d'être humain... Tout cela est... aberrant. C'est aberrant !" termina-t-elle, en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-"Comment as-tu eu ces preuves, jeune homme ?" demanda le lieutenant, posant la question où il devança tout le monde. Tout le monde releva la tête pour savoir, la curioisité piquée au vif.

-"Je... je suis entré discrètement chez lui cette après-midi, j'ai transféré toutes preuves qui était sur son ordinateur, après l'avoir... piraté." répondit l'argenté, pas vraiment rassuré de cela, il sentait venir les remontrances et les questions affluer, et celles-si ne se firent pas attendre.

-"Tu as fait quoi !" s'écria Acquilina ayant failli s'étouffer avec leur salive, face à cette révélation.

-"Petit, je veux bien croire que tu as du courage, mais ne nous prend pas pour des idiots." lança la procureure peu convaincue "Tu vas me faire croire, que tu as réussi à t'introduire dans la propriété d'un chef du crime, remplis de systèmes de sécurité et de gardes armés jusqu'au dent, pour voler toutes les données qui s'y trouvaient ! Un peu de sérieux voyons."

-"C'est difficile à croire mais je pense qu'il dit la vérité." commença le commandant "Après tout, madame la procureure, comment aurait-il pu les avoir le cas contraire ? En revanche, pourquoi avoir pris tant de risques ? Je ne vais pas faire preuve de bienscéance, mais face à un homme aussi dangereux, tu aurais très certainement été tué si tu avais été découvert ? Et d'ailleurs, comment as-tu su que c'était un criminel ? Ce n'est pas un lobby de fouiller les données des gens et de s'introduire chez eux, si ?"

L'argenté ne voulait pas répondre la vérité devant tout le monde, il se sentait rougir de gêne car cela le rapportait à ses sentiments envers Axel, hors de question de dire tout cela maintenant, et puis il avait promis à Axel de ne rien dire. Comment allait-il passer le problème ?

"Non. Ne répond rien." finit par dire le commandant, se rendant bien compte que c'était un sujet compliqué, et puis, il avait d'autres choses à se préoccuper.

-"En tout cas c'est une véritable mine d'or de preuves qu'on a là..." débuta le lieutenant avant de se faire interrompre brusquement.

-"Mais qui ne sert à rien vu qu'on ne peut rien faire. "poursuivit la procureur en regardant désormais Bryce avant de reprendre avec un ton plus compatissant "Je suis désolé jeune homme, tu as pris des gros risques c'est... tout à ton honneur on va dire, mais tu as volé ces preuves,c'est un délit, c'est illégal. Et, aussi grosses soient ces preuves, elles n'ont malheureusement aucune valeur judiciaire surtout qu'on ne s'attaque pas à un petit truand, mais à un chef du crime, connu de tous comme un homme d'affaires influant et respectable."

-Alors vous n'allez rien faire !?" demanda Percival, hors de lui "Et pour cette vente, et pour ces personnes qui vont être vendu ? Nous en connaissons un vous savez."

Bryce s'écroula sur la chaise. Il avait échoué. Tout ces efforts, pour rien. Plus rien ne pourra empêcher la vente si la police ne fait rien, plus rien pour empêcher Axel d'être arraché à lui pour toujours. Instinctivement, ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier.

-"Je suis désolé. Croyez moi, j'aurais aimé le massacrer devant le tribunal avec tout ce dossier béton, mais il n'a aucune valeur." répondit la procureure, essayant d'atténuer la colère qui commençait à se former.

-"Non. Nous pouvons faire quelque chose."

Tout le monde se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le commandant, resté muet durant l'échange. Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir au côté de tout le monde, posant une main se voulant réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'argenté.

"Et quoi donc ?" demanda la procureure.

-"Ce soir, nous arrêterons Hardinas Decker pour trafic d'êtres humains."

-"Mais avec quelle preuve ? Rien n'est recevable dans les données que le petit nous a donné." relança la procureure, ne comprenant pas où le commandant voulait en venir.

-"Pas besoin de preuves, puisqu'on le prendra en flagrant délit. J'ai lu sur le document de ce trafic, que Decker présidera la vente en personne, du coup, on débarque avec les équipes d'intervention, on interrompe la vente, on arrête tout le monde, il est pris la main dans le sac, et avec les témoignages des victimes, on pourra l'inculper."

"La suite est simple après : le lendemain, vous nous obtenez un mandat de perquisition qu'aucun de ses avocats ne pourra rejeter vu les éléments à charge que nous aurons, et on retrouve les données, et l'affaire est classée. Notre dossier béton pourra être recevable et même tous les avocats du monde ne lui sauveront pas la mise."

-"Mais si ses hommes suppriment les serveurs ? Comment on fait ?" demanda le lieutenant, ayant suivi le plan de prêt et pensant avoir trouvé la faille.

-"Quelle importance ? On en a assez avec l'arrestation de la vente et puis, ils peuvent bien les supprimer leurs données, ça ne changera rien, bien au contraire ! fit-il, en tapotant sur le disque dur "Nous les avons déjà. Alors bien sûr, ils sauront que nous les avons acquis avant l'enquête, mais que feront-ils ? Ils nous accuseront de vol ? Si ils font ça, la seule preuve qu'ils ont est le fait qu'ils ont supprimé les serveurs, et cela revient à quoi ? À des aveux de complicité et d'entrave à la justice. On aura plus qu'à prétexter un agent infiltré, qui nous a rencardé pour la vente et qui a récupéré les données, et le tour sera joué. Même le meilleur avocat du monde ne soupçonnera pas un ado de seize ans, de vol de données, de piratage et d'intrusion dans une propriété privée. Madame la procureure, j'ai le feu vert pour l'opération ?"

-"J'appelle les unités d'interventions, vous les briefferez sur place. Il est 19 heures 20. Vous devez rapidement mette sur pied l'opération. Au travail !"

Le commandant et le lieutenant quittèrent rapidement le bureau pendant que la procureure demanda par sécurité à tout le monde de rester au commissariat, tandis qu'elle passait des coups de téléphone.

Bryce soupira enfin, relâchant toute la pression qu'il avait en lui, les prochaines heures allaient être interminable, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de mieux que attendre, désormais.


	24. Chapitre 22

_Bryce soupira enfin, relâchant toute la pression qu'il avait en lui, les prochaines heures allaient être interminable, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de mieux que attendre, désormais._

* * *

Il aurait bien besoin de prendre l'air, mais il était incapable à l'heure actuelle de se lever. Ses jambes étaient comme, paralysées, l'heure défilait, mais le temps passait trop lentement. Il aurait temps aimé pouvoir dormir et se réveiller en sachant que tout était terminé, mais rien ne pourrait le faire dormir.

Acun des deux adultes n'osa parler avec lui, l'un comme l'autre voyaient bien à quelle point cette histoire l'avait profondément touché. Dans d'autres circonstances, le conseiller d'éducation aurait cherché des explications, mais il comprenait bien qu'il allait devoir garder son mal en patience, et qu'il n'était pas le pire dans cette situation. Bryce avait beau être dans sa bulle, il ne manqua pas la conversation entre Acquilina et Perci qui s'apprêtait à commencer.

-"Bon nous allons peut-être y aller, les autres vont s'inquiéter, je te laisse me tenir au courant." murmura soudainement Acquilina à Percival.

-"Je dois te ramener de toute façon. Mais tu m'ammeneras un sac de ses vétêments, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste ici, il peut dormir chez moi ce soir, mais tu vois, il a besoin de savoir. Il n'ira pas en cours demain au pire, c'est négligeable au vu de la situation."

Acquilina acquiesça puis après avoir dis au revoir à Bryce, elle partit avec Percy après qu'ils aient indiqué la situation à la procureure.

Il était seul depuis une quinzaine de minutes maintenant, temporairement, puisque Travis ne devrait plus tarder à revenir, il le savait, il en profita pour faire le vide dans son esprit. 20 heures 50. Les dés allaient se jouer à l'heure qu'il est. Il ferma les yeux, et plaça ses deux mains sur son front, c'était l'heure maintenant.

Il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un blanc total, il ne savait pas où il était, ni pourquoi il était là. Il se remémora les derniers évènements, sa discute avec l'adulte qu'il craignait, puis plus rien. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il était retenu prisonnier, ne sachant néanmoins pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Des heures ? Des jours ? Qui sait, des semaines ? Cette donnée lui était inconnue.

Il entendait vaguement ce que disaient les personnes près de lui, ne comprenant pas ce qui était dit, seul le son de leur voix parvenait à ses oreilles. Puis un violent choc retentit. Comme si quelque chose venait de fracasser simultanément des portes, enfin quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Du peu de ce qu'il pouvait voir ou entendre, il comprit qu'un nombre important de personnes venait d'entrer dans l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il pouvait voir des formes noires de toute part de la salle, des ordres comme seul son retentissant, il essayait de trouver les mots, ne comprenant que "mains sur la tête" et "face contre sol". Tout était flou et vague pour lui, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il parvint finalement à comprendre entièrement une phrase : "_Hardinas Decker, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour trafic d'êtres humains._" Puis plus rien, un vide, un flou total. Le blanc se transforma au noir et il perdit connaissance, la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut "Appellez une ambulance" prononcée par une personne sans doute proche de lui.

22 heures 12. Aucunes nouvelles. Bryce se rongea les ongles, il commença à envisager différents scénarios, certains plutôt négatifs. Il ne pouvait plus tenir, et même les phrases réconfortantes de Percival Travis ne changeaient rien à cela, il avait peur.

La procureure le sortit de ses pensées, et leur demanda à Percival et lui, de bien la suivre dans un bureau aux vitres teintées. L'adulte comme l'adolescent se demandaient les raisons de cette isolement, mais la procureure ne répondit rien tout de suite avant de finalement, effacer son visage neutre, pour esquisser un sourire réconfortant. Elle accompagna son mouvement de lèvres par un geste de main vers les vitres.

Percival et Bryce allèrent donc regarder à travers les vitres teintées, ce qu'il y avait à voir. Quatre hommes en tenue d'intervention avec des fusils d'assaut, le commandant Nakoto, et trônant au milieu de tous, un homme avec un manteau de fourure, des cheveux et une barbe noir corbeau, quelques éraflures sur le visage, ainsi que la chose la plus évidente à percevoir, les mains raccordées ensemble, menottées. L'argenté l'avait reconnu : Hardinas Decker, mais cette fois ce n'était pas un visage moqueur et un rictus mauvais qui occupaient son visage, mais une mine choquée et frustrée ainsi qu'une colère apparente. Une véritable vision de rêve pour l'argenté.

Le commandant entra à son tour, abordant l'air triomphant et prit immédiatement la parole :

"C'est terminé. On a arrêté les clients et les hommes de mains en plus de Decker. Toutes les victimes ont été libérés, elles seront logées puis raccompagnées le lendemain chez eux, après le test médical évidemment, on prendra leur témoignage après."

-"Et Axel ? Enfin, un garçon aux cheveux blond et aux yeux noirs profonds." demanda précipitemment Bryce, désirant mettre fin à cette insatiable suspens.

Le commandant perdit son sourire, aussitôt la question posée, mais il se ressaisit pour répondre, honnêtement :

-"Oui, j'avais reconnu au nom. Il a été drogué et il était inconscient quand nous sommes arrivés. Nous l'avons conduit d'urgence, à l'hôpital. Il... il est dans le coma. Je suis désolé."

Bryce ne répondit rien, et décida de sortir du commissariat. Une fois dehors se posa au sol contre un mur et évacua ses larmes. Non, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ça ne devait pas s'achever ainsi. Ils avaient bien mérité un peu de repos, pourquoi leur en priver ? Pourquoi tant de haines s'acharnaient sur eux ?

Il entendit des pas arriver vers sa direction, il se releva rapidement et sécha grossièrement ses larmes, avant de pouvoir observer Percival Travis qui arrivait.

-"Bryce... Est ce que ça va ?" demanda l'adulte.

-"Oui oui" bredouilla-t-il, tout en reniflant légèrement "Je... j'avais besoin de prendre l'air c'est tout".

-"Se fut une dure journée pour toi, je comprendrai que tu ai besoin de repos, tu peux d'ailleurs dormir chez moi ce soir, et te dispenser d'aller en cours demain, mais si tu veux, on peut passer à l'hopital dès maintenant ?"

Bryce hocha la tête, même si le voir dans un lit d'hopital inconscient allait le déchirer, il en avait besoin, il devait le voir, il devait être sûr qu'il était maintenant hors de danger.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter dans la voiture, une voix les interrompit, ils se retournèrent simultanément pour trouver le commandant de police devant eux.

-"Avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas pu te demander comment tu t'appellais ?" demanda l'officier à l'argenté.

-"Bryce Withingale." répondit machinalement l'argenté et de manière assez pressée.

-"Et bien Bryce. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui était imprudent et stupide, tu as été inconscient et irrationel mais aussi, et sans t'inciter à recommencer, tu as été très courageux. Je dois bien le concéder, après tout si on a la possibilité de faire tomber Decker et son organisation, c'est grâce à toi. Tout cela pour dire, merci. C'était du très beau travail."

Le commandant fit marche arrière après avoir adressé un sourire, tandis que Bryce entra dans la voiture avec Percival. Il était toûché par les mots du policier, mais pour être honnête, il s'en moquait, il ne voulait qu'une chose à l'heure actuelle, c'était voir le blond.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hopital de la ville plutôt rapidement. Une fois sortis de la voiture, ils se précipitèrent dans le hall pour demander la chambre d'Axel et de le voir. Le nom lui étant inconnu, ils durent décrire le garçon pour que la femme sache de qui il s'aggissait, cette dernière n'arrivant pas à les convaincre de repasser demain se résout à leur indiquer le bureau du médecin s'occupant du blond.

Ils ne leur fallurent pas longtemps pour le trouver. Une fois cela fait, ils tocquèrent avec insistance à la porte de son bureau, quand le médecin en sortit, il ne cacha pas sa surprise de voir encore des civils dans le batiment à cette heure-ci.

-"Que faites vous encore là ? Et que me voulez-vous ?"

L'argenté allait répondre mais Percival l'interrompit, de toute évidence, il valait mieux que se soit l'adulte qui prenne les choses en main maintenant.

-"Vous êtes bien le médecin d'Axel, Axel Blaze, le garçon qui est dans le coma après avoir été drogué ?"

-"Hmm. Alors il s'appelle Axel, la police ne m'avait pas donnée de nom, très bien, je vais pouvoir contacter ses parents. Le nom ne m'est pas inconnu, son père n'a pas été médecin ici ?"

-"Oui, mais la situation avec son père est compliqué, je pense que je serais plus qualifié de lui expliquer la situation, toutes les situations. Sinon, il serait possible de le voir ?" initia Percival, avec beaucoup de volonté.

-"Il est dans le coma, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, moi qui n'autorise que très rarement les visites, je ne vais pas faire passer deux personnes alors que ça fait à peine une heure qu'il est chez nous."

-"S'il vous plait, au moins pour lui. Vous ne savez pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé, quelques minutes suffiront, nous ne vous en demandons pas plus." insista le conseiller d'éducation, tout en désignant Bryce de la main.

Le médecin soupira mais fini par céder pour les quelques minutes, après que l'argenté est remercié Travis avec beaucoup de sincèrité. Il suvit donc le médecin à travers les couloirs blancs de l'hopital, jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de la chambre.

Après avoir donné ses instructions, le docteur ouvrit la porte à Bryce après lui avoir rappellé qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes. L'argenté acquiesça et pénétra dans la chambre d'Axel, tandis que la porte se referma.


	25. Chapitre 23

_Après avoir donné ses instructions, le docteur ouvrit la porte à Bryce après lui avoir rappellé qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes. L'argenté acquiesça et pénétra dans la chambre d'Axel, tandis que la porte se referma._

* * *

Il le voyait enfin. Il était certes inconscient dans un lit, branché à divers machines assurant sa vitalité, faisant des "bip-bip" quotidien, un véritable environnement de cauchemar. Mais il ignora tout ça, car il le voyait, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-"Il est beau..." murmura-t-il pour lui même.

La pensée semblait s'être prononcée dans les lèvres, mais au fond qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Il n'avait que quelques minutes, il ne comptait pas se laisser perturber par la honte ou encore la gêne.

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, au bord du lit blanc, prenant soin de ne rien gêner dans sa démarche. Il le regarda avec plus d'attention : son visage avait un teint beaucoup plus pâle, ses yeux étaient naturellement refermés. Même dans cet état, l'argenté trouvait que le blond avait vraiment une petite bouille tellement mignonne et adorable, mais il vint se gifler mentalement :

"Comment je peux penser ça maintenant... L'amour ça change vraiment les gens." pensa-t-il, sans dégager cela par les sons cette fois-ci.

La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il trouvait cela tellement surfait, et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire l'était encore plus, mais il s'en fichait. Mine de rien, c'était peut-être ces derniers instants avec le blond, et bien que rien que le fait d'y penser lui brisait le coeur, et lui faisait peur, il devait envisager cette douloureuse et horrible alternative, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il prit la parole, s'addressant à voix basse, à celui qui était inconscient :

-"J'ai lu dans un article qu'il parait que certaines personnes, dans le coma, peuvent entendre ce que disent les gens qui leur parlent. Bon, si ça se trouve c'est vrai et tu te souviendras peut-être de ce que je vais te dire, ou si ça se trouve c'est faux, et je vais parler dans le vide avec mon gros monologue. Donc bon, autant essayer dans les deux cas."

"Tu dois savoir que ça fait maintenant plus d'une heure que tu es dans le coma, quasiment deux même. Je ne vais pas te le câcher, c'est déjà du temps de trop, et à ce niveau là je doute fort que tu me mettes en tort, malheureusement. J'imagine, que toi dans ton sommeil, bien que tu ne ressens aucune douleur, tu souffres de cette situation. Sans vouloir... attirer de la compassion sur moi ou d'être égoïste, je souffre aussi."

Il marqua une petite pause, il reprit son soufle et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait ammorcé ce qu'il a toujours redouté faire. Il reprit son monologue, avec beaucoup plus d'assurances qu'il n'en a jamais eu :

"J'imagine que tu dois te demander pourquoi je souffres, moi qui suis ton ami ? Et bien, la vérité... c'est tout simplement parce que je t'aime Axel."

Il venait de prononcer les trois mots dont il n'avait jamais trouvé la force de le faire auparavant, les trois mots qui pouvaient modifier une relation entre deux personnes de manière positive comme négative. Il souffla légèrement vers un coin de la pièce, essyant de ralentir son rythme cardiaque, son coeur qui battait la chamade à l'heure actuelle. Même si il était possible qu'Axel n'entendre rien, ou encore, ne se souvienne pas, ce qui ne changerait rien à la situation, mais au moins c'était un pas de fait.

"Ce que je suis entrain de faire est tellement cliché quand j'y pense, je suis entrain de te dire que je suis amoureux de toi pendant que tu es dans le coma, mais je m'en fiche, je devais bien le faire à un moment. Sinon toi ? Tu dois trouver ça surprenant, non ? Je suppose cela, vu que tu n'as jamais semblé remarquer quelque chose auparavant. Je te raussure, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à m'en rendre compte et à l'accepter, et pourtant si on en croit les autres, c'était tellement évident. Il faut croire que nous avons été aveugles tous les deux."

"Tu dois peut-être trouver que cela gâche notre amitié ? C'est possible. J'ai pensé pendant un petit moment que Claude : oui c'est lui qui me l'a dit, ça prouve à quelle point on est vraiment désespéré. Enfin bref, du coup, je disais que j'ai pensé pendant un petit moment que Claude avait tort, que tu n'étais qu'un ami pour moi, rien de plus : hormis ma nuit clandestine dans ta chambre, je ne voyais pas en quoi j'étais amoureux de toi. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte finalement, durant le week-end au centre, c'était pour ça d'ailleurs que j'étais un peu... mal à l'aise on va dire. Et après, j'avais hésité à te le dire, car je ne voulais pas perdre notre amitié, car je ne me faisais et je ne me fais pas d'illusion, les probabilités que tu me rendes les mêmes sentiments étaient infimes et elles le sont toujours. Au final, j'avais décidé d'être honnête avec toi et j'ai cherché à te le dire, mais c'est là qu'il y a eu... qu'il y a eu ce qu'il y a eu."

Il termina sa tirade par une petite pause, il avait besoin de recentrer ses esprits, et respirer un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal, bien que pour le moment il haletait légèrement.

"Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était dur à le reconnaître, mais quand je l'ai fait, j'ai commencé à tout voir d'un autre angle et ça a changé quelque chose en moi : je rougissais pour un oui pour un non à chaque situation avec toi, si tu savais comme c'est frustrant ça d'ailleurs, les rares contacts proches qu'on avait me donnait la chaire de poule tout en faisant battre mon coeur comme un tambour. Pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai fais quelque chose, pour laquelle on me traite d'irresponsable et d'inconscient, mais je n'ai aucun regret, et si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans la moindre hésitation. Il semblerait que je sois prêt à tout pour toi, tu dois avoir un pouvoir sur moi ou quelque chose comme ça. Maintenant que je repense vite fait à tout ce que je viens de te dire, ça fait un peu flippant, non ?

"Tu dois vraiment trouvé que ça fait romance à l'eau de rose sinon, non ? Mais la vérité c'est que je n'y peux rien. Je n'y peux rien si je suis gay. Et je n'y peux rien si je suis tombé amoureux de toi."

"Je vais être honnête : je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir si tu ressens la même chose que moi; je comprendrai que tu veuilles qu'on reste seulement ami, ou qu'on ne soit plus ami du tout. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la seule chose que je me soucie là, maintenant, la chose qui me ferait le plus plaisir : c'est que tu sortes de ce maudit coma et que tu retrouves ta vie, peu importe ce qu'il se passera par la suite, je serais heureux."

"Tout ça, pour finir, sors vite de là. Il est hors de question que tu restes dans le coma, dans ce foutu lit blanc. Parce que j'ai beau te trouver adorablement craquant quand tu sembles endormi : être branché sur un lit d'hopital, ça ne te va pas du tout mec, vraiment. Alors réveille-toi au plus vite !"

Il termina sur ces mots et se releva difficilement du lit, pris par une certaine émotion. Il ne voulait pas quitter le blond, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il allait vraiment devoir contrôler ses désirs pour le futur.

"Bon je vais devoir y aller. C'était déjà compliqué d'obtenir cette visite, je ne vais pas pouvoir en abuser, je vois déjà ton médecin qui me guette par la fenêtre en me montrant sa montre. Je ne sais pas comment je suis sensé te dire "au revoir" sans que ça sonne comme des adieux, donc je préfère ne rien dire."

Il sortit de la chambre. Il ferma les yeux et soupira un grand coup, séchant ses yeux devenus humides. Il n'avait pas de regret dans ce qu'il avait entreprit, si ce n'est le fait qu'Axel n'a peut-être rien entendu ou qu'il ne s'en rappellera pas. Maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il était tellement frustré d'avoir tant tardé à tout concéder., et dire que ça pourrait être trop tard maintenant...

Non. Il ne devait pas penser à cela, il devait garder espoir, il n'avait pas d'autres choix de toute façon. C'est le coeur lourd tout en prenant une inspiration toute aussi lourd qu'il rejoignit Percival Travis. Il avait besoin de repos, c'est vrai, mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de reprendre sa vie malgré la journée qu'il a vécu aujourd'hui. C'est ainsi que Perci et lui quittèrent l'hoptial, l'argenté put aller passer la nuit, mettant enfin fin à cette journée effroyable.

Les heures défilaient, alors qu'il était toujours dans le même état, ne pouvant que penser avec intérêt à tout ce qu'il avait entendu, jusqu'au moment où le fond noir qu'il voyait se dissipa de plus en plus, laissant place à un grand flash blanc. Sa vue encore trouble reprenait peu à peu de sa netteté tandis qu'il ressentait le contrôle de tout son corps.

Il reprit doucement connaissance, sortant du coma d'où il s'y trouvait.


	26. Chapitre 24

_Il reprit doucement connaissance, sortant du coma d'où il s'y trouvait._

* * *

Il émergea tranquillement du repos dont il était plongé, il tourna la tête pour voir l'environnement qui l'entourait. Comme il lui avait été dit, il était bien dans une chambre d'hopital. Il voulu repenser clairement aux derniers évènements, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il était dans le coma, il décida de presser le bouton rouge d'appel pour voir ce qui allait se produire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le médecin et trois infirmiers déboulèrent dans la chambre, semblant paniqués. Leurs visages se détendirent, laissant échapper un soupire de soulagment quand ils virent qu'il était réveillé.

-"Tu es réveillé !" s'exclama une infirmière.

-"Pendant combien de temps... ai-je été dans le coma ?" balbuta difficilement le blond.

-"Un peu plus de onze heures, j'imagine maintenant que vous vous demandez ce qu'il s'est passé, je vous résume cela rapidement : vous nous avez été ammené par la police après que vous ayez été fortement drogué." répondit le médecin.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux face à cette révélation, il pouvait sentir des tremblements face à cela.

-"Un policier s'est proposé de venir discuter avec vous et d'entendre ce que vous pouvez dire au sujet d'une affaire, mais pour l'heure, reposez vous. Prenez du recul à tout vos problèmes, ça vous aidera à avancer."

C'est ainsi qu'il passa plusieurs jours à l'hopital, récupérant de l'overdose de drogue dont il a été victime. Il n'a pas pu avoir beaucoup de visites, son médecin étant très pointilleux à ce sujet, n'ayant pas pu revoir grand monde, notamment une certaine personne au cheveux argentés. Mais ce vendredi, ce soir, les choses allaient changer. Il allait enfin sortir. Il était impatient de pouvoir remarcher, mais se dont il voulait savoir, au dépit des conséquences, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé le jour où il était dans le coma, et il comprenait qu'il allait enfin avoir les réponses à ses questions quand il vit un homme entrer qu'il ne connaissait pas, une plaque de police à sa ceinture.

Le policier se présenta comme le commandant Nakoto, et s'asseya sur une chaise à côté du lit. Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, le commandant récoltait ce qu'avait vécu le blond, tandis que lui apprenait tout ce qu'il s'était passé dès ce jour. Il ne pouvait pas cacher sa surprise, quand l'officier lui révéla que Decker était en prison. Cele voulait dire que c'était définitivement terminé, et ça, Axel ne croyait plus jusqu'à maintenant à ce dénouement là.

Ils terminèrent toutes les formalités dans leur discussion, tandis que le commandant s'apprêtait à repartir, Axel posa une dernière question :

-"Comment avez-vous su pour tout cela ? Vous enquêtez sur lui depuis longtemps ?"

-"Non pas du tout." débuta l'adulte "Nous avons tout découvert sur ce qu'il était quelques heures avant d'intervenir dans cet entrepôt, après pour ta première question...

Il s'arrêta et marqua un temps de pause avant d'aller fermer la porte et de se diriger plus près du lit où il parlait à voix basse.

"Officiellement nous avions un agent infiltré, mais je pense pouvoir te dire la vérité étant donné que tu devrais l'apprendre même sans ça, tu connais un certain Bryce Withingale ?"

-"Oui, bien sûr que je le connais, pourquoi cela ?"

-"Et bien tout simplement, parce que c'est lui qui nous a tout révélé, il s'est introduit chez Decker et nous a rapporté les preuves de toutes ses activités illégales. Bien qu'il a joué un grand rôle dans cette affaire on évite de trop en parler, pour sa sécurité."

L'officier avait terminé de parler et commença à quitter la chambre, tandis qu'Axel avec le visage figé, resta bouche-bée, et autant dire que les dernières paroles du commandant n'allait rien arrangé."

"De ce que j'ai cru comprendre vous êtes amis, et c'est notamment pour toi qu'il a fait ça : ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être bien entouré, tu es chanceux.."

Le commandant quitta définitivement la pièce. Axel fit cogiter son cerveau sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait beau repasser la révélation faite par l'adulte, ça sonnait toujours faux dans sa tête. Il ne s'interrogait pas forcément sur le "comment", c'était plus sur le "pourquoi" qu'il butait. Et c'est là que lui revint en mémoire des paroles qu'il avait entendu durant son coma. Lorsqu'il se les remit à mémoire, ses joues chauffèrent face à cette surprenante révélation. Il commença à comprendre que l'argenté avait très certainement fait tout ça par amour et non que par amitié, il se rendit compte que ce dernier avait pris tout ces risques pour lui, parce qu'il l'aimait. Comment remercier quelqu'un pour tout cela ? Comment lui rendre tout ce qu'il a fait à sa juste valeur ?

Il n'eu cependant pas le temps de plus réfléchir que cela, puisque le médecin vint le trouver pour lui rappeller qu'il allait quitter l'hopital afin de pouvoir libérer la chambre. Axel se changea, avant de descendre rejoindre Perci, qui après l'avoir salué, remplit les papiers pour la sortie.

Durant le trajet, ils reparlèrent de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Perci n'était pas au courant de tout et il le savait, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de l'aider à avancer, il ne comptait pas poser de question, il préférait que le blond lui parle directement si il en a le besoin, c'était le rôle qu'il s'était fixé.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivé à leur destination. Alors que l'adulte portait les bagages, le blond s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit, une fois cela fait, il parti prendre un verre d'eau avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi penser maintenant, il s'était passé tant de choses, il avait des cours à rattraper et il avait des choses, du moins une chose, à mettre au point. Cela faisait beaucoup, et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi était la priorité.

Après avoir passé du temps à réfléchir, il décida de cesser de se prendre la tête et de faire ce qu'il avait envi. il prit son téléphone, regardant l'heure affichée, voyant qu'il n'était que 19 heures, il envoya un message de rendez -vous dans un parc se soir avant d'aller se changer et prendrer une douche.

Après avoir revêtu des vétements plus décontractés et plus à l'aise, il indiqua à monsieur Travis qu'il sortit avant de se diriger vers le parc.

Il marcha dans la rue jusqu'à l'endroit voulu, sous les lumières éclairées de la ville, il respirait à plein poumon la liberté et la plénitude que sa vie venaient de retrouver, pour de bon, cette fois-ci il espérait.

Il parvint jusqu'au parc, où il trouva l'adolescent au cheveux d'argent qu'il avait fait venir jusque là. Ce dernier semblait patienter avec des traits un peu stressé quand il vit le blond en face de lui.

-"Salut Bryce. Merci d'être venu." débuta le blond.

-"Salut Axel. C'est normal que je vienne, comme j'ai pas pu venir te rendre visite à l'hopital, je n'allais pas manqué l'occasion de te voir maintenant, je suis soulagé que tu sois de nouveau dehors."

-"Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quelle point c'est réjouissant de ne pas être enfermé dans une chambre toute la journée."

Le blond avait terminé ses mots tout en dévisageant l'argenté, il se mit à le regarder, et à repenser à tout ce qu'il lui avait été dit. Sans un mot supplémentaire, il prit la main de l'argenté et l'attira dans un coin plus isolé et discret, dans le jardin, là où il n'y avait personne.

-"Il y a un problème Axel ?" demanda-t-il, confus et surpris par cet isolement imprévu.

-"Le policier m'a dit ce que tu avais fait, tu t'es introduit chez Decker pour prendre des preuves contre lui. Tu as pris tout ces risques... pour moi."

-"Oh ? Et bien, je me suis dis que c'était le meilleur moyen de t'aider." répondit l'argenté avec un petit rire.

Axel ne pu retenir une larme de joie et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces, Bryce fit de même, sans vouloir trop abusé de la situation non plus, il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une étreinte avec celui qu'il aimait.

-"Tu es vraiment... exceptionnel. Je... je ne pourrai jamais oublier tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez. Je... je suis tellement heureux... d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi." murmura Axel dans l'oreille de Bryce.

-"Et moi donc si tu savais..." répondit-il avec une pointe de tristesse qui s'envola.

Le blond qui avait depuis un petit temps pris sa décision sur un sujet qui lui tenait tout autant à coeur que l'argenté, décida d'ammorcer l'engrenage d'une manière un peu joueur. Il plaça sa main sur le t-shirt du garçon aux cheveux blancs, pouvant sentir les intenses battements de coeur.

"Tu avais raison quand tu disais que ton coeur battait comme un tambour." fit-il avec un petit sourire espiègle.

-"Pardon ?" demanda l'argenté, ne se rappellant pas, encore, qu'il avait dit ça.

-"Tu sais Bryce, tu avais aussi raison sur autre chose : nous avons été aveugles tous les deux."

L'argenté ne répondit rien, ne voyant pas où le blond voulait en venir, et quand il se souvint de la référence, il devint instantanément rouge pivoine. Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire avant de poser sa main sur la joue de l'argenté, la caressant légèrement du pouce, tout en diminuant la distance entre leur deux visages.

Ils sentirent chacun le souffle de l'autre, puis d'un dernier élan, le blond coupa la distance entre leur deux visages, créant le contact entre leurs lèvres, que l'argenté d'abord choqué approfondit sans hésiter. Ils rompirent l'échange peu de temps après, dû au manque d'oxygène, reprenant par la suite leur souffle, tout deux haletant, avec le visage rouge, se regardant amoureusement, chacun ayant les mains posées sur les épaules de l'autre.

-"Axel..." souffla l'argenté dans une voix brisée par l'émotion, prenant conscience que l'autre avait les mêmes sentiments que lui.

-"Je t'aime aussi Bryce." termina le blond tout en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes une seconde fois.


	27. Epilogue

Berlin. En pleine journée. A travers les rues de la ville remplies de personnes, marchèrent côte à côte deux garçons. L'un aux cheveux blonds relevés en pics et aux yeux noirs profonds, l'autre aux cheveux d'argents, en batailles et aux yeux bleus.

Ils poursuivaient leur route, traversant la ville, pour finalement, s'arrêter devant une maison. Et de là l'argenté murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille du blond.

-"Axel ? Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ?"

-"Percival a dû tout lui raconté quand j'ai été envoyé à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas le choix. Et maintenant je n'ai pas le choix non plus, je dois l'affronter à nouveau." répondit Axel.

-"Tu te rends compte qu'il pourrait ne pas avoir changé d'un poil ? Et puis, peut-être que je suis de trop ?"

-"Tu n'es pas de trop Bryce." fit-il après avoir déposé un baiser furtive sur les lèvres de l'autre "Je me fiche de ce qu'il pensera de nous deux."

Ils avancèrent à travers l'allée, se tenant maintenant devant la porte. Le blond pressa la sonnette et pouvait entendre des pas arriver vers la porte. La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant une femme brune et mûre.

-"Bonjour messieurs" commença-t-elle avec un ton jovial "Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Axel indiqua qu'il souhaitait parler à l'homme qui habitait dans cette maison. Le blond se demandait qui était cette femme alors qu'il avait encore vu le nom de celui à qui il voulait parler sur la boite aux lettres.

"Désolé mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais permettre à deux ados d'aller parler à mon mari sans savoir pourquoi ?" précisa la femme, non décidée à les laisser entrer.

A l'entente du "mon mari" Axel se raidit instantaténement, tandis que l'argenté voyant sa douleur, vint lui prendre la main, essayant de le calmer et le réconforter intérieurement.

-"Je suis Axel Blaze." lâcha le blond avec un ton sec et froid.

Le visage de la femme tomba en morceaux et arbora une mine figée, ne sachant pas comment réagir davantage, elle décida de les laisser passer.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la maison tandis que la femme, aussitôt après avoir refermé la porte, partit chercher son mari.

Axel observait l'environnement qui jadis lui était familié, il pouvait voir différents cadres et photos souvenirs, arborés aux murs ou déposés sur les meubles. Il avait beau chercher, il ne retrouva aucunes personnes familières hormis celle chez qui il se trouvait et avec qui il allait bientôt être confronté. Tout cela le blessa au plus au point, il s'attendait au moins à reconnaître une certaine jeune fille dans les photos mais même elle semblait avoir été oubliée, tandis que trois jeunes enfants occupaient désormais la place que sa soeur et lui avaient perdu.

Un homme de grande taille fit son apparition, les cheveux noirs avec plusieurs mèches blanches, plus que dans les souvenirs du blond. L'homme avait aussi une moustache noire et portait des lunettes, les yeux aussi noirs profonds que ceux d'Axel.

-"Puis-je savoir pouquoi vous me voulez me voir" commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter instantanément quand il les vit, son visage peu accueillant se transforma en une mine choquée similaire à celui de sa femme plus tôt. Il se mit alors à balbuter difficilement, toujours pris par la surprise et l'émotion "A... Ax...Axel... C'est vraiment toi ?"

-"Bonjour père." prononça impassiblement Axel à la vu de l'homme qui l'avait renié depuis plus de deux ans maintenant.

* * *

**Le tome 2 est en cours de publication sur Wattpad, je ne sais pas encore si je le republie ici, ça ne sera que quand je l'aurais fini là bas.**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu cette fanfiction au complet. :)**


End file.
